Difficult Encounters (OC Story)
by Tony516
Summary: Difficult Encounters (OC Story) *Takes place after the battle on the moon* Maka having being the creator of the last death scythe made her dreppressed and happy at the same time. Everything seemed fine until visitors keep showing up but are turned away defeated. They could be a new ally or an enemy. A new meister, Maria is found by her abusive father, She and Maka are targets.
1. Chapter 1

**Difficult Encounters**

**If you are read this then you might been interesed in this story. This takes place after the moon. There ****_spoilers_**** ahead! If you have any questons please review and I'll answer as best I can now without futher a due:**

**Maka's POV**

**Maka and Soul's Apartment**

"The battle on the moon ended a month ago right? So why do I feel this way" I dug into my knees tearing

"Maka! I gotta get going so I'll see you later" a fimilar voice called

I shot back up "Ok Soul. I'll see you when you get back" I said hiding my depression

"I know something's bothering you so..." Soul stopped and checked his phone "Maka, Kid...I mean Lord Death would like to see us"

"Alright" I wiped my eyes, put on my traditional trench coat, and walked out of my room

"It's been a while since you put that on" Soul said

"It's kinda tight" I added causing to Soul grin

"Prevert!" I said heading out the door

**The Death Room**

"Hey Kid what's up" I greeted

Kid stood there in his Death cloak looking at his mirror "Hello Maka" he removed his mask and unhooded himself

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No, nothing at all" he turned facing me "As much as I hate to say this but..."

"But what?" I added

"I'm putting you in another team" he looked at me with his mask shaped eyes

"Ha! That's a laugh...your serious?" I frowned

He stood there with a serious face and posture

"But why, I've been helping others by..." Kid interupted me

"I know but the fact of the matter is we are getting new students and most of the two star meisters are teamed up" Kid explained sighing "It's been a week since the ceremony and this job is hard as it is...So I have to be tough"

I looked down at the bottom of his cloak "What about my partner?"

He stood there for a good long 5 minutes "Good point...Tell you what, seeing as your my friend I'll let Soul decide" he quickly looked at Soul

"Why the hell not. It'll be like old times not like were doing anything right Kid" Soul replied

Kid nodded

I looked at him relieved and smiling "Thank you Lord Death!"

"Please call me Kid, I'm still not used to that title!" Kid said putting back on his hood and mask "You team will be in tomorrow, and I'm picking up another one of 'those' signals again"

"You mean those men that showed up last week?" I asked

"Yeah..." Kid nodded

_Flashback_

_Outside Death City_

_"Ahh haha! My arm!" A man in casual clothes cried as a piece of fabric fell to the ground "Lets go! Mission failed!"_

_"The colonel has to know about this" Another man answered, he was wearing a leather jacket with the same piece fabric on the left shoulder along with some blue jeans. _

_"Damn it! We're like the third group that just got beat! Maybe we'll send one of the Elite 4 huh?" The man got up and dashed away with his partner_

_Maka stared at them another with two other meisters_

_"Should we got after them?" One asked_

_"No, they've gone too far" Maka panted holding a plain scythe_

_"What was their mission?" Another asked_

_"We should've asked first before we..." Maka stopped because one of the other meisters interupted "We!? You attack them before we could asked!"_

_Maka let out a sigh of irritation_

_Flashback ends_

**Back in the Deathroom**

"The other meisters told me what happened. I want to make sure this never happens again. Are we clear?" Kid asked

"Sure! And I didn't get their names" I awknowledged

"That doesn't matter anymore, I've already set them up as a team. So you'll be going right away" Kid looked over the his mirror

"Do I get team members for this?" I asked

Kid sighed "I was hoping to send Blackstar along but he is on a mission at the moment. I'll see what I can do"

"Alright Soul let's go" I cocked my head impling we should go

"Once you made contact bring him...them here. I would like a chat with the visitors" Kid ordered

"Alright!" I responded

We left the Death room and headed outside the city on Soul's motorcycle

"You seemed bothered by this, What seems to be the problem?" Soul asked keeping his eyes on the road

"One of them said something about sending an 'Elite 4' team" I said concerdly

"Well be able to handle it if they attack us" Soul said still keeping his eyes on the road

I blushed as we drove, I had my hands around his lower waist.

**Outside Death city**

I sat and waited for the group to show up "Soul, why don't we just head in the direction they'll be coming from?" I asked

"Then it isn't really an interception. The border of DC ends over" he pointed a few yards aheads to a small rock

"By crossing it we show that we aren't 'defending' the city" I stated, I was astonished at what Soul said

"I see two figures in the distance" I pointed

"Let's get ready" Soul stated turning into a weapon

After a while they slowly came into view, they stopped just after thw small rock. I could see their faces, 2 teenagers appeared to be 17-18

The one on the right had his hair spike up with his side completely down. He wore an unbuttoned formal navy blue trench coat along, undernethe was a black zip-up turtle neck. His pants were Black Cargo tuck into black boots. What stood out was his shoulder boards, they were more straps along with a modified patch similar to the one I have in my pocket.

The other had a large bang covering the right part of his face and neck length hair, he wore a black zip-up hoodie and some punkish black jeans.

"JC! Papers" the one in the blue trench coat demanded

The banged one unzipped his hoody and pulled out an envilope "Here Commander T!"

Commander T opened the papar "On behalf of the Ghost Brotherhood we offer up our lives...Jesse! What the hell is this?" Cmdr. T asked turning to his partner

"Gee I dunno Tony, Maybe we want to aviod a fight" Jesse stated shrugging

"Whatever its fine...we offer ourselves as POW (Prisoners Of War) for acting hostile towards your faction...but they attack us first!" Tony turn to Jese again

"I didn't write it! The colonel did" Jesse put his hands into his pocket, he reminded me of Soul

Tony sighed as he put the paper in his coat "You must be the Loli I heard so much about"

I scrunched looking at him then I pulled out the fabric "I think you dropped this" I grumbled flicking it at him hitting his chest

"We come in peace! We wish not to fight" Tony gestured his hands in a defensive position, I frowned at him

"Tone! I'm detecting energy levels that are above of a normal person! It almost feels...Holy" Jesse stood in a defensive postition

"My guess is she trying to prevent us from entering that city, which is the cause of the of the power we detected" Tony gestured as if he was read to pull out a katana "We already surrendered! Why is there need for violence?"

"As you're standing in a defensive state!" I glaced seriously

"I have to right to defend myself don't I?" Tony asked

I looked down thinking of a reason to counter that but left quiet

"Maka? What are you planning?" Soul asked me

I glaced up and darted towards them

They pulled out katanas out of thin air as if they were right there holstered

**Tony's POV**

**Brotherhood HQ, Winnipeg, Canada**

I sat in my new office looking around, I couldn't help but help sad. "Jengwei my former mentor" I thought "You died for a good reason but why now?" I started to cry not knowing it'll be my last time in a while

Jesse bardge right in "Tony the Colonel would like...were you crying?" He asked

I looked up at him wiped my eyes "Yeah I was. What of it"

"The commander wanted you to take his place, no one else would've..." I interupted his motivational speech

"I am aware of that! Why are you here? You mentioned the Colonel" I said in a calm tone

"Kolt would like to see us" Jesse he cocked his head

We went to the Colonel's office where we stood at attention as she sat in her chair

"Commander...Looks like Jengwei made an excellent choice" Colonel Kolt mumbled looking at a black fragment of something

"I'm sorry? Maim?" I slightly tilted my head

"Jengwei! He made an excellent choice pickin you to be his successor! Heh, I remember when I disapproved of it" she layed her head back

_Flashback_

_"Colonel! I'm choosing Tony to be my Successor!" Jengwei slammed his hands on the Colonel's desk_

_"The boy you found has no experience and I'm not even sure if he has enough GE!" She yelled back_

_"Give him some time! I can assure you he is one of the Harbingers" Jengwei clenched his fists_

_"That Harbinger story is Bull and you know it" Kolt smiled_

_"Oh that is where your wrong! I've seen and felt it's power! It is more than just stories! Just last week Tony look as if he was depressed, lonely, and giving up on life but some how he instantly change! His GE hasn't been more powerful, more confident, and his attitude skyrocketed" Jengwei explained_

_Kolt sat there for a good 5 minutes "Very send the boy in for inspection"_

_Flashback ends_

"When I saw first saw you, you were almost dead. The next time I saw you I felt a significant change, and I never been happier" she gave an aroused look

"Thank you maim" I nodded

She jumped over her desk so fast she was in front of my face in less than a second, however I didn't flinch

"Same expression I saw as I punched you when he brought you in" she whispered, she leaned in to my right ear "I think of you before I go to sleep"

"That's very flattering maim" I knew her intention

She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes as I still stood at attention, she let out a calm sigh "I read your files...and I'm wondering if you still got something left in here" she pointed to my chest

"More of less" I added still into into her eyes

"Your so mysterious! I love it!" She leaned closer to my face aiming for a kiss

Jesse rose his fist to his mouth "Ah-hem" he let out a fake cough

She quicky pulled herself away from me "Oh sorry! I...uh...lost track" she started blushing putting her fingers on her temples "it's getting kinda hot in here doesn't it"

"Very" I added cause her eyes to widen and look away

"Uh...there are individuals in the infirmary I need to see" she picked up a book to hide her face "come along"

Jesse leaned over beside me "The Colonel Digs you bro"

Put out my right hand indicading 'high five'. Jesse high fived as we followed her

**East Wing Infirmary, Brotherhood HQ**

"Wait here" she ordered

I stopped along with Jesse

She opened a curtain walked into one of the booths as I walked over to another booth

"Yo bro what are you doing?" Jesse whispered

"Finding out what happened, duh" I looked at him with a dumb look

"Commander?!" A man called

"Shh! I want to know what happened?" I asked

"We were sent to a place in the Nevada Desert to find out what was causeing this" he pulled out a piece of paper

I looked at it "This is power fluctuations!"

"Yeah!" He nodded holding his arm

"What happened?" I asked

"Once we saw a city we were stopped by a group of teenagers. I tried to explain why we were there but one of them attacked us, I assume she was the leader. She looked like a loli wearing a black trench coat, red plaid skirt and boots" he explained "I also dropped my patch"

"That'll do" I tapped his other shoulder then walked out

I talked with the other that were there, it appears they all had the same mission. They described the same person that injured them. I walked over to Jesse

"Anything conclusive?" Jesse asked leaning against the wall.

"We may be going to the place they've been sent too" I answered

"She is not going to send us" Jesse said

"She is going to send us" I replied

"She won't" Jesse shot back

"She will" I shot again

She walked out of the booth trying her best not to blush "Your going next"

I looked at Jesse crossed his arms pouting "Mother f..." He grummbled

"Here take this, read over it and say it once you encounter this group" she handed a piece of paper to Jesse

"Why do I have to carry it" Jesse asked putting it in his hoody

"Just...take it" she closed her eyes blushing harder

"I'll read it once I get there" I added

"Uh...ok, now leave!" She demanded

I turned around and headed out the infirmary, Jesse followed behind

**Nevada Desert, United States**

We walked what seemed like forever "how close are we?" Jesse asked

"Close enough!" I replied iritated

"It's freakin' hot!" Jesse complained

I notice 2 individuals and a bike "Still have that paper?" I looked back

"Yeah here" Jesse patted his chest

"Have it ready" I ordered

Once we got in range of a conversation we stopped

"JC! Papers" I said asking him to hand over the paper

"Here Commander T!" He hand the paper

I opened the papar "On behalf of the Ghost Brotherhood we offer up our lives...Jesse! What the hell is this?" I asked turning to Jesse

"Gee I dunno Tony, Maybe we want to avoid a fight" Jesse stated shrugging

"Whatever its fine...we offer ourselves as POW (Prisoners Of War) for acting hostile towards your faction...but they attack us first!" I turn to Jese again

"I didn't write it! The colonel did" Jesse put his hands into his pocket, as he always did under pressure

I sighed as I put the paper in my coat "You must be the Loli I heard so much about"

She scrunched looking at me then she pulled out a piece fabric "I think you dropped this" She grumbled flicking it at me httind my chest

"We come in peace! We wish not to fight" I gestured putting my hands out, she frowned at me

"Tone! I'm detecting energy levels that are above of a normal person! It almost feels...Holy" Jesse stood in a defensive postition

"My guess is she trying to prevent us from entering that city, which is the cause the power we detected" I gestured as if I was holding a holstered katana "We already surrendered! Why is there need for violence?"

"As you're standing in a defensive state!" She glaced seriously

"I have to right to defend myself don't I?" I asked

She looked down in complete silence

"Maka? What are you planning?" A voice called

She quickly looked up and darted towards us

We pulled out katanas out of thin air as if they were right there holstered

**If you could be so kind tell me how I did. It is bad? Is it good? could use more work? All that sort of nonsense**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi if your reading this then you are still interested in reading this fanfic. First off I had to make due of two OCs, I want a couple more for the story. There are 2 in this chapter and Darklover if you are reading this I hope I did a good job with your OCs and I would have you please don't kill me if I did.**

**Still Outside Death City**

Tony prepared himself to protect with his sword in hand. Maka swung her Soul once she got close enough, she swung aimlessly as Tony dodged each one of them taking a step back after every swing. "He's so fast! Each time I get close enough he either ducks or tilts!"

"Maka!" Soul cried getting Maka's attention. She not notice he passed the rock, she stopped swinging as Soul was iches away from Tony's face

Tony grinned "Well isn't this interesting"

Jesse had step back once Maka started swinging and asked "What it is Brother?"

"Jesse use your GE to make a line in the sand just iches away from my right foot" Tony explained

"This is sand not earth, and my specialty is fire" Jesse replied

"I have faith in you, do the best you can" Tony said still keeping his eyes on Maka

Jesse sword his katana into the ground, put his hands togather, preformed basic kung fu, he put his arm outward and moved it in a circle motion as he was dragging dirt. He started panting like he was tired

"Thanks Brother! You can rest now, that line you put was a border line" Tony excalmed

Maka ingored Tony and Jesse but when she looked to the ground she saw something that would be completely impossible. Jesse had created a line in the sand just like Tony asked

"What?! What is this?" Maka asked in utter shock

Tony grinned once more and was hit by a blast of fire

Maka's eyes widen and turned to see where the blast came from "Maria!"

"Hey Maka! Lord Death sent me" Maria glaced over to a bruning Tony

"Careful not to cross this line! And be carefully about them" Maka said holding Soul tighter

"He's on fire! There is no way he'll be able to..." She stopped as soon as Tony drew to fire into his hand "H-how is this posible?!" She exclaimed

"I'm not sure but from what I seen so far they can utilize the elements to their will and be uneffected by it" Maka explained

"So in other their not from here...great" Maria sarcasticly said

"Seeing as how we're here and not over there, Let me say this once more 'we wish not to fight and we come in peace'" Tony explained

"Then why do you have your weapon drawn?" Maria asked in a serious tone

"I realized my mistake" Tony put holstered his sword and put his hands around his head "Jesse I advise you to do the same"

"Why now?" Jesse did as he was told

"I saw the Loli's intention and would've been useless. Now we have a second person who I hope they'll understand the situation" Tony explained

Maria giggle as soon as she heard loli

"Really?" Maka stated looking at Maria

"We find it funny" Maria's weapon Eddie added

"Hmph" Maka pouted

Maria turned to Tony who was on his knees and hands at the back of his head along with his partner Jesse

"What are doing?" She asked

"What does it look like? We surrender" Tony replied

"Willingly?" Maria looked at him surprisingly

"We are your POWs now" Tony stated

"POWs?" Said asked herself

"Prisoners Of War!" Eddie added

"War? But we aren't fighting any war." Maria held her weapon level to her face

"Can we get going? I'm starving" Soul said

"Yes can we?" Jesse also said

The 2 Girls frowned at the boys both weapons and strangers

They were now enroute to DC "Death City".

"Yo Spikey! Why'd you attack my friend?" Maria questoned

"She attacked me and spikey has a name" Tony said

"Spikey seems better" Maria said

"Indeed! Any idea why you didn't bind our hands" Tony asked

"Oh...uh..." Maria studdered

"Relax, I'm bustin' your balls" Tony tapped her shoulder

Maria flinched when he did

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Eddie demanded

"Fine!" Tony said

"Yo Bro! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jesse asked Tony

"Why not? I mean its not like their leading us to a ditch in the woods and bury us" Tony joked

Maria quickly caught on "So since we're leading you to a ditch, mind telling us who you are? Your way to brown too be spanish, and sound like americans"

"Before we hop in to our demise we might as tell you. We are Native Canadian, and belong to a group called 'The Ghost Brotherhood'. Right now we are at war with two other superpowers" Tony explained

"Well there is no war here! Unless you brought it with you" Maka stated, Tony felt the anger build up

Ingoring Maka's statement he asked Maria "From your slight accent I'd say you would be from Mexico right?"

"Not everybody picks up on it. You must be spend alot of time with a wide varity of nationalities" Maria complemented

"More or less" Tony replied

**The Death Room**

"Your intention was to confirm about the power flucuations? Interesting, I never knew how strong my Soul was" New Shinigami stated as he looked over to his students

"With all due respect M'lord, I was sent as a prisoner to negoiate an aliance" Tony bowed taking everyone by surprise except for Jesse

"You don't need to be so formal about it" Kid said grinning under his mask

"Oh but I want to. I know my place and the title 'Lord' is all I need to know about about an individual such as yourself" Tony explained his reason for being formal

For once Kid felt pride about being a Shinigami, but it also brothered him. Maria and Maka looked at Tony and Shingami conversed

"Your too kind, What about this aliance?" Kid asked

"An aliance? I didn't take think you would take it seriously" Tony said in a thinking posture

"Hmmm, From what I heard from Maria you are fighting a war. I want to help." Kid offered

"No! I will no have your students get involved in war!" Tony demanded

"Just because we have an academy doesn't mean we have an army" Kid noted DWMA had it's own force

"In that case, Are you prepared to sacrifice your men's lives over others who have none? Are you ready to live a life of day to day loss? War isn't something you fight physically but also mentally, This war stared not too long ago and it'll last for a long time." Tony explained reminding himself how it started

"I see, you have a point so how about an agreement for war effort" Kid asked

"What sort of agreement?" Tony tilted his in queston

"Basic things like supplies, intelligence, reconnaisse, etc." Kid pulled a piece of paper from his cloak. Everyone was stunned to Kid's request

"Very well, and if I refuse?" Tony grabbed the paper and read it over

"Then I'd advise you and your partner to leave my city!" Kid threatened

"That does sound tempting but I'd rather stay" Tony awknowledged signing the paper

"That wasn't really a threat" Jesse stated "All what we were ordered to do is check out this place and frankly..."Tony stopped Jesse and covered his mouth

"What my partner is trying to say is we should throw a ball for the agreement" Tony smiled nevously

Everyone look at Tony and thought the same thing_ "But it sounded like he wanted to leave"_

"A ball?" Kid asked pictured a ball

"Yes, a ball. We 'The Brotherhood' has held 'Balls' every now and then" Tony grinned

"Excuse me?" Kid asked disgusted

Eddie couldn't help but burst out laughing, Maria blushed, Maka and Soul already left, Tony caught on to Maria's blushing

"Yes, We always held the 'Biggest Balls'" Tony exclaimed causing Eddie to laugh harder and Maria blush harder and redder

"Oh, I get it now" Kid chuckled because he thought of something else

"I held one of the 'Biggest Balls' myself due to my promotion" Tony grinned

"Our 'Balls' are big" Jesse added grinning

Maria couldn't help but get a heavy nose bleed and Eddie was rolling and crying on the floor laughing as hard as he could

"You know what? The academy could use some 'Balls'" Kid nodded smiling

Maria's face poofed and hit the floor with blood gushing from her nose, and Eddie still on the floor rofl'ing

"Somebody got a little too excited" Tony added "Everything will hosted by us so don't worry about it"

"Your group will be here tonight" Kid ordered

"I'm not sure about tonight but..." Tony stopped as New Shinigami rose his hand

"That wasn't a queston" Kid said sternly

"Ass" Tony grumbled under his lip

"I want you to contact them now and get everything done for tonight" Kid turned to his mirror

"Yes M'lord" Tony saluted "Jesse get that comunicator"

"Here" Jesse handed a device

"You boys can check out the academy and fimilarize the place" Kid added

"Yes sir" Tony waved good bye

**Adacemy Hallway**

"Colonel Kolt! This is Commander Beardi! Come in" Tony radioed

"Oh Tony I missed hearing your voice and worried so about you" Kolt replied on the other end, Tony looked to Jesse and point to the comunicator with a suave smile

"I missed you too dear, Listen have my company come to my postition I managed to come to an agreement and thus we are throwing a ball" Tony explained

"You called me 'Dear'..." Kolt replied aroused "Ok 'dear' I'll have your entire company go to your postition"

"Be quick though we are the one who's hosting" Tony hung up "Man the Colonel seems to like me like a fan girl"

"You did defy everyone that went against your ideas but you showed everyone your determination you weren't going to stop. You simply didn't care what others thought of you" Jesse envied "You may have had a rough childhood but look at you now, You fight endlessly without rest and I admire you for it, hell we all do" Jesse hit Tony's chest lightly

"Thanks! Now I'm going to find a bathroom, Stay here!" Tony ordered

"I'll get lost if I don't" Jesse replied as Tony grinned running around the corner

He smiled as he went around the corner "You! Around the other corner behind me, Maria was it?"

"How did you know? I was completey quiet" Maria slowly walked out with kleanex in each nose

"My senses are that of a ninja, I know you've been there since he started the call" Jesse stated

"I was passing after I seen the school nurse...What did you mean by 'you had a rough childhood'?" Maria asked curiously

Jesse sighed "Everybody in our organization knows Tony is an orphan!" Maria's eyes widen "His parents were forced to abandon him and if they didn't they would live a life of pain"

"What happened?" Maria asked relating herself

"They choose what was best for him, they left him in the city with his grandparents which wasn't good enough" Jesse explained

"I had a rough childhood too...Me and Madre had to live with an abusive father" Maria looked down

"In Tony's case he had no Mother or Father...he was abused mentally to the point of a mental breakdown...It shattered his heart leaving nothing" Jesse referred how Tony felt no emotion

"But he seems like a normal person" Maria added

"He hids it by showing false emotion...Others say he has no heart but really it's only broken" Jesse eye ran a single tear "Another thing is he is immortal"

"Immortal? Is this posible?" Maria asked in such an emtion matter

"I didn't believe it myself but one time I seen him get impailed by swords, and all he did was stand there. I realized that kind of attack should have made him fall to the ground, but he changed the tide and killed the attackers" Jesse remembered about an abush set up by the enemy

"He is emotionless and immortal..." Maria couldn't help but feel sorry for him

"It is a curse he is forced to live with, but he calls it a gift he is given" Jesse said "He cannot feel expressions because he has no heart, He cannot love because he cannot die" Jesse quoted

"I see..." Maria began to cry

"Hey take it easy, It's him and not you" Jesse tried to calm Maria

"I thought my life was rough, but him...he experienced pain no one should" Maria fell but Jesse caught her from falling

"He has sad depressing back story, I envy him!" Jesse smiled

"You envy him?! But...but..." She tried to pulled herself togather when Jesse spoke

"Just because he doesn't feel doesn't mean he can still express, he just can't feel them. Since then I've seen and felt Tony's Determination, Humility, Leadership, Faith, and Confidence" Jesse hugged Maria

Maria's eye widen when she heard the word "Confidence" in an instant she stopped crying. she leaned off Jesse and looked at him wih sincere eyes

"Better?" He asked

"Much" she smiled

"I don't normally do this" Jesse admitted

"Do what" Maria tilted her head

"Calm others" He implied

"Well you did a great job, Thank you" she bowed

"Heh, your welcome" Jesse grinned at the awknowdgement

**Later that night**

"You brought the entire brigade?" Tony grummbled as his left eye twitch. Luckly everyone was at home but a few students stay including Maria and Eddie

"Why not? I what to show the other Commanders you aren't just a heartless soldier" Kolt expressed as 25 men and women stood behind her

Maria who was stand not to far for the group of strangers over heard the comment

"Orders." Tony added

"Oh come on, Give yourself some credit" Kolt leaned to Tony's side

"Tony-sama, You mustn't be too hard on yourself" a female commander walked over to Tony

"Tony, Know we aren't allowed to love each other but I feel love towards you" another called

"I swear, If she says something about his heart I will step in" Maria said to herself

"But you don't even know the dude" Eddie added

"Is this someway we came bring you heart back" Kolt grabbed Tony's arm and wrapped herself around it

"Hey!" A voice called from behind her as 2 other commanders intervined "I can't let you call my friend heartless! Just because he can't feel doesn't mean he can't express!" Maria stopped

"Why you little..." One called as he was pulled back and slammed into the ground

"Watch what you say! She has a point!" Kolt demanded "Not many know of this, what was your name?"

"Maria Garcia! Two star meister!" Maria exclaimed

"Tony did you tell her about your condition?" Kolt look over to Tony who was by now surrounded by every female commander

"That would be me" Jesse walked from the crowd of officers

"Hmmm, Ok but why?" Kolt asked

"She wanted to know and plus she shared a similar experience." Jesse explained

_"Tony is giving such a concered look, unbelievable_" Maria thought

"Very well, Now Maria how 'bout spending diner with this Brigade" Kolt offered

"Wait! I will not have my meister have diner with a bunh of strangers!" Eddie sheilded Maria

"You must be her partner! You want to come with?" She offered as well

"I-I don't know?" Eddie stood at ease

"Don't worry Ed, We'll be Ok" She said conforting her partner "We'll be surrounded by Officers"

"Well ok but it was your call" Eddie nodded

She smiled calmly

"There was a diner that we passed by" a Commander called

"No way I'd say we eat someway fancy" another called followed by a few 'yeahs'

"Let the Colonel decide" a serious Commander said

"Let's go help the Diner" Kolt yelled

**'Death City's Finest' Diner**

Everyone crowed the place like it had a special for a very cheap price, From outside people were watch curiously to see what was happening, As for the diner manager he was freaking out due to a lot of people that had entered his place

"I want this" a Commander said

"Oh I want to try this one" another exclaimed with joy

"Should I? I should!" A female nodded

"I need to watch my calorie count" one said checking her curves

_"Tony seemed to be enjoying himself"_ Maria looked at him as she thought "You seem happy"

"Do I? I didn't even notice" Tony looked at Maria waiting for her food

_"Is it really that bad?"_ She thought

"Look just because I had a bad childhood doesn't mean I'm depressed" Tony assured "I don't cling on to the past, It keeps one from going foward. For instance I always look ahead and wait for tommorrow to came along" Tony grinned

"I-I never looked at it that way" Maria blushed

Tony held out a napkin "Just in case"

"It's not like that!" She said

"Eddie! I heard you had a similar experience" Tony asked

"Not something I like to talk about" Eddie said so boldly

"Say no more! I don't like talking about my experience any more than you do" Tony expained

"10 Orders of the Burger Special, 5 Orders of the Pasta Surprise, 6 Orders of the Turkey BLT with Soup, and 9 Orders of the Mighty Caesar" The manager explained

Once he handed their food he expected everyony to dig in but nothing happened until Kolt stood up "To our fallen Brothers and Sisters that have perished on the field..." She noticed Eddie trying to bite into his burger

"Eddie! Show some respect!" Maria demanded

"Fine!" He put his burger down and looked up to Kolt

"Thank you, now where was I...oh...Our Brothers and Sisters may have fallen in battle but their spirits are carried on, Their life cycle ended as they begin a new! To our Brothers and Sisters!" Kolt rose her glass

"For the Brotherhood!" She said holding her flass in the air

"For the Brotherhood!" Every member rose theirs

As they finished everyone slowly ate their meal in silence

"Hey Tony? Why is everyone being quiet?" Maria asked

"It's a sign of respect of our fallen, It's like our moment of silence. We eat slow to remind us of how important a meal is to everyone including none members" Kolt explained

"I see" Maria nodded, She look to Eddie who had scarfed down his meal

After everyone was done everyone sat still and waited for everyone else to finish, Eddie was having trouble waiting

"We're done here." Kolt stood

"Finally!" Eddie sighed

Everyone pulled out their wallets and put at least 5-8 gold coins on the table which was alot more than it was

"You don't need to pay that much, one coin from each of you is good enough" the manager explained

"Are you refusing a generous offer?" A female officer said sternly

"No not at all." The manager stood defensive

"Quit complaining and take the money to expand and hiring some staff okay" she insisted

Everyone left for a hotel

Maria and Eddie headed home

"They seem nice" Maria said to her partner

"They are nice" Eddie replied

"Why are you so bold!" She began hitting him repeated lightly

"Because I like you" he stated blushing

She stopped and looked at him

"Quit teasing me!" She started again

"I'm not! I really do" he admitted

"Stop it!" She demanded as the two walked away

They were unaware of a hooded individual in the ally "This has been an unfortunate! Now I have another faction to deal with" reveiling that the hooded person was a she, a Witch

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review in depth on how it made you feel. It can be good or a bad comment. I'd perfer any time of review if I can get one. So take your time to review a d don't forget to send me some OCs **

**PLEASE! Remember Personality is key if you do send an OC this way**


	3. Chapter 3

**Difficult Encounters**

**Thank for your support! To answer some guest questons, I like Cheese88 Maria and Eddie's OC is found on Darklover62199's profile. Now that I have some OCs the story can continue. The witch in the last chapter will be the antagonist. In case your wondering the 'Balls' part in the last chapter was from Johnny Depp's "Dark Shadows". If your still reading this your in for a surprise**

**Tony POV**

**DWMA balcony**

I sat there on a ledge looking over the night sky, looking at a funny moon, and I thought of all the times I've been on the battlefield. I also heard foot steps behind my and right away I knew who it was _"Jesse..."_

"Sup, I came to see what you were doing?" Jesse walked over to sit beside me

"I'm just looking at the night sky, at funny lookin' moon, and thinking" I told him

"Seeing as how you can't feel any expression I suppose thinking is all you can do" Jesse looks over to the moon "He's looking pretty lively tonight huh"

"He sure is, hey Jesse?" I said

"What's up brother?" He asked

"How will this war end?" I asked jokingly

"Truth be told, I'm just a grunt. Your an officer that changed the way we think, Only time will tell" Jesse explained "Come on Kolt is in the Death Room waiting...wanting"

"She wants the D!" I said sarcasticly

"Only yours brother, only yours" Jesse finished as we left the balcony

**The Death Room**

I walk its long hall just to reach the center, Once I did I seen about 5 other Commanders, Kolt, And Lord Death convening over a table

"Kolt!" I called

"Commander! It brings me joy everytime I see you" she smiled

"Indeed, Now is the rest of the Officers is over at the hotel?" I asked

"To tell you the truth, the full truth. I came by myself then one of the other commanders tagged along. The last thing expected was the entire brigade followed, so they were sent back" Kolt explained "I ordered them back because we still need leadership back home. Without leadership there is confusion, without order there is only chaos."

"Why did they come along in the first place" I asked

"To my surprise, they wanted to see and help you. I told them it wasn't neccissary but they all told at was the least they can do" Kolt lowered her head

"That's right!" A female officer called

"Lush, I'd expected that kind of answer from you" I added causing Lush to Blush

"I don't believe you met these officers. This one here is Lush, That serious sternly one is Xelion, the shy one hiding behind her is Haruka, that man is Jetex, the other is...what was your name again?" Kolt asked

"Genra, My name is Genra" Genra's eye twitched

"Never forget it again Genji" Kolt joked

"Explain what I missed" I put out my hands on the table

"Lush's Company will provide the food which should be done soon" Kolt turned to Lush

"Of Course! Tony and I will have a magneficent dinner!" She cheered

_"Stay away from him, he's mine" _Kolt grumbled under her lip "Anyway Haruka's company will be inner security and act like the secert service" At this comment Haruka hid behind Xelion

"She get like this when she's around Tony" Xelion added, Kid nodded to the reponse

"Xelion's Company will be outer security and making sure nobody decides to crash the ball." Kolt explained

"Nobody will get past my defence around the city" Xelion said sternly "and Tony-sama, I'd expect a dance from you"

"Thanks to Tony we would be able work feely without you women distracting us, Right Genra?" Jetex looked to Genra

"Indeed, Tony is the offical face when it comes to opposite sex relations" Genra added

"You say something!" Kolt eye's darted to the male Commanders like daggers

"N-no maim..." Genra and Jetex studdered

I was unaware of what was happening _"The girls seem pretty defensive of me, why?"_ I thought

"Back to where we were, Jetex and Genra's Company will be backup incase the manage to get past Xelion's checkpoints" Kolt kept explaining

"What about my company?" I asked

"You company has done alot in the past month so I ordered them to relax and enjoy the party" Kolt again kept explained

"A soldier's job is to never rest in times of war" I added

Kolt sighed "Tony I seen your record, Your company haven't taken a single day off. You are hereby ordered to stand down by any means necessary, until I say so" Kolt ordered

"Yes maim" I nodded in awknowledgement

_"He seemed pretty disappointed by the ordered" _Kolt thought _"but never the less this is for his own good"_

"Commander Xelion! The check points are set" a regular bowed before Xelion and right after the two left

"Commander Haruka! Security is in place" Another bowed before Haruka, Haruka nodded and left in a hurry

"Planning is over and Tony play various music" Jetex asked

"I will" I said before left

The Commanders left for their postitions leaving Kid, Kolt and Jesse

"So shall we?" Kolt implying they should leave to

**Overall POV**

**Party Time outside the Academy**

Tony stood with his friends, Kyle and Patrick

Kyle had his hair in a bob cut, wearing a white zip up hoodie under a poofy black vest, he wore black jeans.

Patrick on the other hand was wearing a black toque, with a plain black hoodie with some punkish black jeans

"Yo brother, You see Jesse around?" Patrick asked

"Nah man, He should be ready by now" Tony looked over to an individual wearing an all red shirt and pants

He ran over to the three "Here get dressed" Jesse said handing the three bags

"What's this" Kyle asked

"Band apperal. As a band we need to look 'Boss'" Jesse said "Each one has a color that we represent, and a style we like"

In less than a second we darted towards the washroom

"Ok listen up everyone! This is a party to welcome new allies! So please welcome 'The Ghost Brother'!" Lord Death introduced as everyone clapped

"I wonder if any of these guys are strong!" Blackstar muttered

"Now don't go around pissing these men and women off. The reason for this is because these people are soldiers and will kill if engadged." Lord Death annouced after he heard Blackstar's tactless comment "They are fighting a war else where but a portion is here to relax"

"Blackstar! You need to relax, just because your the strongest here doesn't mean you can go around beating these people up" Maka walked over with Soul

"I could say the same for you." Blackstar added

"You heard?!" Maka flinched

"It's no secret, everyone knows about it" Soul said

"Who's that?" Tsubaki pointed of to four individuals wearing one color each.

Maka indentified Tony wearing an all white BDU uniform under a white trench coat, And Jesse wearing an all red shirt and pants. She didn't know he other two. One was wearing all black track suit and the other wearing an all yellow dress suit.

"Like a boss!" Jesse said to himself

Kolt took the stage wearing a ball dress showing her cleavage and legs

"Tonight's music is here!" Kolt annouched "The Original members of the Elite 4, Please welcome 'The Killing of Three!" Every brotherhood member clapped and cheered. Everyone else was thinking _"WTF! There are four of them"_

"Don't let the name fool you! It is the instruments that make these wonderful boys!" Kolt explained

"Elite 4 huh? I going to challenge them once their done!" Blackstar said

"Blackstar! We don't even what they are capible of! They could be Killers!" Tsubaki said freightfully

"I don't care all I want is a challenge! Since I beat everyone here they could be a start!" Blackstar imagined himself standing over all the Brotherhood members at made a hill with the Elite 4 around him wasted

"Blackstar, I fought them and they seem hardcore and they did was dodge" Maka remembered

"Hardcore? I like!" He muttered

"Thanks Kolt, We are playing tonights music and we'll get started!" Tony readied himself as his band mates took theirs instruments. Jesse was guitar, Patrick had bass, and Kyle on drums

_"Damn! It's like he didn't notice my chest! No matter, time to switch to drastic measure"_ she thought turning the side of Tony's face and leaned in, Kissing him with her eyes closed

This action caught everyone by surprise dropping heir jaws except for Jesse, Kyle, Patrick and the other Commanders, the female officers looked at her like she was going to die very soon

She slowly gave distance and opened her eyes, noticing Tony had no emotion then he spoke "Your drunk!"

She had forgotten about the drinks she had taken before, she blushed and ran off stage _"Damn it! This is going to be alot harder than I thought"_

The female officers laughed in relief, everyone chuckled as the comment

"Now that is out of the way, Lets get started! First song is 'Girls just want to have fun' by 'Relient K'

**Listen to the song on Youtube...er...something becasue I'm lazy and don't want to paste the lyrics**

"He, That wasn't so bad right" he joked

"Now play Gentleman by Psy" a voice called out

"Really? Gentleman?" Tony asked

"Yes really?" Another called out

"KC! Drums!" Tony pointed

He started the beat, once he did someone called out "This a raid!"

Everyone turned to see who called out

"Arachnophobia? I thought we beat them?" A student called

"How did they get past security?" A brotherhood member called

"We snuck in! We are the last of Arachnophobia!" The leader called as he had his men surprise the security pinning them, grabbing the officers, and taking the colonel by the mouth

"Ah! Tony do something!" Haruka called

"My orders are to stand down by any means neccessary." Tony said as he is being pinned by an arachnophobian soldier

Colonel Kolt bit the soldier holding her by the mouth

"Tony! Take down the Attackers!" Kolt ordered as her attacker cried

Tony grinned "Finally! Some place where I feel at home!"

Tony dashed toward the soldier holding his hand, just as he looked he was instantly cut down into 2 halves then turning into a kishin soul

Members of Tony's Company joined the fight taking down every remnant of Arachnopobia. The attackers were cut down, beaten, stabbed, and overwealmed. Nobody had seen this kind of combat before and it freighten them. This was different from the assault on Baba Yaga castle. Blackstar looked as the men and women of the Brotherhood fought without remorse, without mercy, and with nothing held back

"Damn these people are hardcore!" Blackstar thought as he seen an arachnobian soldier was sliced, he turned to Tony who was smiling as he fought the remnants taking all of them down faster than he himself could.

Tony approached the leader "Did you think you'd get this far without a fight? Your dead wrong!"

"Look man I'm just trying to make some money! He were hired to take the academy by surprise! Our orders were to take and lock the students!" The leader crawled back shakingly

"My orders are to take down every last one of you!" Tony walked forward slowly

"Come on man lemme go! I'll leave and never come back..." He said studdering, Tony raises his sword "No! No please!"

"No Tony stop!" Maria cried but it was too late Tony had slashed his sword turning the man into a kishen soul

"All targets eliminated" Tony announched

"Well done guys! It's seem I did do us a favor" Lord Death said

"He said they were hired be someone. Xelion, have your men do an entire scan of the city! Whoever hired them may still be around!" Kolt ordered

"Yes maim!" Xelion nodded

"Not again" Soul grumbled "Hey Maka, maybe we'll..." he stopped to see Maka's eyes wide

"No, Impossible!" She muttered

"Maka! What do you see?" Blackstar stood beside her

"Thats...Theres..." Maria studdered

"That man's Soul!" Maka stood frozen "His soul...it's like it's not even there!"

Tony was unware of this, he walked over to Kolt's side

"Lord Death, Looks as if we need to assist in anyway we can" Kolt said

"Looks that way" he added

**The next day**

Everyone at the academy was assigned to a group led by the Brotherhood

"So why did the Colonel agree to this?" Tony asked his second-in-command Keller

"We didn't, you did sir!" He said pulling out a piece of paper "This is a copy of the agreement. Read this section if you haven't already"

"This agreement allows the DWMA and The Ghost Brotherhood to exchange information, and co-operate in times of battle. Having that said 'The Brotherhood' is aid the DWMA in anyway posible" Tony finished reading

"Satisfied?" Keller asked

"So the order didn't come from the Colonel" Tony stated

"More or less. Lord Death asked for help and the Colonel knows how important relationship building is" Keller explained

Tony nodded

"Everyone! Those assigned Section Alpha come over here!" Tony waved

"Those assigned over the Section Hearth over here" Lush cheered

"Those in Section Shadow come here" Xelion said sterny

"All in Section Western git yer ass ova here" Genra said

"Um...Section Rose...here" Haruka said shyly

"Section Ultramax! Here!" Jetex waved

The massive group was divided into six portions

"Damn it! Why wasn't I sent to Section Shadow!" Blackstar said gritting his teeth

"Relax ok, It sounded like she would too hard" Tsubaki said concernly

"So why did we get sent to Alpha anyway" Soul asked

"Kid divided us by power level! Alpha being the highest and Rose being the lowest" Maka explained

"Even the new kids?" Maria walked over

"Yeah, he also thinks Alpha is he most disiplined. So he's allowing newbies into the group" Maka pointed over to 2 individuals one male and the other female

The male was dark, wore a red shirt and light blue jeans, He was of african desendant with short curly hair. The other look of asian desendant, she wore a formal reddish chinese dress with her haired in a long ponytail. She walked as she was a servant to him.

"Before we get started all of you are fighting me!" Tony boasted as everyone's jaw dropped and froze, the only two that didn't freeze were the 2 people new students "Johnathan and Min"

**If I didn't get OCs in time I would have stopped this far and asked for OCs to contine the story, but someone was kind enough to lend me some so if your reading this I thank you alot! Your requests for Johnathan and Min will be placed in the next chapter, I haven't forgot about it. Please review to give me motivation to continue. BTW Blackstar will be kicking ass or will he be getting his ass kicked? Follow and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Difficult Encounters *Updated***

**Holla People! I did some think about sending Tony to another world but which one? Look at my Overall OC in my profile to get an overview of what he is like. I gave thought of various anime like Freezing, Sailor Moon, Negima, maybe-Naruto. Nvr mind that I hope you like this Chapter**

**The Death Room**

Lord Death (Death the Kid) as been watching the groups start their training through his mirror. He could see six different groups doing something different from each other. One had been put into a square at attention similar to a military ceremony, another was doing yogo, yet another one had been sparing. He noticed one was standing in shock, another had been stting around an officer, the last one was doing notheing but waiting.

"Amazing is it not?" The Colonel added

"Yeah it is, I still can't believe you guys were able to managed all of the students" Kid said in amazement "How exactly did your men do it?" Turning to Colonel Kolt

Kolt grinned with her eyes closed "You underestimate us!" She said opening her eyes "We are more then willingly and determined to help an ally!"

"Hmm, Your clothes seem different than yesterday" Kid noticed a unifrom in grey with blue detail

"This my standard Colonel's Unifrom. As you can see it looks alot like a Japanese Naval Officer's Uniform!" Kolt twisted around showing herself off "Each officer has their own style of detail color, Mine mainly is blue, plus I usually have my cloak on so it's hard to tell if I have my uniform on"

"So each officer has to choose a color of detail of their uniform" Kid confirmed

"Yeah, the detail on an officers is choosen by themselves" Kolt nodded

"I can't stop looking at your blue stripes running down from your shoulder to your cuff, from underneath your belt to the pant leg" Kid's eyes trailed up and down "I've noticed you've taken a liking to Tony, Why is that"

Without flinching or blushing she stood in deep thought then said soft tone "This is goin to take awhile"

**Outside**

"Do I have any takers?" Tony asked looking around "Any one?"

Just as Johnathan was about to step when his second in command spoke "Sir, if I may speak freely...As an officer they would stand no chance against you! Everyone here looks afraid of you" Keller added

"Except for that individual there" Tony pointed to Johnathan "You there! You will be assigned under my wing along with your partner Johnathan"

"How do you know my name?" Johnathan asked with a surprised look

"I read over everyone's file, I am going to have members of my company chaperone a group of three weapons and meisters, That means you too Keller! Johnathan Jones, Min Li, Maria Garcia, Eddie Alexander, Blackstar, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa come over here" Tony gestured his finger

_"I think this is a horrible idea! *mentally sighs* Orders are orders after all!" _Tony thought "Even though Johnathan and Blackstar's personality will colide"

"Hey 'Homie'! What are you starting at!" Blackstar yelled

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki called

Johnathan looked at him trying to keep his cool "My friend, I was simply admiring on how nice you dress" which was obivously a lie in Tony's eyes

"You better listen to your babysitter" Min stated as Maria and Eddie stepped away

"What's that?" Blackstar started to get annoyed

"I'm sure she didn't it at all" Tsubaki said trying to calm Blackstar

"Oh but I did, I can clearly see a babysitter holding him back" Min says as emotionless as Tony

Tony saw the uneasyness of Eddie and Maria, It made a spark inside him but he didn't know what is was, it happened so quick. He watched as tenstion rose up between the two meisters, he simply waited for them to attack each other

Maria looked at him only to see him smiling _"he looks as if he's waiting for something" _she thought

"I had enough of this! Li!" Johnathan stated implying for an attack

Li took a little bow then turned into a pole with a small scimitar at one end, and the other with a spike. In Tony's mind it was no dought a Chinese Martial Arts Weapon. A Guandao

Tsubaki on the other hand look disappointed turning into a chain scythe "Do you realize who your messing with?!" Blackstar stated as he grabbed Tsubaki

"I'm about to find out!" Johnathan said waiting for an attack in a chinese defence stance

Blackstar dashed toward Johnathan and went for a swing, only to have it blocked. Not by Min's blade, but by Tony's hand, Johnathan also tried to block but with Tony in the way it seem he attacked him causing him to hold Min's blade

Every eyes of the team widened to see Tony had blocked the attack "Oh my, It seems you both tried to attack me" Tony grinned as he lied fiendishly

Blackstar jumped back "Commander! I will not fight you!" He said angerly

"Then I suggest you stand down at once, in order prevent any more incidents" Tony looked at him with such fierce eyes it made him twitch, almost like Stein's evil grin. He gripped Tsubaki's handle then let go allowing her in transform into human form

"Thank you" Tsubaki gave a little bow to Tony

"And you? No, I know you wont because you want someone to test your ablities" Tony kept grinning

"Johnathan, I'm detecting alot of...darkness?...No it can't be" Min stated

Johnathan tugged back but it seemed firmed and unable to move.

Maria used her minor soul preception, unable to see his soul she also felt something dark surrounding Tony _"A Kishin? It can't be"_ she thought

Tony swung a left jab at Johnathan's face who dodged it easily but felt a stiff feeling in his cheek, in seconds he was sent flying across to the wall of the Academy sticking comicly a few feet off the ground

Everyone around took attention to this, noticing Tony was standing there with a closed fist. Johnathan peeled off the hit the ground, Min transformed back "Johnathan! Are you feeling alright?" Min asked feeling a little concerned for him

"Heh, whos the babysitter now!" Tsubaki giggled

Min gave her a death glare "Hmph!"

"Tony!" Lush, Haruka, and Xelion yelled running over to his side. Everyone was hoping to tackle him but instead they questoned. "What happened?" Xelion asked

"I was walking past those two when they attacked me" Tony explained

Min spoke right after Tony "That's not..." Then it hit Min, she couldn't help but remember Tony was clearly walking past the two before Blackstar dashed_ "H-how? It was clear he wasn't there before that kid dashed at us with such speed!"_

"'That's not' what?" Tony asked grinning

Min tried to think of something fast but this was the first time she was stuck

"That's not like us, I mean we didn't exactly know why we attack you. I guess we both wanted to test our abilites" Tsubaki said with glee. Min thought _"Why is she helping me? I made it clear I don't like her"_

"Blackstar realized his mistake" Tsubaki gave Blackstar a nudge "Right Blackstar?"

"Yeah, yeah I made a mistake! I hate to admit it" Blackstar grummbled and shrugged

"Yes, We did attack you to see if you would react. You suceeded with flying colors" Min bowed not allowing him to she her confused face. Johnathan was out cold from a single punch from the officer, It was clear enough to see he was strong enough to knock out her 'meister' even if it had't hit him "We apologize"

"You need more training!" Tony stated making Min feel weak by this statement "However I still need some proof of determination! Once he wakes come see me"

"Blackstar! Seeing as your hardcore, I'm sending you to Section Shadow!" Tony said

"Yes!" Cried Blackstar

Tony turned to Xelion "Push him until he's sore, then keep pushing until he can't move, and finally push him until he's dead! When he's dead, well lets not go crazy now" Tony whispered

"Yes my love!" Xelion leaned in, Tony turned away not noticing Xelion wanted a kiss, as the other officers giggled as she was left 'again'

"Maka! Your with us!" Tony called out

"Sorry Xelion, but maybe next time!" Lush cheered running by

"Uh...Yeah...Sorry but I'm not going to lose to my old apprentence" Haruka changed her tone to a much more serious one as she walked back to her section

"You were always more serious than I Haruka!" Xelion said waving

_"What happened?" _Min thought to herself_ "I saw a fist that made no contact! How strong are you?"_

Blackstar transfered to Section Shadow, Maka filled his postion, Johnathan slowly gain concience after a few hours of night night "ughh...My face!"

"Your awake, Now lets go" Min cocked her head leaving no room for arguments, he nodded, got up and walked toward his Section

"What happened? The last thing I remember was standing in front of that officer" Johnathan shook his head walking over with Min

"To my surprise he's more stronger than either you or I had anticipated, it turns out he didn't even touch you" Min stated "You've been out cold for at least most of the class"

"I what! No there must be some kind of mistake!" Johnathan protested

"I seen this happen! All he did was swing a blind jab" Min recalled "We said we such see him once you've woken up"

"Well let's go see what he has to say!" Johnathan didn't sound to enthusiastic about

Tony stood as he watched Fire strikes come toward him, without using mich effort he put out his hand and drew the fire to his hand, after seeing another strike he dodged both of them.

"I thought Elemental Witch Hunter was only using elements" Maka asked

"I can use a special witch hunter that can coat it using any element around me" Maria grinned looking at Tony "But it takes a chuck of my power if I do coat it" Maria slumps using her scythe to help her stand up "so it's better for me to use the other one without using much power"

"I see" Maka nods "it's been a few hours of this and I still don't feel tried! Maka stated

"You did see that, didn't you" Min asked

"Yeah I did" Johnathan sighs "Why did you want to talk to us?"

"To train both of you!" Tony turned with a big smile

"I don't need training!" Johnathan growled

"Then take out those meisters in Section Ultramax!" Tony pointed to a few groups in Section Ultramax

"Them?! Right now!" Johnathan pointed at them still looking at Tony

"And the Commander!" Tony joked

"I'll take on those meisters, but not the Commander!" Johnathan said

"Hey Johnathan! I would like to finish training with our team chaperone" Maka said happily

Johnathan grinned as she smiled "Of course!" Then he bowed

Maka giggles at this along with Maria "Tony! Shall we?"

"Johnathan! My orders to you are to take on those meisters there! Understood?" Tony asked

Johnathan awknowlegde the order, he didn't do it for Tony but for the girls

"Once your done come back here!" Tony said

Johnathan heard this walked over to the group

"Check out this short ass Mofo!" Called a meister

"Man, He be like 5 cent!" Dissed another

Johnathan swung a punch to the first meister knocking him out, then proceeded with a kick to the other meister's face. Others meisters joined the little fight but were knocked out cold with little effort. Without a dought he had taken some fighting classes from Min which help alot until he froze when a voice say behind him "Alpha wants a rival? I should've have seen it coming because our Companies back home are rivals!"

Johnathan slowly turned around "I...uh...Hi?"

Jetex put his hand on his head, Johnathan was expecting a heavy hit from him "Johnathan was it? You have potential! Consider yourself lucky you'll be training with one of The Brotherhood's best!" Jetex walked away

Johnathan felt fear for just a moment _"What was that? Was I accually scared?! No matter I can begin my training!" _He stopped _"Did I just say that?!"_

"Oi! Johnathan! Come meet you teamates!" Tony waved

Johnathan ran toward him and stopped once he was in fornt of the man "Commander? was it?"

"Just call me Tony!" Tony grinned "These are your teamates meister Maka and her weapon Soul" Tony pointed

"Hey!" Maka smiled

"Sup!" Soul added

Johnathan felt happy seeing Maka smile and having someone as 'Chill' as Soul seemed awesome

"As you heard before This is Maria and Eddie" Tony then turned to them

"Uh...Hi" Maria studdered feeling uneasy

"Hm" Eddie didn't respond much, Johnathan felt rivally but not that much. He also felt the uneasyness of Maria "Maria, I would like it if we became friends! All of us"

Tony spoke as soon as he heard this comment "Having a good relationship with your team allows a greater chance of sucess"

"That's right! When I had Kid and Blackstar we all became friends after a little while" Maka added

"And we still are" Soul finished

"Sorry to budge in but who's Kid?" Eddie asked

"Kid is the New Lord Death!" Maria said

"You mean your friend was Grim Reaper?" Johnathan asked

"Before he took over his father's postition" Maka seemed sad

Feeling sorry for what he had say Johnathan broke the sadness and asked "What was the Last Lord Death like?"

"He was kinda comical at times, he understood everone in the academy, even for the times I had been set up!" Maka remembered when she met Stein

"That wasn't cool" Soul added remembering

"Isn't this nice! We all seemed to be gettin along" Tony said smiling

"_He's seems happy by this, It's looks kinda sincere" _Johnathan thought smiling back

Maria knew better because little did every know Tony doesn't feel any emotion_ "I know that smile is sincere but it's sad how he doesn't feel it" _Maria dropped her smile

Tony took note of this "Seeing how this class ended why don't we go eat" Tony smiled again

Everyones face lit up and nodded

"Let's go to that diner 'Death City's Finest'" Tony walked as his team followed

**The Death Room**

"Kolt, What are you reading if I may asked" Kid said noticing Kolt reading a report

"Tell me, have you made a truce recently?" Kolt swifted her reading glasses

"Yes we have! With ..." Kolt interupted Kid "Witches, It seems they have they have broken the truce"

"How! Why!" Kid questoned

"We didn't find that out yet, but someone within the ranks of the Witches hired these men" Kolt finished "I'm putting in a requishion for my Commander's troops to come here!"

"Why?" Kid asked

"Incase of anything! Better to be prepared and safe than sorry and guilty!" Kolt put away her glasses, Kid nodded to her respone

"Hmm, Maybe Tony would like to see you in those" Kid mimiked the Glasses

Kolt blushed right away and imagined

**In Kolt's mind**

_Kolt and Tony was standing in a gazibo looking over a nice blue ocean with green grass around, both wearing summer clothing_

_"Kolt! Your glasses make you sexy!" Tony assured her putting his arm around Kolt's waist pressing bodies togather_

_"R-Really? I choose them for you" Kolt said in a shy tone_

_"I like Sexy Librarians!" He said smiling_

_She kissed him allowing both lips merge_

_Kid interupted her "A-hem!"_

**Now Back**

She opened her eyes and realize she she kissing Kid's palm

"You have a strong imagination" Kid added

"Sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes" She jumped back

"It's understandable, I suffer from OCD (Original Character Disorder! Ha, I made a funny) about symmetry" Kid wiped his hand "or maybe he likes Lingerie"

**Back in Kolt's mind**

_Tony sat on a hotel bed looking over at Kolt who was weaing Lacy underwear and stockings, the setting was different, The night was young and the room lights were dim_

_"Kolt how long are you going to stand there? Do something already" Tony demanded wearing a white shirt and black slacks_

_"It's too embaressing!" Kolt purred_

_Tony grin ever so Sexy like "Crawl at my feet"_

_Sure enough Kolt got on all fours and crawled like a kitty then in between his legs, she pushed him down to his back then mounted himand finally kissing him_

_"Damn it woman! Lay off" Kid demaned_

**Back to the Death Room**

Kolt opened her eye and noticed was laying on Kid sucking on his neck, she got up blushing slightly

"Hm" Kid got up as well "Maybe he like the innocent school girl with pigtails..."

**Once again in Kolts mind**

_She was wearing a school uniform walking down to a round-a-bout neighbourhood, The sun hit her pigtails like that shined like a mirror, for whatever reason she pulled a wagon full of cookies sucking on a lolipop_

_"Aren't you a little old to be selling cookies?" She indentified the voice of Haruka_

_"Haruka? Well I...though..." Kolt studdered_

_"Hmph! You'll never learn that nobody will buy your damn tasteless cookies!" Haruka pushed the 17 year old Kolt over to the ground, she started to cry_

_"Your a whiny wimp!" Haruka left leaving to her sulking_

_"Hey! That mean girl didn't hurt you did she" A young man asked_

_"Uh...uh...um..." Kolt blushed heavly_

_"You scraped both your knees, I'll take you to my place right there!" Tony picked her up Bridal style "She made a mess of you cookies! I'll buy them" _

_She had no words to desribe how she was feeling, she was lovestruck, and hard_

_Once he patched her both her knees "How's that?" He smiled_

_"I'm missing one thing, and It's hurt" she said in a soft lovestruck tone_

_Tony leaned in closer to her face "Tell me! What do I need to do to make it stop!" He said in a determined voice_

_"I'm hurting for you" she said in the lowest tone of her voice_

_Tony leaned closer and kissed the shy pigtailed girl, She felt happiness beyond any measure_

_"Mmmhh!" Kid muffled_

**Finally back in the Death Room**

Kolt opened her eyes and noticed she lock lips with Kid

Kid pushed back "What the hell is wrong with you woman! I thought I had problems!"

"Sorry!" She dropped her head "I didn't realize how strong my feelings were"

"Hm, Maybe you should confess them first!" kid added

"Am I interupting!" A female voice called from the behind the two leaders "Who is she!"

"Oh hey...hehe...it's you...hehehe" Kid studdered

**Oooohhhh who should be the mysterious female? Liz, Patty, or an Oc? You decide, I'll wait for at least 5 comments on who it shall be. Blackstar has yet to be ass kicked or kick ass. Some pairings have been hinted but the truth belongs with me and the OC owners. *Grins insanely* and having reinforcements from back home should be fun! An all out war has to be decided, plus reciew on your thoughts overall**


	5. Chapter 5

**Difficult Encounters *Updated***

**The lot of you have been wondering why I asked where to sent Tony next. The reason why I ask is because I want you to think how he would react in a differenct situation. Think of how he would react to the girls of Mahora and them to him, How will sailor moon react, how will west genetics treat him (Freezing), how will the shinobi of konaha act, most importantly how will Tamaki Suoh react in his Presence? It would be kinda cool **

**the list of Oc's used**

**Maria and Eddie - Darklover62199**

**Johnathan and Min - Sco23**

**Jay - todd501**

**Btw there are no pairings, unless you brought it with you! Holy just mean, anyway they have yet to reveilled, Btw does anyone else feel a team kakashi vibe going on**

**Death City's Finest**

Tony sat down staring over at the three eating over their meals delightfuly, then he seen someone getting into a fight "Wait here guys, I'll get right back"

Tony left in a hurry, leaving the trio to finish their meals

"Where's he going?" Johnathan slupping his pasta

"I dunno, he didn't say" Maria watched as he walked past the windows

Maka sighs looking to her almost finished food "Maria, Whats wrong his him?"

Maria quickly looked to Maka "Why would you ask me? Not like I don't know anything?" Maria lied trying to hide something

"Don't give me that! I know you've been talking to Jesse! I noticed you quick to answer" Maka said

"I noticed something also, I've met all sorts of people in my travels but something tells me otherwise. It's feels like he lost something" Johnathan added finishing his plate

Their weapon partners overheard from another table "What are you guys talking about?" Called Soul

"Nothing Soul! Just go back to your meal!" Maka asked ever so 'kindly'

"Sheesh I just asked" Soul turned away

"So what they even talking about?" Eddie asked

"Dunno, something about Tony" Soul leaned on his arm

"They're talking about how mysterious Tony is, To me it sounds like Tony is hiding something" Min bud in drinking tea

"Hiding something? What is he hiding?" Eddie asked

"I don't asked you where my keys are when you never seen my keys, hell you don't even if I have keys" Min took a sip of her tea

"Point taken. What are we going to do to make him tell us" Eddie asked

"Seeing as we can't get to him by force, we'll take a different approach" Min stated as people flew from outside into the diner windows

Everyon stood up and watched as Tony used to front door walking in with another meister "We good?" He asked the manager who was standing in a silk dress suit "I still have money left over from the coins you left, that my friend was alot of money" the manager replied

"Guys this is Jay, Another meister like youselves" Tony introduced as Jay walked in

"Sup, I'm Jay Green" Jay gave a little wave

"Jay here tried defending himself from those punks" Tony pointed to the very injured men

"I had never seen such fierce fighting, Good thing your with the good guys then huh" Jay said rubbing the back of his head

"Good, bad, What difference does it make? War has no sides, On each side their people calls themselves the 'Good' guys" Tony explained

"Wait, War?!" Johnathan asked as Min walked over to his side

"Thats right, your weren't there yesterday at the party." Maria explained

"Party?!" Johnathan exclaimed as loud as he could

"You got here the day after, but last week they kept sending guys over" Maka expained with an angry feeling

"Can you explain to us?" Johnathan asked

"Everybody here knows about it, So I'll tell you two later" Tony pointed Min and Johnathan "Well its getting late, Everyone better get home before it does"

Everyone nodded, pulling out their wallets "Uh Guys, there is no need to pay" the manager said "the Commander and the other officers are so kind I let them come eat for free"

"So come here with myself or the officers, if you decide to came back" Tony added

Everyone looked to Tony like a teacher, despite his young age of 17-18 these teenagers of 15-16 had been taken under his wing

"If you don't mind, Can I resquest to join your bunch?" Jay asked

Tony realized something "I'm am the Leader of All the Elite 4 teams, So..." He trailed off then spoke "Hey eant to learn something awesome?"

"Like what?" Soul asked wondering what he meant

"I'll tell you, but not right now. Tomorrow when class starts I will tell you what I thought of teaching you as a group" Tony's grin frieghtened the four meisters

"We'll be off" Maka and Soul darted out the door

"Where will I stay? I don't have a place to stay" Johnathan's hand was grabbed and felt uneasy

"Here, Stay at Death Western!" Tony dropped a key card in to Johnathan's hand

"Room 500, that at must be at the top floor" Johnathan said

"Stay there it's my gift to you" Tony tapped his shoulder. Maria, Eddie, Jay, Min, and Johnathan left leaving Tony with the manager

"What have you heard?" Tony tossed not a gold piece but a platinum one

"I heard a witch who goes by the name of Angel, comes here to report of the DWMA actions." The manager put the coin into his pocket

"Thanks, I must be off" Tony nodded

"There is another thing, I heard she is like a siren. She drews you in with beauty then kills you if needed" manager warned

"Angel? Soft yet rough, both praising and terrifing" Tony left

**Witch HQ, God knows where**

"Honory Grand Witch!" A witch bowed before her

"Angel, The wicked witch of the heavens. What news do you bring of the DWMA?" Maaba asked

"They encountered a group calling itself 'The Ghost Brotherhood'." Angel answered

"Honory Grand Witch!" Another witch bursted beside Angel

"What is it?!" Maaba's voice became aggitated

"The Academy believes someone within our ranks hired mercenaries to attack them" the witch explained

Angel looked at the other witch_ "Damn! How did they find out?!"_ She thought

"Send a notice to them we did have rogue witches" Maaba explained "Tell them few witches strayed for the pack and went rogue!"

Angel let a sigh of mental relief _"Thanks for backing me up Grand Witch"_

"Yes Maaba! The witch disappeared

"Angel, you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Maaba asked

"No ma'am!" Angel replied

"I know when you are lying Angel" Maaba made a quick statement

_"I'm dead! Everything I've worked for is gone" _she ran the thoughts faster than she could think

"Luckly I don't know if your lying so you must be telling the truth, I'll have you monitor the faction" Maaba finished

_"I really thought I was a goner!"_ "Thank Honory Grand Witch" she left walking the other way

"Have the main force ready if these people do any thing rash!" Angel overheard this comment before leaving offically for California

**San Diego, California**

The Rogue Witches hideout which was oddly enough a frat house

"I'm back~! She called out

In an instant witches from different parts of the house went to the front door "Angel's Back!" One cried

"Angel you took your time, what's up" the leader asked

She shook her head and went straight to a large room, she told the witches what was going to happen soon

"So what if this faction attacks those blind witches!" The leader said

"l've taken the liberty of seeing them in combat, I feel that 'our' forces won't last a single day" Angel said, after all she was under cover

"So what Angel-chan, They take out each other" a child witch said holding on to a large stuffed animal

"They won't, they will annillate our forces! While I am forced to fight" Angel said making everyone that was listening felt a bit sad seeing their friend was going to fight "That's why I need to go back and settle things" she said with a fake smile

**The Next Day**

The Brotherhood Forces finally arrived at Death City, they set up 6 different FOBs not far from the city

"I can the my base from here!" Cheered Lush

"So can I" Xelion said

"We all can see our's" Jetex said

The students felt again uneasy because they never see such massive bases

"Is their Army really that big?" Maria asked

"This is just 6 companies, imagine 26 of them right there, this Army you see there is hundred time bigger then this." Tony explained

Kolt did not believe what happened last night with Lord Death and the mysterious female

"Kolt are yal fine?" Genra asked

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She stated

"Okay" Genra shrugged

Everyone went back to what they were doing, The other 5 commanders taught their own groups as Tony taught his

"So what's the big news? What are you going to teach us?" Johnathan asked eager to learn

"You four meisters, Is going to become the DWMA's own elite 4" Tony grinned

Soul choked on his juice he was drinking, Maria and Maka's jaw hit the floor, Eddie fainted, Johnathan simply nodded, Min and Jay stood frozen

"I won't train you the way the others are training, this will be hard on your bodys Mentally, Spiritually, Emtionally, and Physically. The first test is to get to know each other, you already do. The second is to trust each other, I highly doubt you trust each other, no matter we can get by this. Thirdly remove all fears with in any form of combat!" Tony explained

"By which to you mean?" Min asked

"Everybody has fear, we're born with it. The fear of losing each other! In other words the fear of having your teamates and friends die!" Tony grinned with cold eyes

Everyone looked at their partners and thought if losing them

"The Elite 4 works as a team but also indenpendant" Tony remembered when Jesse got grabbed

_Flashback_

_"If you don't leave I'll kill him!" Said the attacker_

_"You think just by holding me as a hostage will get them to back down? Ha your dead wrong!" Jesse laughed_

_"Do it see if I care, and if you do kill him your the one that's next" Tony grinned_

_The attacker thought and froze for a minute, Jesse hit the floor on into his ass and turning around slashing up right_

_"I knew you could handle it" Tony said_

_"Because of you we never knew this shit could work" Jesse nodded_

_Flashback ends_

"Sounds harsh but do you still want to go through with it?" Tony asked

"Is there a way around it? What will happen if we do?" Maka asked

"This is no other way around it, and you'll turn into a soldier such as myself" Tony noted that everyone frozen

"Sorry, but we can't" Maria said

"Understandable, but I'll put you throught the same process of physicaly training" Tony grinned insanly

Tony had the weapons watch becuase this was not for them, but the meisters worked off more than a sweat. Maria, Maka, Jay, and Johnathan were pushed until they did not move

"Good take a rest for the day, and another to rest" Tony walked off

Johnathan had Min carry him, Eddie and Soul dragged theirs, and Jay stood up but staggered

"I can't move it's so freakin' sore" Johnathan said

"Eddie...pick me up!" Maria caught her breath

"Soul...when we get home...I'll Maka chop you...to Death!" Maka said being dragged "I swear it"

"That was quite the workout, I still need a day's rest though" Jay staggered home

Everyone went their seprate ways while Tony went to see Kolt

**The Death Room**

_"Man I still can't believe what we did yesterday with that starnge mysterious woman"_ Kolt thought

"Kolt you called me" Tony bowed

"Tony, My love! I love you!" Kolt blushed not making eye contact

"Oh so I've noticed" Tony grinned

She snapped "If you noticed then why didn't say anything!" She rapidly hit head head

"Isn't obivious? I like your face when you get denied!" Tony chuckled as she stopped hitting him and lowered her head shrugging

"Aww you like a little school girl!" Tony pinched her cheek like grandma does "Owwww!"

"Anyway why did you call me here" Tony chuckled slowly

"Now that most of the teams are formed I'm sending yours to Rome. Your there investigating disappearences of young children" Kolt explained

"Yes ma'am! Oh and Kolt I need to whisper a secret" Tony nodded and explained

"Y-yes" she leaned beside Tony's face, he then quickly turned her head alining her's with his and stole a kiss, her eyes widened as she noticed his eyes were closed so she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back and noticed she did not want to stop so she jumped on to him walk her land on top

"More than a couple second kiss, but more time to enjoy it!" He thought

She leaned off pasonately "I've always wanted to do that" she said softly

"I'll bet! Now are you done? I would like to get started on my mission" Tony explained

"Um...my legs...are..." Kolt blushed with a minor bleeding nose

"Say no more!" Tony lifted her bridal style and put her in the chair sat in before

"I must be off" he waved goodbye walking down the long ass hallway

"Got your hands full I see" Kolt turned to the voice

"You must be the wicked witch of the heavens!" Kolt stated

"You've done you research, now where's Lord Death?" Angel asked

"So you can kill him?! Sorry but I haven't seen him" Kolt stood in a defensive posture

"Then I too must be off, Cheerio" she left in a flash leaving Kolt in the Death Room

**Oh it appears I forgeting something! :3 i Just didn't get enough votes so vote now before I forget about it! :3 Next chapter shit is going to hit the fan, not just shit...I'll leave it at that and say It's gonna be messy. Sounds gross but it's also true for the next chapter. Something about forces coliding I don't understand it myself *Grins* it is still not to late for OCs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Difficult Encounters *updated***

**Pairing guest, Identify yourself! Other wise you'll be known as...well...Pairing guest. I have added some romance like you requested. As for the next world I'll send Tony and only Tony to Ouran Academy! Tony and Comedy at it's best! Tamaki, watch out for the Canadian Host!**

**New OCs so far**

**Sky and Rain - AseriaOokami**

**Ajack, Silas, Jay green - Todd51**

**On the the Plane**

Hey Maria, I think my cereal is talking to me! It say's 'ooooooooo'" Johnathan stated

Maria stood up to see"Johanthan those are cheerios" Min said for the tenth time

I sat in the center with Maka and Soul, Jay, Silas, Ajack all sat near the window, Maria and Eddie sat on the other side

"Hey Tone! Jay says your our new teacher, Why?" Ajack asked

"Orders, And treat me with respect and I'll treat you wiyh respect!" Tony said

"You have to earn it!" Ajack replied aggitated

"Alright then" Tony said ignoring the stated

"Asshole!" Ajack cursed

_"Kid thinks he's badass! Wait 'til he see the face of war!" _Tony thought grinning

"Ajack! What did I tell you about pissing him off!" Jay said

"All I asked why he was our teacher" Ajack replied

"Seeing as he's an officer, I can expect a fight from him" Silas noted

"Relax both of you!" Jay ordered

"Fine, but I still would like a fight from him!" Ajack pouted

Tony reached in his pocket and pulled an Ipod Touch 4th gen "I'm listening to music, for the time being"

"Alright" Maka noted

The music from Tony's Ipod was loud enough for Maka and Soul to hear, He was listening to "**Bang Bang**" by "**Winnipeg's most**"

"You hear that Maka?" Soul leaned to see Maka

"Yeah, sounds catchy!" Maka said then singing along

"Maria, How are you?" Eddie asked politly

"I'm fine" Maria replied

"I mean, Maka says you know something about Tony" Eddie wanted to know

Maria sighed "I'll tell you later, When we're alone"

"Johnathan! Relax!" Min called to Johnathan who was struggling recliening his seat "Here" she pushed a button as Johnathan slowy sunk backwards

"Thanks! Ima catch some Zs" Johnathan shut his eyes

The music Tony was listening to then changed to "**One thing**" by "**Relient K"**

"Oh I love this song!" Maka squeelled

"Really?" Soul said sarcasticly

"Shut up Soul, Your just Jealious!" Maka shot

"Hmph!" Soul shrugged "Hate One D!"

**Rome, Italy**

"Now that we're here, Lets go meet the Vatican!" Tony said

"Wait! The Vatican?!" Maka said surprisingly

"Yes, 'The Vatican'! The Brotherhood has a group inside the Vatican. We helped them develop over numious years" Tony explained as they walked over to the Vatican HQ

The group of 10 walked over to the Vatican checkpoint guarding a restricted area

"Halt! These premises are restricted" the guard reached for his gun

Tony showed a spade medallion "We are of the Ghost!"

"Very well, Security we have Ghost members at the main checkpoint" The guard radioed

"Roger!" Another awknowledged

They walked in like they were royality

"For a second I thought he was going to kill us" Ajack sighed in relief

"Badass, This is just a tiny portion of what there is to come" Tony said

"Whatever!" Ajack shrugged

"Silas, you haven't said a thing" Tony asked

"Give me something to say" Silas shot

"Look at those Vatican guards! They been staring at you for sometime" Tony pointed "Do something about it"

"Hell no! I'll probably get shot" Silas stated shuting up

Tony and his 9 students walked into the Vatican HQ freely with every Vatican member shake his hand, they put in the barracks

"Kommander Toni!" A vatican soldier bowed

"What is it Vat?" Tony asked laying on his cot

"The Holy Pope requests to see you" The soldier explained

"Right away" Tony jumped from his cot and to the door "Everybody play nice!" he left

Everyone looked at each other in confusion

Tony stood in front of the Holy Pope

"Holy honory Pope, It's been a pleasure!" Tony kneeled

"Please, There is no need to bow. Or adress me in such a manner, just Pope is fine" the Pope said

"But you have the lord on your side!" Tony stood up

"That may be but your faction has been supporting us since the foundation of The Brotherhood! If anycase your entire faction is treated the same way I am treated by the Vatican" The Pope explained

"Indeed, so why did you summon me?" Tony asked

"Putting it that sure sound bad, I wanted to ask what your doing here?" The pope asked

"We were sent here for finding the missing children that disappeared recently" Tony replied

"Such a tragic, The Brotherhood stationed here are trying so busy they can't find a team just to start looking, I also want to know what your brigade is" Pope expressed concernedly and asked

"I'm from Aluris's Brigade" Tony grinned

"Oh, From Canada then. What are you doing here, lemme guess, orders" Pope stood up

"Yes orders, now how about a hand shake" Tony put out his hand

"Under normal circumstances I'd say no, but your faction isn't normal" The pope walked over and shook his hand

"Please find these children from the kidnappers" The pope patted his back

"Yes sir!" Tony nodded

"Stop calling me like I'm your suprior, I'm under you remember" Pope left to sit back into his chair and Tony left for the barracks

As Tony walked closer he heard things being thrown, so he ran and looked into the room. He seen Jay holding back Ajack and Silas standing in a defensive postition in front, at the other end he had seen Johnathan being held back by Min

"What's going on in here!" Tony yelled

"That asshole wanted a fight!" Cried Ajack

Maka and Maria held their mouths, and Eddie and Soul stood there watching

"They started it!" Johnathan protested

"Enough! Stood down at once!" Tony ordered

"Or else what" Silas turn to Tony

"Try it and find out!" Tony threatened

Silas took a few steps toward Tony then Tony appeared in front of him faster than the naked eye. Tony grabbed his arm threw him into the wall making a crater, Tony then threw a punch into Silas's face so he closed his eyes expecting a heavy hit. When Silas opened his eyes he had seen Tony had his hand dug into the wall with lethal intention to kill "Consider yourself lucky!" Tony said in a deep tone

"O-okay" Silas nodded

"I'm dead serious! To make sure this never happens again I must make an example!" Tony grabbed Silas and kneed him in the stomach, then threw him to the other wall, making him crash through the wall

"Holy shit!" Jay said notcing Silas broke through a reinforced wall

"If you want a fight, Fight me!" Tony yelled as the top o his lungs making everyone freightened

"What's going in in here!" Cried a Vatican captain wearing tactical gear

"Captain! A fight broke out but was dealt with" Tony explained

"Yes sir! Situation handled" The captain left

"Ajack! Lets go!" Tony asked for a fight

"What! I'm not going to fight you!" Ajack said

"Why not?!" Tony asked

"You'll beat me like Silas over there!" Ajack looked to Silas who was unable to move

"Beheave yourself then I won't have to" Tony noted

"Yes, Sir" Ajack lowered his head

"Have Silas looked after" Tony ordered a Vatican bystander take him to the imfirmary

Everyone never seem this side of Tony and as willing to go as far as death to prove a point, This freightened everyone

**Hotel, Rome**

"Tony seemed angry earlier" Eddie asked Maria who was sharing a room

"He seemed but he isn't" Maria added

"Isn't? What are you talking about?" Eddie asked

Maria sighed "Tony cannot feel expressions, He has no heart"

_"No heart? Is that even posible?" _Eddie wondered

"Well I shouldn't say no heart, more like broken" Maria remembered what Jesse said

"Broken?" Eddie said

"His childhood was rougher than ours, He had no parents which was hard on him. He was raised by his Grandparents but that wasn't good enough, in the midst of all this he had a mental breakdown braking his heart..." Maria began to tear

"That's rough, but how is he able to be cheery most of the time?" Eddie asked softly

"It had a heavy effect, He cannot feel any expression...he only can express them without even knowing it" Maria sobbed

Eddie took in the feeling of being sad but Tony on the other hand couldn't "That's...really sad" she said softly

Maria began to cry "Its just so hard!" She stormed out of the room

"Maria!" Eddie called, he decide to leave her be for the time being

The sobbing Maria bumped into a fimilar young man

"Maria? What's the matter?" Tony asked

"Tony..." She hugged him letting her face sink into his chest

"Maria...come lets go to my room" Tony wrapped one arm around her and left for his room

**Death City**

Kolt sat in her command chair along side Kid still kept remebering that one night. Liz Thompson was her name and what they did was a night to remember

_Flashback_

_"You stay away from him!" Liz said_

_"It's my fault! I have issues with my imagination, I can't control my own body when I imagine" Kolt explained_

_"Kid is this true?" Liz asked_

_"You saw what happened!" Kid looked away blushing_

_"I'm just lonely is all" Kolt stated_

_"Lonely? About we make this a night to remember then" Liz has a big grin on her face_

_After that night Kolt couldn't begin to think of the posible things that had been done, hell she couldn't walk for at least an hour_

_Flashback end_

"Colonel!" Cried a member of the Brotherhood

"What is it Regular?" Kolt asked turning her attention to the Brotherhood Regular

"There is a large force outside the city! Our forces intercepted it before they could even think a out rushing" the Regular explained

"Do we know what faction?" Kolt asked

"Witches and the Black Robes!" The Regular said

"Let's go!" Kolt left with the Regular

"I'm coming too" Kid followed

Once outside to could see a large force not far from columns of soldiers. The Columns were divided into six different groups

"Those at the far end are the enemy, those in columns are us" the Regular explained

"Have they made any demands?" Kolt asked

"No ma'am! Your guess is as good as mine" the Regular replied

"Where are the officers? The students? The people?" Kolt expressed concernedly

"The officers are down there, the students are inside the school, the citizens barricade themselves inside their homes" the Regular stated

"Make sure they don't get in to the city" Kolt ordered

"Yes ma'am!" The regular left

**The Witches and Black Robe postition**

"Man, that is one large army!" Said a witch regular

"No kidding" replied a Black Robe

"Orders are to take the city! By any means neccissary" Cried a witch officer "we are here with new allies"

"We 'The Black Robe Assassins' fought those Brotherhood assholes and they are willing to die for everything they deem right! They are not to be taken lighty, they are fierce warriors!" Called an officer of the Black Robes

"Sir I think we better..." A female Black Robe soldier was hit in the head with small arrow, she hit the ground in silence

"To hell with them!" Ordered the Black Robe Officer

The Witch's and Black Robe forces darted toward the Brotherhood columns

"At the ready Brother and Sisters!" Called Commander Lush

The front of the Brotherhood lines stood in a defensive posture, as the enemy closed in everyone readied themselves for battle. When the forces colided the one in the front clashed their weapons.

"We match them in equal strengh" Kolt said to herself

"Equal? You have two factions against one" Kid added

"Those Witches don't fight a war on a daily basis, and most of the Black Robes have been defeated leaving only remnants" Kolt explained "Both of them make equal strengh"

"I noticed that for every 20 of the Witch's army a Brotherhood regular falls, and every 10 Black robes another regular falls as well. Leaving a 30 enemy soldiers killed and 2 of yours, why is that?" Kid explained

"Because we fight to die, If we leave them standing god knows what'll happen" Kolt explained watching a regular take out at least four enemies. He twisted, turned, ducked and leaned every attack around him before being overwelmed

"Retreat!" Called an enemy soldier

The enemy back off leaving half of them behind who were dead or wounded, The Brotherhood had at least an 8th dead.

"Leave them!" Ordered Commander Haruka "Find and Kill the wounded!"

"Uh Haruka? Isn't that a little rash?" Commander Xelion asked

"You doubt my methods?!" Haruka turned to Xelion

"N-no ma'am" Xelion order her men to do the same

**Hotel, Rome**

Tony sat on his chair and watched as Maria layed on his bed sleeping facing the wall, He decided to get up, leave and tell Eddie he'll be sleeping in his room.

Maria called out "Don't go Tony...I don't want to be alone" Tony was at the door holding the handle

He let out a sigh of disappointment "Ok, I won't leave you" he walked over to Maria's side and layed down

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this" Maria said softly

"Could it be because you fell in love with me after you found out a out my past? To put it bluntly it's kinda like falling in love with a helpless puppy" Tony explained with his hands behind his head

_"That's It! But...but why now?"_ Maria thought rolling herself over to see Tony "Tony, There is no other way to say this but...I love you"

To looked at her with an assuring look "I know you do, I seen that look a hundred times already. Heh I have the perfect song for this!" He pulled out his Ipod and played '**Accidentally in Love**' by '**Counting Crows**'. "Expect I'm the female!" Tony chuckled making Maria blushed at the intention

They both listened to the song in peace as they looked at each intimately

Maria crawled over in Tony's arms "I know you can't feel, so I'll do my best"

Tony layed there having Maria in one arm "This will never work out, I mean this teacher-student relation thing" Tony commented

Maria looked in his eyes "We'll make it work" she leaned closer and kissed him

**Vatican infirmary**

"Silas, your awake!" Jay cried " How do you feel?"

"My back is sore!" Silas grumbled laying in bed with a body cast

"You broke most parts of your back, luckly you'll still be able to stand. Having a broken back in weapon form will mean your blade will be crooked" Jay explained

"That asshole!" Silas said "but he's right on one thing, Don't fuck around with him"

"No shit!" Ajack stood beside him

"Ajack! Why didn't you do anything?!" Silias yelled

"I didn't want my ass getting thrown through wall, no just any wall a reinforced wall" Ajack chuckled

"Ass!"

**Death City, Night, Enemy postions**

"Sir, The men are losing moral!" A Black Robe said to an officer

"How bad is it?" The officer asked

"They know they'll die either way, Die by disobeying orders and charging them head on" the assassin explained

"We're at a stalemate, Is there another way into the city?" The officer asked a witch

"No there isn't, but we can try a method that'll work" the witch explained "By the way how did we come to meet meet other" the witch asked

"The Grand Witch asked for assistance, in return we'll get revenge. She did her research then contacted us and made an offer we would never refuse, as of the method what did you have in mind" The Black Robe Officer explained

**The Death Room**

"Sky, Rain. Nice to see both of you!" Kid greeted two girls one with silver hair and the other with blue-ish hair

"Kid, can I see that you looked like you father" Sky said

"Yeah, Lord Death" Rain said sarcasticly

"I called you down here for a reason" Kid explained

"Oh, what reason is that?" Sky asked

"I'm send you and rain to Rome, you are to get four meisters and their weapons back here!" Kid said

"But the battle outside, none of the students can't leave" Sky explained

"Yeah, as much as we all want to go there and fight, we can't" Rain added

"That was not in the agreement we signed with The Brotherhood! They'll fight our fights as long as we don't send you 'Students' into the fight, One of those Factions down there happens to be one of the superpowers they mentioned earlier. They would Kill all of you without hesitation, I don't want any of that!" Kid explained

"But what about the DWMA forces?" Rain asked

"The force is watching in awe as War rages outside this city. I'm sending to Rome via Mirror" Kid walked over to his mirror

"You can do that?" Sky asked in thought

"Yes, it's like a portal" Kid opened a portola to Rome "Go and find the other meisters and call me" Kid ordered

"Yes sir!" The two girls then walked through the mirror

**On the side side of the Academy**

"Jesse, I want you to go to Rome and find Tony!" Kolt ordered

"Yes ma'am! But why not his students?" Jesse asked

"Lord Death is sending someone for the students" Kolt explained

"Once you're there find the Vatican, use their help to find Tony and his team. Take care of any enemies that are there, I did my research and the Rogue Witches will be around" Kolt opened a portal to Rome

"Ma'am as you were" Jesse walked through the portal

**Rome**

"You What?!" Eddie yelled

"Tell me you didn't?!" Maka asked

"Um...yeah I did..." Maria blushed

"What's going on?" Johnathan walked over with Min

"Yeah, What's sup?" Jay stood beside Maka and Soul along with Ajack and Silas

"Maria slept with Tony" Soul stated

"What?!" Johnathan cried out

"It's not like that! I only slept beside him!" Maria protested

"That's wrong! Sleeping with your teacher just for good grades isn't right!" Maka explained

"Speaking of teach, where is he?" Everyone turned to Maria

"H-he left this" Maria headed a paper to Maka

"Guy's if your reading this then I am gone to contiue the mission alone! Stay where you are and wait for me to return, I'll be back by night. Tony" Maka read out loud

"I guess well wait then" Eddie said turning to Maria

Eddie felt betrayed, Maria couldn't help but feel down

**The enemy get inside the city somehow, Tony goes and fight the Rogue Witches. Any questons or comments leave a review, Time to starting working on the Ending of this fanfic *grins insaely again***


	7. Chapter 7

**Difficult Encounters *updated***

**This isn't much to say here, for those who want to know where I should send Tony, he'll be going to Ouran Academy of the super rich and beautiful!**

**Rome**

Tony left for a ruined old temple, Tony walked down the halls of the Temple and stood in front of 23 Witches, all between 9 and 30

"You must be the Commander, Angel told us about" a witch called out

Tony said nothing "Hm"

"What's the matter? Cat got your togue?" A witch asked as her outfit was similar to a cat

Tony pulled out his katana the same way he did when he meet Maka "Prepare yourselves!" Then darted toward them surprising them beacuse of his speed

Most of them left down a shaft leaving 3 witches

"Watch it...ah" the witch was cut down her chest then turning into a soul

"Tsuko! Why you!" The cat witch shot a blast of energy but Tony caught it with one hand

"Nice try!" Tony absorbed it, turning to the witch and slashing her into half, yet another soul appeared

"Uh, who are you?" The last witch asked

Tony walked toward her "I am Tony" he said swiping his sword to the side making her turn into a soul "Witches are supposed to be badass?"

Tony's team wasn't far behind

"Here! Think this is the place!" Maka said walking in noticing 3 witch souls

"Whoa, Tony was definitly here" Soul asked in his scythe form

"Jay, stay guard!" Maka ordered

"Alright seeing as one of my weapons is badly hurt, I'll stay" Jay said looking to Silas

"Everyone else, on me" Maka ran down the shaft with Maria and Johnathan trailing behind

**Death City**

Kolt looked to the sky and notice dark clouds over above, She looked closely and black dots came into view "Birds? No, Shit! Incoming!" Kolt called out

Everyone looked above and noticed Black Robe and Witch Soldiers rained down like hail

"Enemy Forces coming up Above!" A regular called

The main force didn't notice to enemy got past the front until explosions and smoke rose from Death City

"Commander! Look!" Called a regular at the front

"Damn! Why didn't we see it coming?!" Jetex stated

"Xelion, Genra, Lush! Go back and deal with them! I'll stay here with Haruka!" Jetex ordered

3 of the main columns left and darted back toward the City.

"Have the all the Doors barricaded leading insdie the Academy!" Kid ordered

Students ran across toward the main and sides doors with 2x4's, hammers, and alot of nails. The doors to th balconies were also nailed shut

"Everyone! Our allies will handle the situation! There is no need to worry!" Kid assured his students

Outside, All hell broke loose! There were skrimishes throughout the City, The Brotherhood was caught by surprise. The columns were still to far away to help, leaving a portion to fight the remaining enemy forces

"Damn! This is not expected!" Kolt said to herself killing at least 5 enemy soldiers

"Ma'am, I think we should have the DWMA assist us!" Keller called

"Can it, Keller I don't want to hear it" Kolt engadge another group

"We'll lose if we don't! We simply don't have enough men!" Keller cut down 3 soldiers

"Rrr! Fine, notify Lord Death to allow his best to help us!" Kolt ordered

"Yes ma'am!" Keller nodded leaving Kolt to fight at least 13 more enemy soldiers

Keller had taken a secret entrance into the Academy nobody but the Brotherhood and the students knew about

Close by was the Witch Angel watching her masterpiece unravel

"Lady Angel! The Brotherhood forces have been deminished by over half at the cost of our own" a soldier said

"If we'll take the city before the reinforcements arrive we will have the upper hand!" Angel grinned

"Yes ma'am but I advise you take care of her" the soldier pointed to Kolt

"She'll die a very painful death" Angel took flight toward Kolt

Kolt just finished off at least 43 enemies without breaking a sweat, Angel landed in front of her

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, knowing that you're from a war-ing faction" Angel said

"We fight for people who are weak!" Kolt replied

"Spare me the lecture!" Angel darted toward her with a 6 inch dagger

**Rome**

Maka, Maria, and Johnathan walked past at least 14 Witch souls, Tony had been through here already

"Did Tony really take out these witches?" Johnathan asked

"Tony has extrodinary amount of power, I don't doubt his power one bit" Maka explained

"That would explain why he punched through a reinforced wall" Johnathan remember

They kept on walking until they heard metal clanging, and clashing, They darted toward the sounds and came to a room where Tony was standing around two witch souls as he turned two more into them

The first thing Maria did was attack the head witch of the remaining two, Tony finished the witches like childs play.

"Your good! I'll admit but take another step closer and she dies!" The head Witch said holding a knife to Maria's throat

"Tony! Do something!" Maka called out

_"I would take a step but this isn't Jesse or the other members of the Elite 4!"_ Tony thought

"Heh, If you kill me then Tony here is going to Kill you afterwards! Your at a standoff witch!" Maria grinned as madness slowly consumed her

"Shut it!" The witch demanded

"Kill me! And watch what happens next!" Maria laughed

_"Is she crazy? Does she want to die? No wait, that tone! Madness! She also does have a point the only thing keeping me alive is her"_ the head witch thought but before she could notice Tony had taken her by the neck and slammed her against the wall snapping her neck.

Tony then quickly grabbed Maria and hugged her as she laughed insanly. Maka noticed her madness rise but as Tony hugged her the madness slowly disappeared

Eddie watched Tony control the madness faster than he could, Maria slowly stopped laughing.

"I feel your madness..." Tony whispered "...but I can assure mine in still greater"

Maria felt warm as Tony hugged her, Tony on the other was feeling cold Tony heard a voice in his head_** "This is new, But our power is greater"**_. _"Just deal with it!"_ Tony mentally replied back _**"it's already gone!" **_The voice replied back

Moments later Witch soldiers armed with Type 95 chinese assailt rifles cames around the corner "Fire!"

Tony reacted as gunfire hailed through the hall, Johnathan, and Maka along with their weapons dodged the bullets by going the way they came, as did Tony, Maria, and Eddie.

"WTF! Man!" Eddie cried

"Go! Take Maria and Go!" Eddie transformed back into human and carried Maria back

Johnathan and Maka seen Soldiers wearing all Black, The Vatican had sent their own military. "Kommand! We have the ghost members in sight!" Said one of the soldiers. The soldiers used Kriss Vector SMG's and had a patch which was a spade with a cross in the center of it, the last thing they expected is the be fired at.

"Shit! Who's firing at us" asked a soldier

"Them! Witch soldiers!" A soldier fired back

Tony shot 3 times in the upper back, he fell and hit the floor face first "Kommander!" The soldier cried taking out the enemies

"Kaptain! The Kommander is down!" Another soldier radioed

"Leave him! He'll make his way back to us!" The person on the other end said "The mission are the younger ones!"

"Roger! Continuing to exvel!" The soldier finished taking the students to the entrance

"Tony!" Maka cried noticing Tony body laying there

Maria didn't think anything of it, Johnathan's mind flashed so fast he was freaking out

They finally reached the entrance and they could saw Jay, Silas, and Ajack conversing with an Italian Commander

"Jay! What happened?!" Maka asked implying he should have notified them

"Before I could get my ass down there, these Vatican soldiers rushed down there like no tomorrow! Why what happened?" Jay explained and asked why Maka was in tears

"Teach got shot!" Eddie commented

A moment of silence hit the students, a little chuckle was heard from the Italian

"What's so funny?!" Johnathan asked

"Nothing, Tony is more powerful than you think!" The Commander smiled

Maria grinned at this statement "He'll come around"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy "Your not being effected by madness again are you?" Maka asked

"No, it's just I have faith!" She smiled

"I saw bloody holes in his back! How can he just get up and dust himself off!" Soul added

"Just wait, Sky and Rain come here!" The italian said

Sure enough Sky and Rain walked in the temple "Maka!" The two girls exclaimed

Tony layed there lifeless _**"Consider yourself lucky because it's just a flesh wound, or else you would have been killed!"**_ The voice laughed

"Can it! Just because I can't die doesn't mean I can still feel pain! This hurt like a bitch!" Tony said getting up and dusting himself off

**_"Those bullets are still in you back you know"_** the voice commented

"You don't say! I can feel them rubbing against my bones!" Tony said sarcasticly

_**"Ok, let's go see if those Vats can take these things out" **_the voice awknowledged

Tony walked down the halls of the temple shaft and came to the entrance hall, Tony groaned and limped over to his students and a mysterious pair of girls. The group looked at him with a freightened face while Maria and the Vatican laughed

"Nice Commander Tony!" The Italian gave a thumbs up

"Pope! Nice to see you!" tony stopped and walked over with a smile on his face

"Only to the humans refer me as Pope, but as a member of the Brotherhood, It's fellow Commander Fransico!" The Commander introduced

The students looked at him with a surprised look, Fransico looked so young compared to the Pope

"Here, this should help!" Fransico pulled his face downward making himself old, sure enough it was the Pope

"Frans, care to take these damn bullets out!" tony turned around showing 3 bloody holes

"Sure" Fransico tapped his back in 6 different spots then the bullets came out "better?"

"Very, how did you know we were here?" Tony asked still leavin his students surprise he had been resurected

"Your companion notified me" Fransico pointed to Jesse "and these lovely ladies" he introduced Sky and Rain

"H-how are you still alive?" Maka asked surprisingly

"I can't die, so try as much as you want I won't die" Tony explained

"Jesse, that look doesn't look promising!" Tony noticed Jesse had a serious face

**Death City**

Kolt had fought Angel for over an hour and both were tired

"You have to be tired anytime soon!" Angel said

"Heh, guess again!" Kolt focused her power and regained stamina

"Coward!" Angel called out

"Lady Angel we almost have the city!" A soldier said beside her

"Heh looks like I win!" Angel commented, but blasts of fire and lightning sturck her, she took flight away from the City

"Huh!" Kolt looked to see a teenager holding big gloves

"Come in to my city why don't you" the boy mummbled

The soldier beside her light up a blaze "I never liked you at all!" A girl with pink hair commented hold a lantern

"Everyone! Attack the witch soldiers, and the Black Robes!" Kid ordered holding twin magnums

"Lord Death! I'm surprised you lasted this long, still everyone needs help once in a while right?" Kid explained

Kolt had fought along side the academy students taking out the enemy that invaded their city, Blackstar fought just as the brotherhood regulars did.

It wasn't taken long befor the city was taken back, the reinforcements arrived and searched everywhere for remaining soldiers, as well getting rid of all the bodies both brotherhood and enemy

"Why does this keep happening to our city!" The big gloved individual stated

**Rome**

"Word has it the witch that orcastraighted the attack fled!" Jesse said

"I have no doubt she'll return with another witch army" Tony said

"Doesn't look at way, the enemy has been defeated harshly" Jesse stated

"Nobody just did have the balls to attack us" Fransico commented

"So how do we go back?" Eddie asked

"Allow me" Fransico opened a portal leading to the Death Room

"H-how did you do that?" Sky asked

"We the Brotherhood have many abilities, now go before it closes" Fransico cocked his and one by one everyone walked through "Come back any time Tony!" Fransico waved bye

"Holy Pope! We found the children deep within the temple, we are bring them out now" a soldier explained

"The coverup will be a coup that was supported terrorism, have the federal angecy informed" Fransico reverted into his Pope form "Oh and have the police infromed as well"

**The Death Room**

"You aren't humen are you?" Sky asked Tony

"You put it that way sure sound bad, More or less" Tony nodded

"So what are you?" Rain asked

"Leave it, He doesn't know" Jesse interupted

"So what now?" Johnathan asked

"We wait for another attack I guess" Jesse stated

Kolt and Kid walked in

"Colonel! The children has been found!" Tony explained to Kolt

"Tony!" Kolt called out

"Is it over?" Tony asked

"Not until The witch Angel is found" Kid explained

**We are nearing the end! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Difficult Encounters *updated***

**Answering some questons**

**I Like Cheese88: Tony is Tony so yeah, he is Tony after all right**

**Those who want to know what Liz to Kolt: well let's just say it was...interesting *minor bleesing nose* **

**This story is almost ending unless you people come up with a new badguy, I'm all ears**

**Grand Canyon**

Angel had retreated to her home in the grand canyon, she bursted through her door very much injured and sat down at a table

"Damn! This wound hurts like hell!" She said doing witchcraft healing herself

"Your late!" A voice called from behind her

"Huh, oh it's just you! Tell the Grand Witch..." She was interupted by the other person

"The Grand Witch now knows it was you that hired those mercenaries and she knows you played her to fight his faction, don't deny it because your already caught" the other witch explained

"How did she find out?" Angel asked finishing healing herself

"She found notes, about the 'imcompatant' men you hired, and how guilible she was" the witch threw the papers to her feet "Be lucky it was me who found you, the other both wouldn't be so forgiving"

"So I can't go back, what about Rome?" Angel asked

"All of the Rogue Witches have been taken care of, They went down one after the other" the witch walked over to the door "It's only a matter of time when the Brotherhood or Maaba finds you" she left

"Then I'll make my last stand here!" She said to herself

**Death City**

The Officer of the Brotherhood convened again over a round table.

"We've track that damn witch to the Grand Canyon!" Kolt explained

"Is there a special approach on how we should handle this?" Lush asked

"Yeah, We can't just walk in there and say 'Hey dipshit, we came to kill you!' And not expect a fight" Haruka explained

"I propose we should do this in groups" Jetex stated

"We all dun have the man power to cover all that, dirt!" Genra explained

"I suggest setting up a task force, surrounding the witch's postition, and dealing a heavy blow!" Kolt explained "We tracked her accuratly and she is not going anywhere! She is staying put, she is waiting for us!"

"Great, who's all going?" Tony asked

Everyone turned to Tony right away

"I'm leading the task force right? Damn!" Tony commented

"As the leader of the Elite 4, you should go" Genra said

"You have more combat experience than everyone here conbined" Haruka assured

"Tony is strong! If anyone he can do it" Lush cheered

Jetex nodded "You can pick your own members for this task force"

"We trust your judgement Tony" Xelion added

Tony turned around and headed to find the prefect members

"To Tony!" Kolt cheered

"Volare!" Everyone rose their fists

**Outside**

Tony had choosen Maka and Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki, Maria and Eddie, Sky and Rain, Johnathan and Min, and finally Jay, Silas, and Ajack. To be his task force

"Today we are known as 'Teamalphasuperawesomecooldynamitewolfsquadron' or TASACDWS" Tony announced

"Team super awesome what?" Soul thought

"Uh...what?" Sky asked

"Teamalphasuperawesomecooldynamitewolfsquadron" Tony said again

"Can you repeat that again, more slowly" Rain asked kindly

"Team, Alpha, Super, Awesome, Cool, Dynamite, Wolf, Squadron!" Tony said slowly

Everyone tried to process the words but the long line just confused everyone

"Never mind that, Well be known as 'Task Force Talon!'" Tony said

"Much better" Jay commented

"Why a talon?" Blackstar asked

"We will be as sharp as Talon, as strong as a talon" Tony grinned

"Meisters Maka, Sky, and Blackstar will be one group. And the other meisters will the other! I've said it before I read your files and frankly we can make this work" Tony explained "We're after a witch named Angel, She is not to be taken lightly! Most know her as 'The wicked witch of the heavens' a powerful witch, I believe she is as powerful as the witch Medusa"

"We'll mop the floor with that witch!" Blackstar boosted

"Of course" Tony grinned "But before we go, are you ready to lose your partner and or the person beside you? All you can answer this, this will help the outcome of the mission"

"What does it look like?" Sky asked

"I'll keep that with me" Tony stopped grinning

"Let's us leave, our scouts have been watching her for at least half an hour" Tony cocked his head, implying they should come beside

**Grand Canyon**

The Brotherhood been watching a cave that Angel went through "Sir! We have movement!" Called a scout layin on his belly beside another one

Sure enough a coyote walked out "Damn coyotes! How do we know if it's her?" Asked his partner

"We have her scent, power-level, and soul! She can try all she wants but see can't fool us" explained the scout

"Hm, I can feel her power lever" the other scout said focusing his power

"This is scouting Team Delta 2-8, We have the target! She is stilling in the vacinity" one of the radioed

"Roger, We're sending a team call sign 'Task Force Talon' led by Commander Tony!" The radio replied

"10-4! Damn, out of all the people they have to send in the harbinger" the scout said aloud

"Cross our fingers he won't bring him out, that shit ivolving the Black Robe Tower was hardcore" the other one finished

Not too far away Task Force Talon had arrived, Tony had noticed a blanket covered in sand

"Talons! Remeber the plan and go to your postions!" Tony ordered

Maria's group had been assigned to watch the entrance, Maka's team is to wait from the cliff above.

"I didn't know 2 people had leaped to their deaths, It's seem their ghosts still linger!" Tony walked over to the cliff beside the blanket

"Commander! We still sense the presense of the witch inside the cave! I hope you have a plan for this." One of the two explained

"Shut it! Of course he has a plan, he always does" the other defended

"Task Force Talon is to observe until the witch is brought out" Tony remembered his decisive plan

_Flask back_

_"Shouldn't there be a plan?" Maka asked as everybody walked beside Tony_

_Tony kneeled to the ground, reached in his coat, and pulled out rolled paper_

_"This is the map of the area, don't ask me how we got it because I don't know" Tony rolled the paper across the ground "Maka's team, callsign 'Talon Eagle' will postition themselves here over looking the area. You are not to attack until the signal, when the witch is out in the open then spring the attack." Maka looked at him in confusion_

_"Uh Tony,you mean to say we're an ambush?" Maka asked in which Tony nodded_

_"Maria's team, callsign 'Talon Bear' you'll be outside the entrance to the cave, when she decides to make. break for it you'll be there waiting." Tony explained_

_"Are we going to attack?" Johanthan asked_

_"No, she'll simply go around you. When she runs into you 3 that'll signal Talon Eagle for the ambush. This needs to be a snychronized attack, otherwise she'll dodge your strikes and flee." Tony said with seriousness_

_"How will this accomplish anything?" Jay asked_

_"She'll be forced to defend herself, and having 6 determined meisters is more than a challenge. I read your files and your strong enough to defend yourselves, I have no problems letting you take the witch, however if she does manage to take the most of you down I'll take the witch myself" Tony explained_

_"What'll you do when we get there?" Sky asked_

_"I'll draw out the witch, I can't risk any of you getting killed before, otherwise the plan is a complete bust" Tony replied with a shakened tone_

_"But she'll know your coming and have the place rigged, you'll die the moment you get in there" Rain jumped in_

_"I know, only three people have seen what I can do. Remember Rome? I got shot three times in the back" Tony said grinning_

_"How could I forget! You scared us half to death!" Eddie exclaimed_

_"I saw the holes, did you really get shot?" Sky asked curiously_

_"If I cut your head off right now, you wouldn't die?" Blackstar commented_

_"If you want a headless body flail for it's head freaking out everyone here, by all means" Tony answered suave like_

_"Hardcore!" Blaskstar finished_

_"Now lets go!" Everybody got up and noted what Tony said_

_Flashback end_

"This there another way in?" Tony asked looking around, only to see more Brotherhood scouts

"No, we did a 30 mile radius check, this is the only way in the witch's hideout" one of them explained

"Let's get this party started then!" Tony jumped to the entrance and looked to Maka's team above "Signal!" He pointed implying to wait for the witch to come out. He then proceed inside the cave

The two groups watch as he entered in the cave, the shadows of the cave surrounded him when he did.

"Hey there's a wall here along with a door! I know what to do!" Tony yelled. Tony knocked on the door three times then called "insurance salesmen!"

The groups heard him call out "insurance salesman"

They thought in unison _"Did that just happen?"_

Tony heard a call out to him "I knew The Brotherhood would send someone to kill me, I got you pinned so don't even try it asshole!"

"I could try turning around and make this place cave in on you" Tony said as sly as he did

"You walked into a trap once you walked in, the sad part is I can't see out of this barrier" Angel announce

"Then I'm comin in slowly, with my hands up" Tony announced back and opening to door, slowly he walked in and did as he said

Once he walked in he had seen 4 puppets, two holding rifles, one holding knives, the another one ready to conjure an electical bolt. Angel sat in an arm chair leaning on arm, with the other raddling her fingers one the arm.

"Angel, why must you do this?" Tony asked

She let put a big sigh "This is revenge!"

The silence was almost defeating, "Revenge? Revenge for what?" Tony asked in a curious matter

"They killed my parents! The Academy killed my parents! When I was around 6 years old, The Acadmey accuse my mom of being a witch when in fact she was a member of the Brotherhood!" Angel explained

"That was the old leadership, this new one knows nothing of us." Tony assured

"Us? The defected to the Black Robes, she was a deciever. When the Academy came to take her away she fought back, they killed her then my father tried to fight back, he wasn't given any mercy. I was left wandering the world until I came across the Witches, I train with them to fight the DWMA. When I heard of this truce I was furious! I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen, so I went to start havoc in DC and blame it on the witches. I didn't count on The Brotherhood being there, then that's when it hit me. I could take out both factions and take the city, it was the ultimate plan! The Brotherhood is more stronger than I anticipated, The plan was a complete and utter failure!" Angel explained in a harsh tone.

"We are war fighters. The don't fight the war, the war fights us." Tony said calmly and took a step

Angel cocked her head and the puppets unleashed a hail of bullets, spells, and knives.

The two Talons heard the sounds of gun fire and explosions go off, they simply waited for the witch to come out. Tony was shot and hit a thousand times over, when the puppets were finished they dropped to the ground

The witch took the advantage and booted seemingly dead Tony out the door, she disspelled the barrier and ran outside and seen a flame arc going towards her. She reacted fast gettin out of it's way but the arc had cut her right hand off and coterizing it

"You Bitch! I'll kill you for that!" She swore

The group looked at each other and nodded, she saw through the group and realized an ambush

She only thing could do is jump in the air as high as she could, she quickly looked down and seen at least 6 people. She landed 5 yards away from the group in fear and pride.

"That was a close call!" She called out

"Shut up! You cannot best your GOD!" Blackstar called back

"Re~ally? I can best you anyway I can!" She smirked as Blackstar dashed toward her

"Blackstar!" Maka called out but her call was late, Blackstar had been laying on the ground

"Oh my, It seem he didn't best me" she giggled

"You damn Bitch!" Sky ran toward as did Maria and Maka, the trio swung their weapons in synch but the witch simply stepped back allowing then an opening

"Easy, now it's my turn" Angel sent a bolt of energy at Maka as soon as she just noticed, it had blasted her chest makin her fly

"Maka!" Soul cried

"Whoa! That was a Black Robe Offensive Spell!" The scout said to his partner

"I'd go down there but orders are to stay" the scout explained in irritation

"But their just kids!" He replied in shock

"Orders didn't come from command! It came from the Commander"

"I guess we have no choice then" the two watch as the teens were getting beat so easily

"What's the matter? I thought you were the best?" Angel taunted standing over Maka, Maria, Johnathan, and Jay. She looked over to Sky with such freightful eyes "Your friends weren't muh of a challenge!"

"Your no ordinary witch! What are you!" Sky demanded

"I'm a member of the Black Robes, my rank is Stalker, this rank is the best! At the top of the ranking chain, first is Assassin, then comes Hunter, and finally Stalker" she smirked then walked foward

"Stay back!" She said with hesistance then in a blurred motion a shadow stood in fornt of Sky

"H-how are you still alive?" She asked in complete shock "Your eyes! Their...The sclera is black!"

Tony stood in silence, with his eyes completely black **"Surprised, You shouldn't be." **Tony said in a low dark tone holding his katana

"Wait, your The Harbinger! The Wrenched Harbinger!" Angel called as Sky watched in surprised

_**"Kid, You cannot use my power until you say so, It is your will"**_ a voice said in his mind

_"Not 'til I say so, This is only a portion"_ Tony mentally replied** "Why yes I am, what of it"**

"I want to feel your entire power! I want it all!" She cried

Tony grinned in a manical manner **"Really? The last time I tried that I devastated a tower!" **

"If you won't give it then I will make you!" She put her hands togather with the index and thumb forming a triangle, "This is true Power!" She shot a devastated beam of destruction it blew everything back as well as a bright red light, Sky jumped out of the way and the unconciense bodies rolled over

Tony still grinned as the blast, the power just ran through his body and hit the other end of the canyon "GA-BOOM!" It cause dust to cover everyone

Once the dust cleared Angel could see a figure in the spot Tony stood "Impossible!"

Tony changed his appearence, He had Horns as long as machetes at both sides of his head making three bends foward, his entire right arm was completely covered in thick armor with 3 inch claws, his clothing was still the same but in Black and red, His eyes were different as well, Black sclera with Red eyes. This skin was paler than grey._** "You want power? I'll give you power! The power of The Animal!" **_The Harbinger charged at impossible speeds still hold his Katana

**Boy have I got an ending for you guys! You'll have to wait to the ending chapter in like...lile I gonna tell you! Yeah that other badguy thing PM about suggestions please! The reviews are for how you how about the chapter, also Recommend this story to your otaku frienda if you like this thank you ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Difficult Encounters **

** Hey peeps! So far I only got one Idea for a bad guy, I want to give another person to send one my way before I consider this one. I feel I may have 'killed it'. This is a phrase for overboard, I hope I didn't 'kill it' for some people. **

**Death City**

Kolt and Kid watched the battle unfold before them

"You knew this would happen didn't you" Kid asked

"About what?" Kolt looked at him confusion

"About my students not being able to hold themselves against such enemy" Kid replied strictly

"That is only to test their abilities, not against a Advanced Black Robe, but a against an intermidiate and begginner. I didn't count on her being a Stalker Rank" Kolt explained "The Animal will take care of her!" Kolt looked at the battle, Kid watched in fear and amazement

**Grand Canyon**

The 'possessed' Tony attacked Angel swinging 'its' sword, Angel dodged each swing. The swings are so close they cut at least an inch.

"Damn it all to hell! Get those kids out of there!" A scout called, The Brotherhood scouts then grabbed the teenagers out of harms way. Sky's unconciece Team Mates were picked up as she was held bridal style. The scout disappeared in a flash to a near by cliff

**"What's the matter! Bite more than you could chew!" **The Animal laughed as it swung it's sword, finally it swung vertically in which Angel had to block.

"Damn!" Angel activated a shielding spell

The Animal's Katana hit the shield with such force it sent her flying into the canyon wall, "CRASH!" The hit caused the cliffs above to fall down.

The scouts put down the unconcience bodies in a layed out postion, as one other put Sky on her feet

The Animal laughed manically due to the fact that she didn't protect herself. Angel slowly crawled herself out of the rubble, She slumped where she stood

**"You wanted power! I gave a portion of it! Now, I'll give you my all!" **The Animal stated gathering energy in his finger tips

Angel activated a smoke screen for about fives seconds, she fled behind a rock piller

**"Oh, scared are we, You should be!"** The Animal chucked as he looked around

"This is it! My final moments of life" the thoughts ran through her head

**Nearby Cliffs**

"What is that thing?" Sky asked

"I don't think it's not human" Rain added

"That 'thing' is one of two Harbingers." The scout stated

"You mean there are two of them!?" Sky yelled

"The other one is 'The Holy Harbinger' as this one is 'The Wretched Harbinger'. These two are complete opposites from each other, kinda like good and bad." The scout said in a serious tone

"Do they have names?" Rain asked dusting herself off

"Not that I can think of, most call them 'The Divine' and 'The Animal'. If this one is powerful, than we can expect the other one to be equal" the scout explained

"How powerful? If you don't mind me asking" Sky said

"Just wait and see" The Scout finished

**Canyon**

**"Hide all you want! I can find you, I can feel! I can feel your FEAR!" **The Animal laughed looking around **"Marco! Oli oli oxen free!"**

Angel prayed for her life hoping she wouldn't die, the last thing she expected for a sharp pain in her chest. The Animal had stabbed through the piller and into her chest **"Found You!"**

The Animal pulled the sword out, grabbed her, pulled her through the piller, and threw her mid way to the wall. She stood there panting and holding her chest, she knew she didn't have long

**"This is Fun! Too bad you can't stay alive, I would have fun with you all the time!"** The Animal laughed in a sadistic tone

"I give up!" She rose her hands in defeat

**"Awww, the fun over already? Let's end it with a bang!"** The Animal said jumping a few feet in the air with it's leg held high, he quickly brought it down over her head making her stagger, he also clawed her the moment she looked back up making her look down again, as he pulled back his clawed arm he hooked her lifting over himself and launching her to the other side of the wall **"The spell you're casting reinforces your skin like metal! But it's useless and unneeded!" **

She hit the wall making her cough blood, she landed on her feet lightly. She bled from the hole in her chest as blood ran out of her mouth

**"This will only take a second**!" The Animal charged Energy to it's index finger tip

**Nearby cliffs**

"Shit! Not good at all!" Called out a scout overlooking the battle

"What's happening?" Sky asked in frieght

"It's chargeing 'The Black Marble'!" He replied

"Brothers! Form a defensive shield around the students! This is going to get ugly!" The Other one took charge

**Canyon**

The Animal had a marble on his finger tip, this had been black around the surface of it, a violet ambience gathered in the center of the 'Little Marble'

**"This is my pain!"** The Animal grinned as he launched the marble. The marble flew at normal speeds of a thrown rock, no sound was made as it flew toward Angel. The silence was utterly defeating, Angel had watched the marble fly toward her. Once the marble hit it's target it made a small explosion with no sound, then nothing happened for about 5 seconds. The roar of the blast finally reached it's limit, followed by a massive explosion similar to a Nuclear Missile. It left nothing in it's wake but a devastated wind, luckly thw Brotherhood knows how to counter this. The blast could be seen from across the state of Nevada, as the blasted died down it left an addition to the Grand Canyon. The Animal was covered in rubble, he simply stood up without ease and walked over to the spot where Angel once stood

Tony mentally whistled_ "Damn, I think you just killed it" _

**"I aim to kill!"** The Animal replied **"You can take back contorl of you body, I'm done here" **

The colors changed back to Tony's original color, and the Claw and Horns disinegated, he simply walked away with no shame

**Nearby cliffs**

The silence defeated the words of everyone awake there

"That was a little overboard..." One scout broke the silence

Sky and Rain had looks of horror, freight, and disbelief. "Th-th-th-that w-w-was h-h-his p-p-power?"

"Sadly yes, if he so please he himslef could take out you City. He is loyal to the Brotherhood so don't go around pissing us off, I hate to think of him as weapon" another scout explained

Tony appeared out of nowhere "Let is head back" Tony gave a gesture to regroup

**Death City**

"I don't know what to say" Kid stood in silence

"People look to him as a weapon, especially our enemies. He is not a weapon but an officer of the Brotherhood army, Allies of the Brotherhood look to him as an advantage." Kolt explained in a soft tone

"As long as we don't become enemies, we're safe" Kid stated

"We won't, and Tony will be the least of your problems" Kolt assured him

"So what now?" Kid turned to Kolt

"Ma'am! We received a letter from the witches" Xelion said aloud running in the Death Room

"What do they want? They should know we just beat their forces, so why are they sending us a letter? Is it a letter of surrender?" Kolt asked tilting her head

"No ma'am, They wish to sign a peace treaty and an alliance. They also know of us, the Black Robes, and the White Robes!" Xelion explained

"Do we still have the party room set up?" Kolt asked

"Yes we do ma'am! We were going to take it down soon" Lush appeared bowing

"Have the party room set up, same process as before!" Kolt ordered, Lush and Xelion nodded before disappearing

"This could be a trap." Kid added

"Not unless they know of the Great War's factions! I'll have increased security to be safe, now we have to get ready" Kolt smiled

**Witch HQ, still somewhere**

"Grand Witch, Why did you send a garrison of out trooped with Angel" the Coyote Witch asked

"Those men I deem expendable, along with a few of our regulars. I knew the plan since I told her when she was lying" Maaba explained

_Flashback_

_"Angel, you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Maaba asked_

_"No ma'am!" Angel replied_

_"I know when you are lying Angel" Maaba made a quick statement_

_Angel's finger shook slightly, only Maaba knew of this whenever she lies_

_"Luckly I don't know if your lying so you must be telling the truth, I'll have you monitor the faction" Maaba finished_

_"Thank Honory Grand Witch" she left walking the other way_

_"Have the main force ready if these people do any thing rash!" Making sure she had Angel hear her_

_"Yes ma'am! By the way when she mentioned 'The Ghost Brotherhood' you made a snicker" her advisor said_

_"The Ghost Brotherhood has been around as long as that damned Academy, maybe even longer. I've been a witch since the age of six, it's been so long I forgot my age. The Grand Witch had been at the time had ties with a shadowy group called 'The League of Ghosts', it was simply a Brotherhood. We've slowy started to be distant but since the incident in Salem we've all but lost contact" Maaba explained _

_Flashback ends_

"What about the Black Robes" Coyote asked

"If I remeber correctly they started the revolt in Salem! For refusing to aid them against The Brotherhood, I didn't expect what happened next." Maaba explained

"So you contacted them to go attack the Brotherhood in revenge?" Coyote asked wondering

"Once I had heard Brotherhood I knew what they meant, and yes I sent them in revenge. Once I met the the leader he explained they lost a major battle against the Brotherhood losing most of their forces. I had did the Brotherhood a favor in sending remnants to their door step" Maaba chuckled

"I see, Grand Witch as you were" Coyote bowed to her elder and left

**Death City**

"How about now?" Tony asked fixing his hair

"Wait, come here" Jesse told him

Tony walked to Jesse who then slapped him "Better" Jesse said

"Damn, I still look good" Tony brushed his hair

"Look, there's Maria. Maria!" Patrick called

Maria looked over to see who called her and seen Patrick pointing to Tony. Her expression brightened as she seen Tony in his all White uniform

"Here she come playa!" Patrick said

"We'll be on stage bra" Jesse and Patrick left

Tony turned to see Maria, there were no words he could think of as he had seen her in an all white ball dress "Tony!" She squealed

"Maria! You look...Uh...I can't think of any words right now you look that beautiful!" He assured her slyly making her blush amd look away "...Idiota..." She said in a soft tone

Eddie had been slouching over a ledge moping about Maria "Why'd she have to pick him? Maybe it's because I didn't show I love her in time" he said to himself

"Hey Eddie! What's up?" Maka asked sitting beside him

"Hmm, Just making sure I still have feelings for Maria" she replied

"Really? I never knew!" She said. This comment hit Eddie's heart with an arrow

"But if you love her you should go before it's to late" Maka reassured him

"Nah, she's too much into Tony" Eddie gestured

"Who's likes Tony" Blackstar asked in his usual sloppy dress clothes

"Maria likes Tony" Tsubaki said

"What! If it's anyone she should like me! After all I'm a god!" He boasted

Rain had came out of nowhere and sacked him as hard as she could, Sky walked over in silence

"Rain! What was that for?!" Maka yelled

"I don't know" Rain replied lying about Tony's power

"Sky what happened yesterday when we were out?" Maka asked

"I blacked out during Tony's fight" Sky also lied

"Tony fought Angel?" Johnathan asked walking over with Soul and Min

"He did, but I blacked out when he attacked Angel" Sky said

"I also blacked out" Rain added looking over a kneeling Blackstar

"Hm, I can't seem to remember either" Soul commented

"I only rememeber a large blast, the only thing that came to mind was a Nuke going off" Min added

Everyone looked at her in surprise minus Blackstar

"N-nuke? Did you say Nuke?!" Maka studdered to asked

"I think it was dream" Min stated lying about the blast

"Oh, okay" she let sigh of relief "It's seems everyone was out cold then huh? Hey where's Jay?" Maka asked

"Jay and his team went on a mission after he came back, something personal would bey guess. He'd was getting in my way of greatness!" Blackstar boasted boldly

"Whatever man, let's go" Soul cocked his head toward the party

Tony and Maria was waling around the party like a couple, little did she know she was getting death glares from the females officers.

"T-Tony? I feel like I'm being watched" Maria said looking concerned

"Relax, I got you" To turn to the officers making them flinch

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we'll be having Witches as our guest of honor this time! If I have to deal with a witch hating S.O.B. they'll be handled by the Brotherhood" Kid announced "Here they are!" He pointed to see Witches standing in the open

"Thank you Lord Death! You look exquiste as always" Maaba greeted followed by her advisors Coyote and Tanna. There had been alot of whispers throughout the room, The Brotherhood made a borderline making sure the students didn't attack the guests of honor

"Now, Let's get this rolling!" Maaba announced

Kolt nodded in her Colonel's unifrom and showing her to her seat beside Kid

"How it General Zol?" Maaba asked Kolt

"H-how do you know General Zol!" Kolt asked in surprise

"He and I go way back! I grew up at his side" Maaba stated making Kolt feel interested

"Is that how you knew about the great war?" Kolt asked

"He's older than you think" Maaba assured her

"Yeah he is, now don't we have a treay to sign?" Kolt asked

"Not with you, but with the Academy" Maaba looked over to Kid

"Ok then" Kolt took her seat on the other side of Kid

"This treaty is hosted by our allies 'The Ghost Brotherhood' between The Witches and The DWMA" Kid announced "This tempory cease fire was halted by a traitpr witch who goes by the name Angel. Now we are to re-establish that cease fire. For now enjoy the party!" Kid finished and convened with Maaba and Kolt

"Maria, I gots to do sum vocals" he kissed her catching her off guard

"Mmmh! Ah, ok" she managed to pull herself away, Eddie felt down at this sight

Tony took the stage "Ready Brothers!" He looked back to see the same postion as they were. Patrick covered bass, Jesse had gutair, and Kyle on drums.

Patrick started the strings then played 'One Thing'

Tony kept looking to Maria as the song played when the song finished it left Maria blushing heavily.

Lush took the stage and sung 'My humps' of course then Genra turn's to sing, he sang 'Pumped up Kicks'. The songs just kept playing "Bang Bang by Winnipeg's Most, Savior by Rise Against, If today was your last day by Nickelback"

"The music is nice!" Maka danced with Soul

"Yeah, but Eddie over there looks gloomy" Soul noticed Eddie slouching at a dining table

"Yeah I noticed that too" Maka replied

"Man, I can believe that Maria chick wants to be with that 'thing'" Sky said

"She probably doesn't know about it, it's better she doesn't" Rain remember the conversation with thw Brotherhood Officers

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean? We can't tell anyone!" Rain asked in a demanding tone_

_"No, If anyone knows about this they'll treat him differently! Just like those in his childhood that chose to tease him beyond the mental limit, that is why he is who that thing is!" Kolt explained the situation_

_"People made him like that?" Sky asked_

_"More or less. Bullies called him down, beat him, and even threated him. He bottled it inside for the longest time, longer than most. When it bursted he felt hollow, empty, and lifeless breaking his heart also making him not feel any emotion. Now we are trying all in our power in fix that problem by finding one who can piece it back togather, any questons?" Jolt explained to the two girls_

_Sky couldn't help but tear up, Rain stood in disbelief not showing emotion "Sorry for the trouble, we won't say a word" _

_"Thank you" Kolt finished_

_Flashback ends_

Tony still had Maria in his arms making it look like he was having a good time "Maybe she's the one" Rain pointed to Maria

"Tony does seem to enjoy himself, Maybe she is the one" Sky smiled

The party was at its climax and the agreement as already set by the offical leaders, she simply enjoyed the party as Witches, Brotherhood members, and DWMA students dance and conversed togather

"Things are looking up for you guys" Koly commented makin Maaba and Kid look at her

**It's ending soon, not next chapter, not the last chapter but soon. I'll keep saying this until the last chapter. So did I kill it? hmmm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Difficult Encounters **

**Hey everybody! This chapter is going to be a big surprise! As for the bad guy thing...well...We'll have the find out soom won't we *Grins* **

The party slowly died down as the night grew young, most of the witches had left and also the students. The Brotherhood members conversed with the remaining witches, Maaba had just left with Kid to discuss future threats. Kolt was more interested in studying Tony's reactions around Maria.

"Whatcha doing Colonel?" Lush asked politely

"Watching Tony's reactions around Maria, I want to see if he shows any emotion. Not towards her but everyone else" Kolt explained remembering an event

_Flashback_

_Kolt sat in her office writing in her log book, she couldn't help notce the feeling of being watched "I know your there so come out, there is no use hiding since I already know your there" she called_

_A woman materalized in the shadows and walked out, she was wearing a hooded robe and bandages to cover her eyes. "You ghosts live up to your reputaion" she said_

_"Your...blind" Kolt said softly noticing her covered eyes_

_"Indeed, but it is not needed" the person replied_

_"Who are you exaclty?" Kolt asked_

_"You may not need to concern yourself with my name, all you need to know is I am a Time Seer" she said bowing her head_

_"A seer? I know that are blind but..." Kolt drifted off_

_"My sisters are blind, this is a sacifice we must make before becoming a seer" the seer explained_

_"So why are you here?" Kolt asking drinking a cup of Tim Hortin's Coffee_

_"In truth, It's about the harbinger carrier" the seer replied_

_"Tony? What does a time seer want to say about one of our best" Kolt asked tilting he head_

_"We know of Tony's condition, we also know what is going to happen. It is our job to make sure that happens so we must tell about future comings" the seer explained_

_"What's going to happen then" Kolt asked curiously_

_"Tony will have his heart repaired, but first he must find someone who will draw out his emotions. That may be anger, nervousness, happiness, etc." the seer finished "This is in the near future so watch out for ANY emotion" the seer turned around and de-materalized_

_Kolt sat in her office for the rest of the day wondering what the seer explained to her_

_Flashback ends_

"That is why I'm watching Maria, I'm making sure Tony shows any signs of emotion" Kolt explained

"He seemed pretty happy" Lush cheer

"Doesn't he always" Kolt replied watching Maria from across the room

Tony had Maria in his arms holding her Bridal Style. Seeing they were wearing all white it seemed almost like a wedding, Maria couldn't help but blush heavily

"T-Tony..." Maria said shyly

"Yes dear?" Tony grinned with his eyes closed

"D-Don't make it seem like a wedding" she said blushing redder than a tomato

"Heh, relax will ya" He assured him

She silently hide her face by digging her head into his shoulder

Tony noticed Kolt watching him everytime he was with Maria "Maria I'll take you home now, it's getting late" he said

"Ok" she said in a muffling her voice

Tony had taken her home and layed her in bed, she seemed to fall asleep on the way home.

Tony undressed her and put on pj's "Sleep little princess" he whispered beside her ear. Tony got up and walked our her bedroom door, he noticed Eddie leaning against the wall beside the door "Eddie, I need you to promise me something."

"Promise? You make it sound like your going somewhere" Eddie replied

"Not for me, but for her" Tony said not looking at him

"What is it?" Eddie asked seriously

"Never to leave her, As her partner...no...as her friend I want you to stay by her side at all times. Is that clear?" Tony explained

"Well...thats...a..." Eddie studdered at his request

"Is that clear!" Tony looked to him not in his normal brown eyes but blood red eyes

"O-ok" he said frieghtened by the sight

"Excellent" he turned and head out the door

Eddie had the thought of abandoning Maria for whatever reason and now he felt conflicted

Tony had walked around DC for a couple of hours thinking

**"Whatcha thinkin'?"** The Animal asked

_"You know what I'm thinking"_ Tony replied

**"Of course, it helps to ask! You're wondering who carries the other harbinger is" **The animal said **"Don't worry about it, Time will tell"**

_"You know something do you"_ Tony wondered

**"Of course, but I'm not entitled to say anything"** The Animal explained

"Tony, having a conversation with The Animal again" Jesse walked beside him

"Sup, what brings you around" Tony asked grinning

"Going for a walk, and orders" Jesse said "All Brotherhood Order Officers are to meet in the Death Room"

"I'll head straight there" Tony nodded walking toward the academy

"So did you find out who The Divine is" Jesse asked

"Nah not yet" Tony replied

**The next day**

Maria wandered the halls looking for Tony, she couldn't help but hearing a conversation regardin Tony

"Man, I still can't Tony is that Thing" a voice called

"Shhh! Someone will hear you!" Another one said

"Right, Damn that brotherhood! At least they'll be gone soon" one of the voices said

"Really? I thought that was only a rumor" the other voice asked

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing, if the Brotherhood leaves and so does Tony.

"Evesdropping again I see Maria" Jesse walked down the hall

"Is it true?! Tell me it isn't!" Maria screamed

"Yes it is but there is only one person who volunteered to come back as an advisor" Jesse explained

"Tony" she said in relief

"Yes, Tony is going to be the advisor" Jesse said calmly

_Flashback_

_Tony walked into the Death Room with at least over hundreds of officers, Jesse stood at his side_

_"So why are you here?" Tony asked_

_Jesse pulled out a patch with one wing "You had me promoted to Lieutenant" he smiled_

_"Right, it's been so long" Tony remembered now_

_"The Commanders and their Chiefs are to convene in the center" Jesse pointed_

_"Commander! We've been waiting" Keller greeted_

_Lush, Xelion, Jetex, Genra, Haruka, and even Kolt all had their second in command beside them, Kid had his advisor Liz. _

_"We are to discuss the Brotherhood future involvement for the academy" Kolt explained_

_"Yes, but the best decision for them is to decide" her second in command announced: A Major_

_"I agree with the Major, Kid what is your take on the current situation?" Haruka said_

_Kid stood silent for a bit "Liz, what have you gathered"_

_"Well seeing as you guys are here, it would make sense for Brotherhood enemies to come and attack us just to gain your attention." Liz explained_

_"The longer we stay the more likely for you to become a target" Xelion added_

_"Seeing as how the Black Robes came here it's only a matter of time before the White Robes come here as well" Jetex explained_

_"I agree, So we need to decide now" Tony said_

_"Kid" Kolt turned to Kid_

_"Very well, The Brotherhood is to leave and mever return. I want my city to remain off the records, incase espionage of course" Kid explained_

_"Your request is accepted, all oppose?" Kolt turned to the officers_

_"I just have a queston" Tony rose his hand "How do we avoid suspision?"_

_This queston silenced the Death Room until Kid spoke up "Simple"_

_After an hour of explaining and chooseing a volunteer, Tony had been choosen to be an advisor for the Brotherhood to check in from time to time._

_"This way, it'll avoid suspision" Kid finished_

_"Indeed, this court is over" Kolt announced and lowered her head, every officer also did the same in sign o agreement._

_It wasn't long for the most of ther officers to leave, Tony remained behind with Kolt_

_Flashback ends_

"Yeah, Tony will come back from time to time" Jesse assured her

"Thank you" she nodded and left

Jesse sighed and turned to a door, The door open only to have Tony standing there

"Sup" Jesse smiled

"Sup" Tony replied smiling "Does she know?"

"About our true intentions? No she doesn't" Jesse explained "it'll brake her heart if she does, plus that fact she loves you"

"Of course she does" Tony said walking away

"I was afraid your going to say that" Jesse walked to other way

Maria went to the Death Room looking for Kolt for whatever reason, she ran into her in hall outside the Death Room

"Um Colonel?" Maria asked

"Oh Maria whats up?" Kolt turned

"Um I wanted to ask about the Elite 4" Maria asked curiously ans shyly

"The Elite 4, Do you know what the four directions are on the compas?" Kolt asked

"Yeah I do. North, South, East, West" she quickly repled at the lesson. She let out a loud gasp "you don't mean..."

"Yes, Each member represents a direction, and also a color. The native americans call them the spirits of the 4 Directions. Each of these 4 boys represents a spirit, Tony is the North, Jesse is the West, Patrick is the South, Kyle is the East. Read up on the medicine wheel and find out for yourself. North is White, South is Black, West is Red, and East is Yellow. These spirits also can control a specific element, White controls Air, Black controls Earth, Red controls Fire, Yellow sadly controls Water. Complacated stuff" Kolt explained with a big grin

"Wow! I think I just learned more about the Native American culture!" Maria squealed

_"She has no idea!" _Kolt thought "Anyway these 4 boys are also work with the pther elements but if it's the complete opposite of their element it'll effect them greatly. In a way Patrick can use Black fire and Tony can use White fire, kinda cool in it's own way." Kolt finished

Maria had stars in her eyes listening to Kolt's lesson "Kolt, I really wish for you guys to stay!"

"This was an order, from the tippy top of the command chain" Kolt swirled her finger around pointing up

"I understand" she nodded

"Now run along, class is about to start" Kolt cocked her

"Right" she waved bye and darted off

**Later that night**

Maria had went home for the night, and Brotherhood had no presence anymore, they had seem to have left.

"Maria, I'm heading to bed so I..." Eddie stopped as soon as she look into her room, she was fast asleep. He left and closed the door quietly and shut the lights

Not long after there was a hooded individual standing in front of a window. The person walked over to Maria's bedside standinf over her sleeping body

"Sleep little princess" the person said covering her in the blanket beside her and placed a letter and a spade medalion on her end table

The person turned around and headed towards the window and stopped in front of the window. The person stood there for about 5 minutes, not even turning around he left in a flash

**Brotherhood HQ, Winnipeg, Canada**

"Lets Je-ets! Lets go!" Kolt shouted at her little 6 inch flat screen then Tony walked in

"Colonel? You wanted to see me?" Tony said

"Aww come on! That should've been a complete goal!" Kolt yelled until she noticed Tony standing there "Oh Tony!" She quickly turned off her little TV

"Am I interuptig something?" Tony asked

"No not at all!" She quickly blushed "I just wanted to see you" she grinned _"Thank god for PVR"_

"What is it?" He titled his head grinning

"I'm going to send you on a mission, I'm just waiting for an informant to confirm on this" Kolt noticed the door opening "shes here!"

Tony turned around and noticed a woman with light blonde hair tied in pigtails and bangs covered half her forehead, she face feckles on her face and looked at least 12, her chest was flat and she wore a white knitted sweater reaching to her thighs with a black vest, she also wore black bell bottoms along with black boots similar to Tony's. She was described as a loli in Tony's eyes

"YOU!" Tony called out

"Long time no see!" She grinned the moment she seen Tony

"You two know each other?" Kolt asked

"She pushed me off a 50 foot cliff" Tony said in an angry tone

"Don't exagerate, it was only 45 feet" she grinned

"After she molested me" Tony added hiding his furiousness

"You asked for it" she shot still grinning

"TIED TO A CHAIR!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs

Kolt was about to speak when she opened her mouth then it hit her, Tony was getting angrier by the second

"You loved it" She flirted

Tony immidedately blushed "sh-shut up! You god forskened Loli!"

She gasped sarcasticly "Loli? I'll have know I'm well over 5 thousand years old! Ghosts never age until we are killed or time is done!" She stuck out her tongue with her arms crossed

"DON'T YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE AT ME YOU OLD HAG!" Tony yelled furiously pulling out his sword, One of his eyes went completly black ******"She is a sadistic one! More sadistic than I" **The Animal momentarly took control

"Look at you two! Your like a married couple!" Kolt added

"WWWHHAATTT!" Tony blushed heavly and looked at the wall beside him

"Some days I wish we were" she replied and sighing happily

"Shut, Up!" Tony said strictly

The woman pushed Tony against the wall pinning his arms and legs "Do you remember my name?" She grinned

"L-Leondra...and p-please remove your leg from my crouch..." Tony began to get a bleeding nose

"That's no fun...your no fun!" She pouted giving distance

**Death City**

Eddie heard Maria crying the moment he woke up, he immidedately ran to her room "Maria!" Eddie opened the door and saw Maria covering eyes with a piece of paper in front of her in the floor, she sobbed endlessly

"H-h-h-he left!" Maria tried to say

"That's what he meant!" Eddie remember the promise "Not for me, but for her!" Eddie reached for the paper and read it:

_Dear Maria_

_Maria my angel, It pains what little heart I have left to say I have to leave. I'll come back but don't wait for me, Eddie is the the perfect one for you. He is your partner and your friend so he will go beyond the call of duty to make sure you are safe, even if it costs him his own life. He reminds me of myself in a way. _

_You are a strong girl with a bright future, but still got a ways to go. My sorry you have to find out like this, I'll be leaving my medalion to let you know I'll be coming back_

_Love Tony_

Eddie hugged Maria as she weapt "Your the only one thats there when I need someone" she said holding her tears back

Eddie held her tight in silence

**Back to Tony**

"You gathered nothing then" Kolt asked Leondra

"Nope" she quickly replied in a cheerful manner

"Okay then I have no futher use for you" Kolt explained

Leondra nodded "Alrighty then! See yal Tony"

Tony just growled at her blushing, the moment she left Tony commented "God Damn that Woman! She make me feel it ripping her arms off!"

Kolt said nothing but thought_ "He said feel! That's it then, she is the 'One'. The longer he is with that woman the longer his heart slowly pieces itself back to gather"_

_"_I think she likes me, 'cuz all she does is tease!" Tony said sternly

"She not the only one!" Kolt commented

Tony blushed at this comment and said nothing

This confirms Kolt's theory about the Leondra woman

"The Brotherhood Lord wants to see you" Jolt remember another reason to see him

"Yes ma'am!" Tony nodded and left

"Tony, I see a future with this woman" Kolt smiled at the mental image of Tony holding children with Leondra beside him

**Brotherhood's Capitol City, Ghost Haven**

Tony walked down the halls of Haven's Royal Palace with none other than the Brotherhood Lord

"Do you know why I summond you?" The lord asked in a muffled voice wearing a cloak

"N-no m'lord" Tony said nervously

"I am going to show you" the lord said coming up to a balcony "This is a construct of your Idea"

Tony walked over to the edge and couldn't believe what he was seeing

They were people wearing UNSC Armor of Halo 3, their main color was black. They all stood at attention in columns, there were at least 100'000 soldiers down there.

"This is only the begginning..." The Brotherhood Lord announced looking to Tony "...towards a brighter future"

Tony looked at the covered Leader "if it means to end this war"

"For so long we had the Brotherhood Order as our military, but today is the birth of the Armed Forces! The Brotherhood Armed Forces!" The lord rose 'her' arms in the air making sure every soldier on the ground saw. Tony noticed the Lord was a woman with fairly a large chest, he couldn't help but think dirty

Tony looked up when roars cover the skys, Longsword interceptors flew above the City at speed with a trail of colored smoke

**So what did you think? Kinda sad isn't it, well no matter is this story going to continue? Or is it going to end? This is also up to you *grins***


	11. Chapter 11

**Difficult Encounters **

**Not to confuse anyone my OCs are apart of another story. In my eyes I consider it to be another anime yet to be made "Brethren". I haven't done much to pubicize it yet but I'll do the best I can. Pairing guest if you are reading this I have yet to reveil the Divine's Carrier and it is apart of Brethren's Story plot. As do the Ghost Brotherhood, The White Robes, Black Robes, etc, etc. **

**Damn that's alot of reading and here's more**

It had been a couples week since The Brotherhood left, things have changed significantly. 'Death City's Finest' became a well known restraunt, A few witches resided in DC for relationship building, pre-kishin eggs have been an all time low because of the training from the Brotherhood. Maka has again given a new team, her meister partners are Sky, and Maria. The other team was Jay, Johnathan, and other new meister named Gamma

Everyone was at the restraunt expect for Maria

"So Gamma, are you chill?" Johnathan asked

"Yea, I'm chill" he replied

"Before we can work as a work as a team, tell us about yourself" Jay sat in a thinking posture

"Not much to say, I grew up in a rich family. Sometime around my 5th birthday I hated the fact that people treated like a king. I ran away when I was 14, when I came back I was replaced with a look alike. Then I met Rose here 2 years ago" Gamma looked down

"Hiya!" A little girl jumped up "My name is Rose!" This was a little girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail, she had a pink one piece dress, and knee socks along with black dress shoes "What's yours? Why do you have your hair short? Ooooo Can I touch it?! Is that lady your girlfriend? I like candy! Oh oh oh Can you buy me candy!" Rose jumped arounded and appearing everywhere Jay, Min, and Johnathan asking ALOT of questons

"Rose, what did I tell you about manners?" Gamma asked

"Sorry nii-san!" She looked up at him shyly, hands behind her back holding a teddy bear

"She's a child, Who is she exaclty?" Jay asked

"I'm curious, who old is she?" Johnathan asked

"I'm 8 years old! And I am weapon!" She boasted

"A weapon? Aren't you...you know...a little young?" Min said

"Mi~n" Johnathan added

"What? I'm also curious" Min told her master

"Look what I can turn into!" Rose tuned into a gauntlet, the gauntlet had 2 extendable blades paralelle to each other that rest on the outer forearm. When extended the blades were at least 3 feet long "I bet you were expecting a tiny butter knife"

Every had thought she could't do anything at all.

"Rose is unique, she also has a thing for animals, especialy dogs" Gamma asked

"Gamma-san, Can I get a puppy?" She asked turning back into human form

When she asked Maria walked into the restraunt, the group of boys and girls webt dead silent

"Maria seems a bit down lately" Maka whispered

"She's been like this for the past days now, I'll go talk to her" Eddie said getting up, he walked over sitting beside her "It's been a two weeks already, why are to still like this"

Maria froze and remembered what happened the dream before and the following morning

_Flashback_

_Maria had been running down a long hallway with tears running down her face having the face of fear._

_**"You can't run forever!"** A voice yelled behind, without looking behind she knew who it was_

_Maria kept on running until she came to a room, she ran inside hoping to hide from it _

_**"You took you sweet ass time!"** A voice said behind her_

_She turned around and seen an individual sitting at a desk of a work room in shadows. "You! Why are you doing this to me?!" She cried_

_**"I'm not, You're doing this to yourself!" **She person leaned out, It was a darker version of Maria. Her was skin was grey, hair was white, and her clothes white and red. Her eye color was white and the sclera was blood red._

_Maria quickly woke up at the sight of seeing herself, She ran toward the bathroom to make sure she wasn't 'that'. She looked in the mirror and saw herself normal, she noticed it was morning so she decide to brush her teeth. She opened the mirror cabnet and grabbed her things then closed the door, she seen the 'Dark' Maria reflecting herself. She screamed reacting with a punch to the mirror, she hit the floor crying. In one of the pieces of the mirror 'Dark' Maria's eye watched as she cried_

_**"He never loved you" **Dark Maria stated_

_Flashback ends_

Maria pulled out Tony's medalion "I know he's out there, so I'll wait for him" she said turning around and heading out the door

Eddie stood in silence and going after her will will only make things worse, he simply walked over to the boy's group

"So was it about Tony?" Jay asked

"Good riddence!" Ajack commented

"Shut it!" Jay said to Ajack

"It's not about Tony, it's something else" Eddie added

**Night time, DC**

A young man sat down on a stool in DC's Finest. His hair was white as snow combed back, he wore sports shades with red reflecting lens. He wore a white blazer over a black turtle neck along with white dress pants. He was looking at a picture of a toddler

"What can I get you before closing time?" The manager asked the man

"I'm looking for an old friend" the young man handed a bundle of DC currency

"Who's exactly?" The manager took the bribe

"A little girl named Maria Garcia" the man said

"I seen her here from time to time" the manager replied

The young man's face stiffened and pulled out another bundle of cash "Where can I find her?"

"She goes to the academy in he center of he city" the manager said

"Thank you" the man turned around and left

**The next day**

Maria walked around with a smile hiding the fact that she was afraid. Maka had done the same but she had a concered face

The two bumbed into each other when they came around a corner, Maka's sense of balance was far too great for her to fall. Maria hit the concrete ground hard when Maka reached out her hand she notcied Maria had a fearful look, Maka stood over her with wide eyes. In a sense Maka felt she was a bully standing over a helpless victim, Maria quickly went ot her feet and ran the other way

"Maria, Wait!" Maka called out

A young man walked over beside Maka "Are you alright?"

Maka turned to seen a young man wearing white clothes, and red lens glasses "I'm fine"

"Looks like she dropped something" the man poined to a spade tied to a string

"Maria's medalion" Maka noticed

"I'll return it, the way she looked at you I don't think she'll be wanting to talk to you" the man picked it up and held his hand over it. Maka seen a small spark between the hand and spade

"Right" she nodded noticing he wasn't normal, bu his soul was

The man ran after Maria, he stopped after 10 minutes of running. He turned to an alley and walked down over to a dumpster, a teenage girl crying behind the dumpster

"Here, I think you dropped this" he handed the medalion

Maria notcied the hand and quickly grabbed the spade out of his hand, before she could turn to run she was grabbed by the wrist.

She remember that same grip, after a long time she still remembers her father gripping her wrist "Who are you?!"

"It's nice to see you again Maria" the man said calmly "My you have grown"

"Let go of me!" She cried

"Let go of her!" Maka called

He man let her go and turned to Maka, Maka ran toward him swinging a punch. The man side stepped the punch and hit her in the gut with an open palm then sent a bolt of energy a few times. She fell to the ground holding her gut and screamed in pain

"Who are you!" Maria asked wanting to confirm it was her old man

"It hurts, that you don't remember your own 'Richy'" The man turned towards Maria and taking off his shades, he had his eyes closed.

"F-Father?!" Maria asked

"Yes, it is I. Richard Garica" The man opened his eyes, his eye color was white but his sclera was blood red

"What are you?!" Maka asked holding her gut

"I am hybrid, Part kishin and part...something else" he replied "Maria, I know what's bothering you. I fought that samething when you and Madre left"

Maria remember her father having shoulder length black hair, and satanic tattoos. "If you are my father, why do you look so different?"

"I am transformed, I was given a new life. The life I had before was misery" he said "I want you to come to my side once more"

"Maria, Don't listen to him!" Maka yelled staggering to get up, in an instant he appeared in front of Maka and shot another bolt of energy to her chest sending her flying toward the wall. When she hit the wall it left crakcs and rendering her unconcience, he turned to Maria

"Maria, Only I can help you with those nightmares." Richard held out his hand

"I-I need time to think about this." Maria said "how could he know what I am going through?"

"Why do you think that person left?" He asked "Whatever I did as a child you will too, I lived the same life as you did" Richard said with concern

"Then why did you abuse us?" She said in a monotoned voice

"I lost everything! My job, My friends, Even my father" he replied "Once you left I began to have nightmares, I made a choice and I let someone take of it"

"I want to trust you but..." She couldn't bring herself togather

"I understand, I'll be at DC's Finest" he replied putting on his glasses

"Are you trying to get rid of me?!" A voice asked mentaly

"Maybe I am, and I will!" She repled mentaly

"We'll see about that" the voice added

Richard walked away grinning "Thank you Angel! If it weren't for you I'd still be that damn drunk you found"

_Flashback_

_Angel walked into a bar cloaked in black, she walked to the bar counter and walked for a drink_

_Richard walked over drunk out of his mind "Hey, what's pretty lady like your doing here" he asked_

_"A drink" she stated_

_"Hey, how 'bout a kiss" Richard leaned in for a kiss but Angel put her hand to his face and pushed him to the ground "I'd rather not" she got her drink and downed it in ine setting, she turned around and left_

_Richard followed after her out the door " Hey! You wanna fight?" _

_"Try me!" Angel turned to Richard. Richard swung a punch by Angel caught it, she gripped his fist until it broke "Your weak! I can fix that for you"_

_"How?!" Richard yelled holding his broken hand_

_"Come with me and find out, maybe just maybe I'pl give you that kiss" Angel turned around as Richard followed_

_Flashback ends_

**Winnipeg Beach, Canada**

The Brotherood decided to take a day's vacation. With the new formation of the Armed Forces the Order worked with ease

"Yeah! I love this beach!" Lush cried in a flower pattern bikini

"It's decent" Xelion said wearing a blue one piece bathing suit with the chest open coming down in a V

"You can say that again" Haruka added wearing a red bikini with a white towel tied to her waist

Tony with shades laying on a lawn chair in Digi-camo shorts listening to his Ipod, Kolt was wearing a rose pattern regular two piece swin suit and had been waiting for someone

"Colonel, Are you waiting for someone?" Her Major asked

"Yeah, I just want to make sure everyone see's what I saw" Kolt said

"Saw what" Lush asked with her chest sticking out in Kolt's face

"Damn those are huge!" She thought "Just wait" she added

"HEYYY!" A voice called out cathing everyone's attention, Tony noticed the girl and scrunched his face and turned up his music

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" The girl asked, she was wearing a cute pink frilly two piece bathing suit

"Go, Away, Leondra!" Tony slowly stated keepinghis emotion in check

Leondra had the biggest grin on her face, she put her hand ls on the underside of the chair and tipping over Tony

Tony got back up and shouted "I'm gonna kill you!" He ran after her, as she stuck out her tongue and ran

"He's seem pretty angry about it" Lush stated

"That's because he is, normally he would asked for a reason why it happened, but instead he went straight to into attack" Haruka explained "I kinda want to see more"

"Let's watch!" Kolt said

"I'll get the popcorn!" Lush ran toward a building

Tony ran after Leondra as she laughed, Tony couldn't help but laugh "I don't know why I'm laughing, but when I catch you I gonna rip your arms off!". Tony chased Leondra 'til the end of the day

Everyone left while Kolt, Lush, Xelion, and Haruka stayed behind to see what Tony would do to Leondra.

"Hey Leo, I had fun. Let's do it again sometime" Tony assured her

"Oh ok, next time then" she gave a small blush as they left

** Death City's Finest**

Maria walked in the door with a much more serious look, her friends pick up on this the moment she walked in the door. She turned the other way and walked away from the groups

"Where is she going?" Johnathan asked

"I don't know, Maka didn't even come home last night" Soul added

"What happened?" Jay asked

"Maka just disappeared, she said she went to pick up groceries" Soul replied

"She's talking to that person in white" Min pointed

"I seen him here a couple of times already, I don't like him" Sky added

Maria was talking to her supposed father, she sat at the table hopin to gt answers

"Father, you said you went through this before" Maria asked crossed arms

"Yes, But I let someone take away my pain" Richard replied "Oh yea, she was an 'angel'"

"How can you take someone's pain away? It can't be done" Maria stated

"If you open up to others and yourself, the pain will simply disappear" Richard gestured glaring at her behind his shades

"How?" She asked in concern

"Let me show you!" He said with a big grin

**This is the main bad guy is Richard after Angel, so yeah Angel found Richard drunk out of his mind. More of his background will be reveiled as th story progresses. MOAR YET TA COME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Difficult Encounters **

**Be sure to check out my Brethren page on tumblr (Brethren Series) **

**it's not much but it's a start! I am currently working on a cover for this fanfic**

**Years before The Brotherhood encounter**

Richard followed Angel to her hide out in the Grand Canyon. "Hey! S-so why we h-here?" He slurred his words

"Fixing you of course, I will show you" Angel opened her door to her shed inside a cave. She then instructed Richard to sit down on a chair

"Wa-what's going on?" Richard asked, he had black shoulder lenth hair and raggedy clothes, Angel walked over to a blanket covered square object

"In this cage is something far more dangerous than anthing in this realm." Angel pulled the blanket down, there stood a pale looking person. It had horns coming out of it's head, he stood shirtless with clawed gauntlets. It's pants were black and wore demonic greaves, it's features stand out like a stick in the mud. There were patterns around his chest that mirrored from each other. "Most would call them demons, others call them monsters, and a very select few call them by their original name 'Imperialist'. There are monsters called Impure, They're simply killing machines." Angel replied

**"Why? Why must you cage me? I'm not like those other Imperialists" **the Imperialist said

"But you're an Alpha are you not? You're one of the most powerful Impure aside from the Omegas" Angel replied "In any case, Richard you are part Kishin and now I'm going to fuse this thing with you" Angel explained

**"You can not do such a thing, it is impossible"** the Alpha Imperialist replied

"Not with a regular techneque, but with a relic of the ancients anything is posible" Angel pulled out a silver cystal

**"A fragment of the Soul Crystal" **the alpha commented

"The crystal fragments are strong by it's self, but all togather is even more powerful. I've heard there are seven of this crystals but one fragment is all I need" she pointed the crystal at the Alpha Imperialist, a beam of light coated the demon. The Imperialist's body began shrink and shribble until it was only a skeleton. The beam retracted back into the cystal and then she pointed at Richard "Relax this will only hurt...alot!" She grinned

**Now, Richard's Hideout**

Richard walked in the door with Maria following behind. "This is my Hideout, and this here is a relic" Richard pointed to a bird bath fountain filled with water

"Relic? I don't understand" Maria tilted her head in question

"Yes, The Brotherhood you ran into is a type of spirit. They are call Ghosts. These ghosts believe that relics like this were used quite some time ago" Richard explained "This is called a 'reflecting pool'. It looks at past events by using an individual's item, it can be anything! For instance" he held his hand asking for Maria's medalion. She handed the medalion and he put the medalion in the water

"Is the water any special?" Maria asked

"No, it takes any type of water. It's the fountain at that makes the water special" he replied as the water shined then it showed Tony at a beach chasing a girl. They both seemed to be laughing as Tony reached out and missed everytime he tried to grab her, he tried to grab her again with both arms, He missed crossing his arms.

"He seems happy" Richard added

"Y-yes, he does" Maria said in a soft monotone voice

Richard took the medallion and handed to Maria, Maria simply turned around and walked away out the door

**"Father, I going home now." **She said in the same monotone voice

Richard smile fiendishly as Maria had a horrified look, Maria was in complete shock and disbelief

"And so the her mental battle begins" Richards said to himself

**Brotherhood HQ, Winnipeg**

"Man, its so good to by back in my office" Tony said to himself "First order of business; relax!"

Tony pushed a button then a little TV slid up from the end of the table, the TV turned on and the channel was on Nickelodeon. He was about to watch spongebob when Kolt's face appeared via video chat

"Commander! There have been Impure detection in the DC area" Kolt said

"But washington isn't in our jurisdiction, isn't that Olympia's Brigade area?" Tony fiddled his pens

"Not washington, Death City!" Kolt quickly added

"But we aren't even allowed to set foot in DC" Tony shot

"There have been alot more than just detection, there have been fluctuations. The levels are there of an Imperialist Alpha" Kolt shot back

"Those kids won't stand a chance against an Alpha, I'll go." Tony grinned

"We are still unsure if it's an Alpha but we are taking precautions, It's better if Lord Death doesn't know we're operating in the area. It will be a 100% deniable operation, High command wants to send a few squads of marines along" Kolt explained

"How many in a squad?" Tony asked

"I think about 8-12 marines, General Zol would like 3 squads along to aid you" Kolt explained

"So I'll have at least 24 and 36 at the most, it isn't exactly sutle" Tony commented

"High command demands it, they would also like to see your ability to command. These marines have he highest respect for you so it'll be a great honor to follow under your command" Kolt explained

"Highet respect?" Tony said tilting his head

"They are callin you 'The Godfather', seeing as how you suggested the program for people who are unable to meet the GE requirements to sign in with the Brotherhood Order, You simply just gave them a new purpose to serve along side us. For that they respect you to the highest level, I don't know how high but We'll find out soon enough, As you were" Kolt signed off

"Time to go meet the Braidy bunch" Tony said getting out of his chair and headed out the door

**Simulation room**

The three Brotherhood marines stand around each other, all Sargents. They wore the standard UNSC BDU's with caps signifying their ranks

"Did you hear? We're getting a new platoon leader!" A female sargent said

"Relax Freizen, He or she can't be as bad as our last one" Another said

"But what he or she is, Polluck" The other sargent commented

"Malek, I'm just saying he or she can be more relaxed than...you know..." Polluck said

"I think he's here" Freizen pointed to the glass elevator with a shadowy figure looking over the simulation room

"Game faces, I don't want to be scolded again" Malek added

Once the elevator reached ground level the three sargents felt tense, when the door opened the sargents faces loosened and their eyes widened

"Marines! I am your new Platoon Leader! Who am I!" The voice shouted

A marine in the back yelled "Commander Tony Beardi, The Godfather of the Armed Forces! It's an honor to be in your presense!" The marines kneeled bowing their heads

The sargents did the same as well, they did not believe what just happened. "Who are the squad leaders?" Tony asked then the sargents stood up with their heads held high

"We are sir!" Freizen replied

Tony walked over to Freizen and towered over her "Your my new team? You sad excuse for a soldier" Tony commented looking down at Freizen

"Thank you sir!" She replied with confidence

"That wasn't a complament" Tony said sternly

"I know Sir! I'd rather be called down by you than any one else Sir!" She said again with confidence

"You'll have much to carry on your backs once I'm done with all of you!" Tony said inspectig the othe sargents "I'm sure you know who I am, The others say you have alot of respect for me. What I want to know is how much respect"

"Sir, you can take my life right now and I'll be filled with joy to have die by your hands!" Polluck commented

"You can charge into a lava pit and I will follow right at your side showing no signs of fear!" Malek added

"You are determined, I like that!" Tony grinned

"If it weren't for you sir, we'd still be depress about not getting into the order. You gave us purpose again, for that you can do anything to us and we will still stand at your side!" The sargents said in unison

"So you all are willing to die for me or by me?" Tony asked grinning

"We would have it no other way Sir!" Malek commented

"Get your men pack and ready. We're going to Nevada" Tony gave his traditional big grins

"Right away Sir!" They all saluted

**Death City, Main street (RWBY OST 'Mirror Mirror' starts)**

Maria walked down the main street looking depressed then it started to rain as she continued to walk. She stops then looks beside her and sees a reflection of herself soaked from the rain and her bangs covered her eyes _**"Mi~rror"**_

_**"Tell me some~thing~" **_She looks at herself with no emotion

She notices a young couple inside having dinner _**"Tell me who's the lone~liest of all~" **_she then sees her reflection with Dark Maria across the street

**(Violin music plays) **She starts running

_**"Mirror" **_She starts running

_**"Tell me something**_" she looks she notices Dark Maria running the same speed as she is

**_"Tell me who's the lone~liest of all~" _**she continues to run, then turns around a corner

_**"Fear of, what's inside me?"**_ She runs inside an underpass of an apartment

_**"Tell me if a heart~ can be turned to stone~"**_ she then runs into her apartment stairwell, there she is chased by Dark Maria up the stairs but is stopped by Another Dark Maria** (beat starts to pickup)**

They slowly close in on her, they jump Maria sill having her bangs cover her eyes ducks under the two

_**"Mirror, Mirror! What's behind you? Save me from the things I see!" **_Maria runs up the stairs with tears running down her face to her apartment door

**_"I keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"_** She trips outside her apartment door on to her knees and quickly looks up, she sees Dark Maria towering over her

_**"Mirror, Mirror. Tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all~"**_ Dark Maria grabs her head and looks into her crying eyes, a beam is shot into Maria's eyes using Dark Maria's eyes then she disappears

_**"I'm the loneliest of, all~" **__s_he looks down at her hands press against the floor

**(Song ends)**

She gets up and opens the door to her apartment, she sees Eddie reading a book. She walks over to the bathroom door **"Eddie, I'm going to take a shower now. Please don't wait up" **Maria said in a soft monotone voice

"O~kay" he replied knowing something is wrong, she walks in the bathroom and over to the mirror. She grins insanely, she lifted her head slowly reveiling her eyes underneath bangs. They were white with red sclera, Maria wasn't there anymore

Eddie walked over to the bathroom door and listened

*Shatter* the sounds of glass breaking alerted Eddie, he opened the door and seen the mirror broken AGAIN. The pieces layed out in and around he sink, he turned to see Maria sitting on the window slil "Maria!" He called out

She turned to see Eddie

"**Who's Maria?**" She grinned, she looked like her father Richard. All white with red details, her hair was also white. Her skin greyish and her red the same as her father's

_"Madness? No, it can't be"_ Eddie thought

**"I must go, take care Eddie!"** She chuckled and rolled of the slil

Eddie ran over to the window and looked down, there was nothing there "MARIA!"

Dark Maria had met Richard not to far away from Maria's apartment **"Father!"**

"My daughter, you look lovely" he assured Maria's new look

**"Thank you father"** she lowered her head **"and you look as dashing as always" **she looked up grinning

**Death Room**

"Not good!" Kid said

"What do you mean?" Liz asked

"It never rains in Death City, We're in the middle of the desert" Kid explained

"What would you like to do?" Liz asked a different question

"Try and get hold of the Brotherhood, They'll help if new dark beings are coming here" Kid remember an encounter with a monster

"Like that monster thingy?" Liz tilted her head

"Yes, that thing was far from a kishin, I think it may be an Impure they have been talking about" Kid finished

"I'll get a hold of them" Liz nodded getting her cell phone ready

**Outside Death City**

"Marines! Set up camp here" Tony ordered

The marines were exausted but did not stop them from setting up camp

"Sir, Are we going to that city there?" Malek asked

"Yes, tomorrow" Tony replied

**Maka and Soul's Apartment**

Maka barged in to her apartment hold her gut

"MAKA!" Soul called out "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"In an alley for about a few days!" She yelled

"We looked everywhere for you" Soul said walking over to her side

"You didn't look hard enough! What's in the frigde? I'm freaking starving!" she said staggering over to the fridge

"Maka, Are you alright?" Soul asked

"Yes! I feel fucking great!" She said sarcasticly "Make me a Fucking meal!" She staggered to her room then opening the door "I'll be laying down for a bit!"

_"Damn! She's pissed!"_ Soul thought "I'll make you something, would you like anything else?"

"Some pain killers would be nice!" she slammed her door

"I'll make you a meal first then got to the store" Soul said

"No, Go right now!" She yelled though the door

Soul grabbed his jacket having he let her down, he left the apartment

_"Damn! This fucking hurts!"_ She clinched his fists covering her gut on the bed

**Mind the language, some peope can't help but sweat in pain, especialy in deep pain. For you Richard haters, He'll have his back and his face in the ground by the Animal soon, maybe later but soon. Dark Maria has taken over Maria's body, what will she do? She can only watch with her mind and can't control her impulses. She is who she is when 'certain' Madness takes over :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Difficult Encounters **

**How is it so far? Is it good? Anyway I just want to mak sure I haven't lost peoples interest. Try readin my other fanfic 'Ghost do not freeze' it's a freezing 'crossover?' I dunno but do your research, watch the anime, btw it's very ecchi so by mindful of that when wacthin it for research.**

Maka layed in her bed feeling guilty again, She kept thinking about Crona facing the wall

"_There it is again!_" She thought easing the pain

"Feeling guilty are we?" A voice asked

"Go away asshole! I'm not in the mood" she said

"Maka, I've been with you for a while now. Cut me some slack" the voice stated

She rolled over to see the person, she was transparent. She was wearing a victorian style dress, her colors were voilet and black

"Where did that smile go?" She asked

She smiled hiding the fact she was down

"I can tell when you fake smiling, but troubles you? This is that Tony fellow?" She asked

"Maybe it is, I kinda find it hard to believe he has no heart. And Crona" she said softly

"Accept the fact that Crona is on the moon, if he was here god knows what'll happen" she explained

"Yeah, but Crona..." Maka was interupted be her transparent friend

"Crona was your friend, I respect that. And this Tony fellow, Well, Damn ghosts!" She said

"Ghosts?" Maka asked

Her friend sighed and said the Maka "This could take a while, I sure hope Soul doesn't come back by then"

"He won't, There isn't a pharmacy open at this hour. And the fact the school's nurse has the only pain killers" Maka replied

"You deviant girl" her friend commented

**The next day**

Tony walked down the street with three others in casual clothes "Where's your gear?"

"We left them, It's not like were going to walk around in full gear." Malek replied in a leather jacket with an orange T-shirt, along with tan pants and brown shoes holding a backpack over his shoulder

"We would look suspisious if we all wore the same under clothes" Freizen added wearing a teal tracksuit and her hair tied in a pony tail with her backpack on

"I hate this place!" Polluck commented wearing his under clothes; black camo. He had no backpqck but a pouch

"Why?" Tony asked still walking

"No disrespect sir, but nothing's happening" Polluck said infuriating hinself

"Relax marine, shit will hit the fan soon. And it's gonna be messy!" Tony said grinning

"Thanks for the mental image" Polluck commented

Tony just had bumped into a teenage boy

"Hey, you alright kid?" Freizen peaked over Tony's shoulder

"You know you should always watch where you're going" Polluck said

"Eddie, what a pleasent surprise!" Tony help up Eddie back to his feet

"Tony, What are doing here?" Eddie asked dusting himself off

"I did say I'll he back right? Anyway, where is she?" Tony asked

"She left" Eddie said

"She took it that hard then, what exactly happened?" Tony wondered

"She left after some sort off madness took contorl o her body" Eddie stated

"Impossible, I took most of it in Rome. There shouldn't be enough there to make her lose control" Tony explained

"Her eyes...were white and red" Eddie said quietly

"Sir, that may have been the Impure signatures we detected back home" Freizen stated

"Don't mind me asking but who are you?" Eddie asked the three

"I'm Sargent Freizen, This is Sargent Polluck, an that is Sargent Malek. We're from the Brotherhood Armed Forces" Freizen introduced

"Armed Forces? There are more of you?" He said in a surprised tone

The three looked at each other and chuckled at the statement "We have a total of 78'000 active marines and more on the way" Malek said grinning

"White with red, that's sounds like an Impure." Tony stated to himself

"_Impure?_" Eddie thought

"Eddie, was it? The Impure has many abilities, it may have taken control o her" Polluck explained

"No, this is different. It seems like she had this 'thing' for a while. Hell, I seen her like this a couple times" Eddie remembered a few incidents

"Then we need a different solution then, We actually need to purify 'that' section of her soul" Polluck stated

"How?" Eddie asked

"There are ways, but we need to get inside of her head first. I doubt that'll be the case beacuse she won't allow us near her if she's like this" Tony explained

"Sir, Impure signatures nearby!" Malek said pulling out his M6H magnum from his pouch while the other reached into their bags and pulled out pieces of metal

"I always wanted to know what was in the bags" Tony stated as the two put togather a couple rifles; MA5C Assault rifles, then Freizen started to put another one togather as Polluck loaded the rifles

"Uh, what are you doing?" Eddie asked

Freizen put togather a BR-55 Battle Rifle, Freizen tossed two M7 SMGs to Tony, A massive clawed hand grabbed Tony from behind before he could catch them. The three lifted their rifles as Tony was carried away

"Did you see what is was?" Freizen asked

"No, Damn it! How did we not see it!" Polluck scanned he area with his rifle

The manager of Death City's Finest came running around the corner "Hey, Did you see that thing?!"

"Yeah, It grabbed Commander Beardi!" Malek scanned the alley with his Magnum, Freizen handed him an Assault Rifle without taking her eyes away from the alley. He took it, holstered his magnum and scanned the alley, The manager picked up one of the SMG's and handed on to Eddie

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Eddie asked the manager

"I was a Navy SEAL at one point, How 'bout you?" The manager asked

"The experience will be a great asset, What was your call sign?" Malek asked taking his rifle to his side

"Maverick" the manager stated

"I never shot a gun before" Eddie admited

"Easy, point the gun in the direction of the '_badguys_', pull it against your body, and you'll be able to control the recoil if you body can handle it" Maverick gestured "Let's go, they may have not gotten far" Freizen stated

They three turned into five, they began to follow the trail of destruction left by Tony and the Impure monster. They had been led to the roof, Tony just body checked the monster off the roof.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Eddie asked

"That fact Tony just body checked the monster off the roof, or the fact that Impure was a Hydro" Freizen replied running to the roof Tony just left

Tony was picked up by his collar and thrown in an over hand motion, Freizen was about to fire her Battle Rifle but the Hydro ran after him

"Freizen!" Polluck called out, Freizen looked to Polluck who then pointed. Freizen turned to the direction he pointed to, there at least five other Hydros standing looking in the direction they were at

"They look like Fallout's Deathclaws!" Eddie commented

"Because they are, the idea of Deathclaws were based on them" Malek replied pointing his rifle

The Hydros stood at their postitions waiting like vultures, everyone had their guns pointed at the monsters. Eddie squeezed his trigger a little too hard.

*BBBUURRRR* Eddie kept control of the weapon due to the five second training on weapon firing. The bullets Eddie fired travelled up to the head killing it.

Eddie just killed one of the Hydros, the others looked at their fallen brother. They roared in anger as the Hydro Eddie killed hit the roof. They ran towards the group at abnormal speeds

"Fire!" Malek yelled, Everyone squeezed their triggers unleashing a hail of bullets upon the remaining four Hydros.

One of them went down, Other swung backhanding the group. Freizen, Polluck, Malek all ducked under the massive hand, Maverick pivoted out of it's reach, Eddie was sent flying off the roof.

Freizen stood up dropping her Battle rifle pulling out her combat knife, She body checked it bringing to it's back and stabbing it multiple times in the neck

Malek quickly look up and seen a massive claw swing by, He ducks under again. He looks again lifting his MA5C rifle with him and fired in the mid section of the body killing it

Maverick kept pivoting out of the Hydro's claws and firing a bit in the Hydro's head, Maverick was pinned to the edge of the roof and noticed the Hydro had stopped. Maverick quickly stepped out of it's way and watched as the Hydro slowly fell foward off the roof

"That wasn't so bad" Polluck commented as he inspected the Hydro that went down second, he sent a burst of bullets into the Hydro's head "There, now he's dead" he smiled

"Where's Eddie?" Freizen asked

Everyone looked around, Eddie was no way to be found "Hey!" Everyone looked to the ladder, Eddie come up the ladder wearing a lacy bra and his head. Everyone smiled and chuckled and the sight "What, I fell through Victoria's Secret OK" he took he bra off and threw it off the roof "Now what?"

"We find Tony" Freizen said

**Somewhere nearby**

Tony had been fighting a Hydro, this Hydro was different. The Hydro had one of it's horn gone cut clean from the base, and a scar running down it's right eye, and it's right claws were really short. Tony had fought this same Hydro before

"You've gotten sloppy Scar!" Tony told the Hydro named Scar

Scar just snarled at him, and stuck the middle finger at Tony

"Aww, that hurts. Truely" Tony grinned

Scar ran toward him swinging it's massive claw, Tony stopped it with an open palm and held it. Scar roared in his face

"Scar, you cannot best me. Just look at yo' face" Tony insulted

Scar stepped back and held his right claw over it's eye side of it's face "**...Ri~val...**" Scar said slowly

"That's right! Come find me again soon, I'll be waiting" Tony kept grinning

Scar nodded and turned tail running down the street before disappeared, The group of five came from the other way

"Commander, Did that Hydro get away?" Friezen asked

"Why would you ask that? Normally you'd ask if he was alright" Eddie added

"You don't hurt the Commander, he hurts you" Malek replied

"You alright sir?" Maverick asked

"He got me off guard, We fought, it left, I'm disappointed" Tony answered

"Cool" Maverick said

"Let's go, I'm pretty sure Lord Death will have some questions for us" Polluck commented

"Let's head back to camp, contact HQ, Inform them of our situation, and bring some more boots" Tony said

**Maria's Black Room**

Maria sat in a chair waiting, she had tried everything to get out of that room. She stared intently at the only door, She was sitting at a desk with an office chair. It was the same room from in her dreams

The door opened and Dark Maria walked in with a big grin on it's face

"What do you want from me?" Maria asked leaning on her arm and her fist resting in her face

"**I want it all! Your life, your friends, your lover!**" She quickly replied

"You stay away from Tony!" Maria yelled slamming her fist lnto the desk

"**I want to break his heart, and watch his life crumble!**" Dark Maria giggled

"Ha! That's a laugh!" Maria said, Dark Maria's grin washed away at this comment "Tony's heart cannot be fix, It's already broken"

"**What was he saying about what little heart he had left?**" Dark Maria asked

"He was probably trying to make it sound like he actually cared, when he actually doesn't" Maria's face struck down

"**So I can kill him?**" Dark Maria's grin came back

"He can't die either, as if I cared if he lives or dies" Maria assured her

"**You hate him that much?**" Dark Maria said

"I hate him for leaving me!" Maria said strictly

"**I know, I can feel your hate, It gives you focus!**" Dark Maria left out the door she came in

"Damn you, Damn you to hell Tony!" Maria yelled to herself

**Night Time, Outside Death City**

Maverick went back to his little restruant, while Tony contacted the Brotherhood officers, Colonel Kolt, Major Nasha, General Zol, and his second in command and brother Gol. They all arrived via Pelican Dropship, The four officers arrived at the camp now turned into a FOB (Foward operating base) outfited with Hornet gunships, A couple Pelicans, numerous warthogs, and one Scorpion tank.

"You'd think we killed it on hardware" Tony commented looking at the UNSC vehicles turned Brotherhood with Jesse beside him

"Just wait 'til you see the grizzlies" Jesse replied

"No way" Tony said

"Yup"

"Twin barrel?"

"Yup"

"That's a heavy shot, awesome, Look alive Jesse." Tony replied

General Zol was the first to come up to Tony, Zol had his white hair in a neat fashion. His face was covered in a metal battle mask, his eyes as blue as the midlight sky "Commander, It's an honor!" He held his hand

"Please the honor all yours" Tony shook his hand

"You reminded me of my youth, We both fought for what 'we' deemed was right" Zol said monotonely with a smile

"'We're the Brotherhood, we do what is necesary Zol" Tony replied nodded at the veteran

"Commander, I envy you" Kolt's second in commander grinned as he held out his hand

"Major Nasha, Your brown hair always has me curious" Tony remarked Nasha's brown hair in a faux hawk. The young Major had his eye color covered with black sports shades

"Kolt, I think I just noticed your hair" Tony said looking at Kolt's black slicked back hair, it reach the back of her neck "I can never tell because your always wearing that damn hood"

"Th-thanks" she blushed

"Commander" Gol said

"Lieutenant General Gol, What an honor" Tony nodded

"I, sorry. We commend you! To have someone take on hordes of Black Robes and come back unscaved is truely amazing" Gol remined Tony of the Tower incident. Gol had a goatee, and the same hair style of his brother other than his hair was brown.

"Let's go" Tony cocked his head, the Officers followed

"What's the current situation?" Zol asked walking beisde Tony

"The situation is dire, Hyrdos have been sighted in the City. As for the Imperialist alpha...well that's another story all togather." Tony explained

"Hydros, Here I thought our job was done" Kolt commented

"Kolt, the Imperialists are like special forces to the Impure. Where there is one, there has to be more." Zol replied "They may seem like monsters but they are like any other military, there is a ranking system"

Everyone stopped at the door of the FOB, they all look to Death City "Let's go" Zol ordered

Just as they were about to take a step a flash took place in the sky, then another one

"General! The Imperialist is attacking!" A marine called out

"Sir, we're ready for a fight!" Freizen, Malek, and Polluck had their squads ready

"No, you are to stay here. I'll go, alone" Tony ordered

"Are you sure about this?" Zol asked

Tony nodded and wait for an approval, Zol cocked his head. Tony left afterwards in a blink of an eye

**Death City**

"**Father! This is so much fun**!" Dark Maria said

"Damn rights it is!" Richard replied

Maka felt vibrations through out the apartment, She look out her window and seen two individuals in the sky

"**Heh, I love it when they squirm!**" Dark Maria commented

"Maria, Somethings changed about you, was it you hair?" A voice asked. Dark Maria looked and seen Tony grinning on a nearby roof "I like what you done with your hair" Tony said from another location, Dark Maria looked to another roof and Tony was there. She looked back to Tony's original spot; he wasn't there. She look back, he also wasn't there

"We are ghosts, we can be everywhere" Tony's voice echoed across the sky "Even behind you" Tony whispered behind Dark Maria's ear, she turned around but nothing was there

"Maria, what is it?" Richard asked

"**Nothing!**" Maria shouted

"That's right, It's nothing" Tony echoed

"Maria! What is it!" Richard demanded

Dark Maria was about to speak but was struck and sent downwards, Richard's eyes widened as Tony was in the postition Dark Maria was

"I an Tony, The Wretched Harbinger" Tony said with confidence

"YOU! You're the one who killed Angel!" Richard said furiously

Tony smiled then disappeared, Richard looked around to find him. He was struck once in the face, another to the gut, and finally in the back sending him downward

When he landed he let a crater, Tony stood at the top of edge of the crater "You cannot hurt what you cannot see" Tony smiled

**There is a reason they are called The Ghost Brotherhood, like Bleach this type of 'Plus' is known as 'Ghost'. The Idea of Brethren was mainly off Bleach, unlike bleach it centers around three main factions; read back to find them **


	14. Chapter 14

**Difficult Encounters **

**Here we go again**

Richard slowly got up, he was caught off guard

"I liked to know what you did with Maria?" Tony asked

"I brought back my daughter" Richard replied

"Ok, Tell me your name?" Tony asked a different question

"Richard" he replied dusting himself off

"Richard, I challenge thee" Tony drew his sword

Richard smiled and darted towards Tony, Tony reacted with a swing downward with a smug look.

Richard dodged it "Nice try!" He commented

Tony spin around with a kick getting Richard in the gut "You miss interpret; I don't try" Tony said launching Richard a few yards

"Damn, he's good!" Richard thought looking at Tony seriously "What exaclty is he?"

"Dick, Was it? You're different from the others I faced" Tony said smugging

"DICK! It's Richard!" Richard yelled furiously, he conjured an energy ball and launhed it at Tony. Tony side stepped allowing it to go past

"You missed" Tony commented

"I don't miss" Richard calmly said grinning, his energy ball quickly turned around and darted towards Tony.

The last thing Tony expected was to explode and be sent flying into a wall "Ouch" he said blandly "Maybe I took it too easy on you" Tony slowly stumbled to his feet, as he did Dark Maria side kicked his face into the wall

"**I, HATE, YOU, DAMN, GHOSTS!**" She shouted repeatingly kicking him

Tony slumped over, and laughed "Do you honsetly think you'll be able to defeat me?" Tony said in a dark tone that echoed

"**What are you?!**" Dark Maria asked jumping back a few yards

"**I am the Wretched Harbinger! The Spirit of the North! I am Tony!**" Tony looked up wih his eye's black and red. Tony had turned into the Animal, Tony looked to Dark Maria and darted towards her

"Maria!" Richard called out jumping in the way, Tony simple passed through him as he was transparent. Tony drew his sword, but it wasn't the same as his Katana. It looked more like the Azure Knight's Sword; Soul Edge. The only difference was it was completely metal colored black and red. He drove the massive sword into Maria's chest, she caught it allowing it to go in at least 2 inches. Tony didn't stop darting forward, he didn't even slow down

"**I haven't thought of a name for it yet, So I'll just call it Requiem for now**" Tony commented as he contiuned to drive forward

"You're not Tony! You are the Animal!" Richard said trying to keep up

"**That is where you are wrong; I am the Animal! This is who I really am, This is who I became!**" He said laughing and stopping with Maria still attached to Requiem, he booted her off then turning Richard. He held his clawed arm over the right side of his face, he held Requiem in the other hand "**The Animal may be another concience but I am the TRUE animal**!" Tony grinned insanely

"Let's see about that" Richard grinned running towards him

Tony took the stance of Nightmare and waited for richard to come in range. Richard disappeared once he was in range, Tony waited for at least two minutes then looked around. He notice Maria was gone as well "**Damn that man to Oblivion!**" He commented

**Not so far away**

**"Father, What's the meaning of this?"** Dark Maria asked

"He's far too strong for you!" Richard protested "I need you to go back to the hideout and wait for me"

"**We can take him, He is no match for both of us togather**" Dark Maria said confidently

"But if we're seperated he'll go after you first, That 'thing' is alot stronger than it looks!" Richard said

"**But Father!**" Dark Maria protested

"I can't lose you again!" He shouted holding both her arms "I lost you once, that wasn't pleasent" he said witha serious face

"**Fine, just be careful father**" Dark Maria said calmly "**I love you**"

"I love you too, Now go" Richard ordered, she left in the opposite direction. Richard left to find Tony, He eventually found him waint patiently leaning against Requiem

"I accept your challenge, you Animal!" Richard said aloud

"**Correction; I am THE ANIMAL**" Tony said leaning off the massive sword and drawing Requiem out and holding it back with his clawed arm foward

**(FFMR (FanFiction Music Reading) 'This Animal I Have Become' by 'Three Days Grace' starts)**

The beats starts with Drums and Bass

Tony looks up when the guitar strings, they stare at each other intently

Tony takes a step when the guitar hits the hard note, then the another. It happened for another two times and each time it did he took a step foward

"**Let's Dance!**" Tony said darting towards Richard

"_I can't escape this hell_" Tony swung the massive sword, Richard dodged each swing

"_So many times I've tried_" Richard threw bolts of energy at Tony who just threw them aside

"_But I'm still caged inside_" Tony yet again darted towards Richard

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_" Tony swings Requiem across, Richard ducked under. Tony swings again, and again richard goes under

"_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become_" Tony stops and drives Requiem foward with both hands, Richard catches and stops it.

"_Help me believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal_" Richard grins and pushed downward makin an opening. Richard shoots a bolt of energy at him, it gets tony in the het sending him flying

"_This animal, this animal_" Tony rolls vigorisly and lands back in his feet skiding

"_I can't escape myself_" Tony draws energy into Requiem, he holds it fowards pointing downward

"_So many times I've lied_" Tony lifts it up in the air

"_But there's still rage inside_" Tony then swings it downward sending a large arc of pure energy towards Richard

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_" Richard just misses it by stepping around it, and sends a beam of energy towards Tony

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become_" Tony holds out his clawed hand outwards and catches the beam, he drains the energy into himself

"_Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become_" Tony grins inhumanly and darts toward Richard again

"_Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal_" Richard comes into range and kicks him back, Richard goes flying into a nearby wall

_"Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_" Richard stumbles and gathers energy into his hands and glows brighter

"_Somebody wake me from this nightamre, I can't escape this hell_" Tony stabs the ground with Requiem and held out his hands and waited

"_This animal (x8)_" Richard shots the massive beam of destructive, its passes through Tony engulfs him. Smoke covers the area from the blast

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become_" Tony tuns through the smoke undamaged, he grabs Richard holding him upwards a foot off the ground

"_Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become_" He pushes him outwards sending a burst of energy around him pushinng him away

"_Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal_" Tony grins again holding his claw over his face

"**This Animal I have become**" Tony says ending the song.

Richard gets up dusting himself off "I think we're done here" he added "But know this Animal; I will come out on top"

"**I'll be waiting**" Tony grins

Richard disappears in a blur, Tony reverts back into himself "Commander!" A voice called out

"General Zol, We have much to discuss" Tony said turning to the voice

"Lord Death is waiting for us" Zol commented

"Let's let waste anytime" Tony said calmly

**Death room**

Tony walked in with Zol, Tony is at Zol's side "Tony, I had no doubt that you could take him. If anything you could kill him if you wanted too" Zol said

"Of course he could, he is The Animal" Gol added

"What's this about?" Kid asked

"From what we gathered; Richard is the Imperialist" Kolt said

"His presence here is making those 'Monsters' come here. He is a threat and must be delt with" Major Nasha jumped in

"He is more than a threat, he cannot carry out his 'plan', whatever that may be" Zol said putting hands on the table

"They're here" Kid commented noticing the a group of individuals, everyone turned their attention to the group

"Task Force Talon" Tony said "I expected as much"

Maka, Sky, Gamma, Blackstar, Johnathan, Jay am their weapons stood at the end of the arcs

"They'll acompany you in your journey" Kid said

"This will be a Brotherhood/DWMA joint operation" Zol commented "I want to make this clear; The Elite 4 will be the kill team, Task Force Talon is to be support"

"What! Why?" Jay asked

"This 'thing' is far more powerful than anthing you've ever faced. No one but the Elite 4 can match it's strengh" Gol added

"Do we know where it's going?" Maka asked

"**I implanted a bit of my energy into him, it seems he's going to Mexico"** The Animal added taking control

"Probably towards the Aztec temples, They have been known to be 'hot spots' for impures" Kolt said

"Then it's settled, The Elite 4 and Task Force Talon will go to Mexico and deal with this thing." Zol commanded

"What about Maria?" Eddie came out of nowhere

"I'll deal with her" Tony said taking back control "**We'll deal with her. Seperate them both and I'll take that 'thing' out from her**" The Animal said with one of Tony's eyes black. It seemed the Animal joined in on the conversation aswell

"So go to mexico and find Richard, take Maria, and kill him. That sounds like a plan." Jesse said smiling

"Know this; if you can't keep up, We'll leave you behind" Patrick told the Task Force

"We'll be right behind you" Maka said

"Yeah! You can't be faster than Blackstar!" Blackstar boasted

"Really?" Patrick said behind him

"How did...when did..." Tsubaki questoned

"It's a ghost thing..." Kolt commented

"You'll all leave tommorrow morning." Zol ordered

"Get the rest you need, The General and need to talk" kid added

Everyone nodded and left, except for the Officers

**Brotherhood FOB**

Tony sat in an office writing in a log, Jesse walked in the office

"Commander, What exactly are you going to do to Maria?" Jesse asked

"I told you before; stop calling me that! If creeps me out, just call me brother" Tony said closing his book. He sighed "I'll know once I get there"

"Brother, what if you can't save her?" He asked

"Then I'll have no choice but to 'Kill' her" Tony said

"I see, it's not like it's the first time that this happened right?" Jesse explained

"Those times were different!" Tony protested "Having 10 people hunting for Richard will be difficult, we can't insure their safety" Tony said concernedly

"I know brother, which is why we're going ahead as planned" Jesse said grinning

"Excellent, now get the others" Tony smile fiendishly

"Right away!" Jesse nodded

**The next day**

"Can we go already?" Jay said impatiently

"Not until they show up Jay!" Maka protest

"What if they don't show up" Sky asked

"They won't" Johnathan added

"They will" Eddie commented

"We don't need them! You got me" Blackstar yet again boasted

"Shut up Blackstar!" Maka told him

"I just noticed; Wheres Gamma?" Jay asked making everyone looked around, Gamma was missing.

"He's gone as well, This is not looking good" Maka commented shaking her head. She felt a vibrating sensation in her pocket, she reached for it and pulled out a mirror "Lord Death, we're run into a snag"

"I know, The Elite 4 has already left" Lord Death explained

"What! But why?!" Maka asked surprised

Kid sighed "That was 'our' deal"

"Deal? What deal?!" Blackstar grabbed the mirror from Maka

"The General wanted to send the Elite 4, and only the Elite 4. By sending you guys, they would be putting your lives in danger" Kid explained "They'll be the ones to bring Maria back, you'll also be holding them back from the mission" Maka felt angery, and everyone else felt down "Come back to the city and wait for them to return, this is an order!" Kid sighed off

Eventually everyone went back to the city and did as they're told.

**Maka's room**

She walked back and forth wondering what to do next.

"Wondering are we?" Her friend asked

"I'm debating on what to do" Maka quickly replied

"Are thinking thinking of following them?" Her friend asked a different question

"Yes, I am" Maka said "But I don't know where though"

"There is a way, I will teach you" her friend told her

"What are you really?" Her friend caught her attention

"I was a ghost at one point" she replied smiling

**Mexican border**

"Gamma, they went this way" Rose told her 'meister' in a different tone

"Shut up 'Rose', I know this already!" Gamma also had a different tone

"Fine 'Tanna', Mabaa expects us to find out more about 'The Elite 4'" Rose told Gamma aka Tanna

"Coyote, We are Mabaa's advisors we should follow her orders" Tanna told Rose aka Coyote

"Whatever, let's just follow behind" Coyote said

"I say, the disguse thing was a pretty smart idea. But how did you change into a weapon?" Tanna asked

"It was an illusion" Coyote said

"Awesome, let's go! We already fell behind" Tanna added changing her tone

"Fine, let's go!" Coyote said in a childish tone

**Mexican jungles**

"We are close!" Tony said standing on a cliff looking over temples

"We're being followed" Jesse said walking over to a bush

A little girl fell out of the bush, Tony turned his and head and yelled "Oh no! Not you! Damn you to Obilivon!"

"It's nice to see you too!" She told him


	15. Chapter 15

**Difficult Encounters**

**Attention people, I hope you haven't lost interest yet. The climax of this story is about to pick up so please wait patiently. **

Tony was being fondled by a girl that showed up recently "Stop!" He called out, he was laying on the ground holding the girl back

"Why do you have to be so uptight?" She said jokingly, Tony held he hands as she tried to touch him

"I said Stop!" Tony called again "Brothers!"

"Sorry bro, It's kinda cool watching you beg not to be touched" Jesse commented sitting on a mat

Tony booted her off "Damn it Leo! You vile vixen!" He shouted

"Ah, your so mean! Now my feelings are hurt! All I want was to be hugged by you!" She said sounding hurt

"That was uncool bro" Jesse said

"Yeah, that was a little uncalled for" Kyle commented

"You truely are heartless" Patrick added

"Guys, I...well...damn! Leo I'm sorry I just..." Tony walked over to Leondra's side, she grinned the moment he did

"Tony!" She hugged him, she turned from a gloomy girl to a touchy woman

"H-hey! You planed for this!" He turned to his brothers

The trio grinned at him, there happened to be an explosion in the forest nearby. Everybody turned their attention to the smoke

"Richard, Let's go brothers!" Tony said running towards the smoke

**Smoke, nearby**

"I thought I told you not to try that!" Coyote said

"At least something happened!" Tanna defended

"Shut up! What'll happen if someone sees us?" Coyote asked

"Who's going to see us in the middle of here?" Tanna replied smuggingly

"We are" Tony commented having his sword drawn "Why are you to here?"

"Helping you" Coyote answered

"Under the orders of the grandwitch no doubt" Jesse commented

"Yeah, we're here to take out Richard" Tanna also answered

"Very well, but fall behind and we'll leave you" Kyle commented

"Let's go" Leo cocked her head cheefully

For the rest of the day they tracked Richard to only a day's trip away, they decided to step up camp. They all say around a camp fire

"So, what'll happen tomorrow?" Jesse asked

"What WILL happen tomorrow?" Tanna also asked

"We'll take Maria back, forcefully if we have to" Tony said

"I assume you have a plan" Jesse asked looking curiously

"I have a plan for everything, don't I" Tony said deviously

"What's the plan" Kyle asked

"Simple..." Tony started a very long devious plan, a plan to manipulate Richard. Once he was done everyone even the witches gave him a death glare, the looked gave Tony more confidence

"That's pretty damn evil of you" Coyote commented

"Isn't it" Tony grinned

"The night is young, Tony would you like to spend the night with me?" Leo asked

"No" he strictly said

"Awww" she pouted, it wasn't long when everyone decide to set up their tents, Tony was the first to sleep.

Leo walked over to Jesse who was looking over a ledge, he stared intently at a temple in the distance

"Jesse" she called out

"Leondra, what's up?" He asked not turnig his head

"Do you think Tony is a feared person?" Leo asked

"Yes, Not because of the Harbinger. He is very cunning, devious, and extrodinary" Jesse replied "Afterall he started the second great war"

"I was made aware of that" Leo stated going right beside him

"Aware? Who are you really?" Jesse turn his head looking at Leo

"I work for the Brotherhood Lord" she said confidently, Jesse eyes widened

"What?! Then why are you so clingy to Tony?!" Jesse asked

"Orders, The Lord want me to watch Tony" Leo stepped closer "you may not see it, but he has a large part in the Brotherhood's future. He took that step when he started the war" she said calmly

"Are you meaning to say; He'll end it?" Jesse asked, she just smiled and pushed him off the ledge.

"YOU VILE VIXEN!" Jesse screamed on the way down

**Morning**

"Hey, Has anyone seen Jesse?" Tony asked

"No not at all" Leo quickly replied

"Tony!" Jesse called out running out of the bushes soaked

"Jesse what happened!?" Tony asked running to his side

"That doesn't matter! Brothers let's go!" He called out. Kyle extracted the water from Jesse's clothes and Tony blew him dry with wind, they left. The witches had left earlier

**Nearby**

Tony confronted an idividual wearing all white "I was expecting you Tony" he man had said "Perhaps we can finish our fight!"

"Richard, Where is Maria?" Tony asked

"Right Here!" Dark Maria told him jumping in front

"Maria?! What are you doing?!" Richard said furiously

"Something we should have done a while ago" Dark Maria said darting towards Tony, He smiled confidently

_Flashback_

_"When I confront Richard, I want Maria to be there" Tony explained_

_"In which case she won't, how do we bring her to the confrontation?" Coyote asked_

_"You'll convince her, sometime during the night I want you to find her and tell her anything that'll bring her out" Tony said looking confident_

_"How do we find her?" Tanna asked_

_"Find the second largest madness level in this region, Richard will most likely be the first" Jesse added_

_"Since Richard has a soul protect, it shouldn't be hard to find Maria" Kyle commented_

_"Alright, we'll go soon" Coyote nodded_

_"When she shows up she'll attack me, I'll take her down. Everybody here will come out with guns and the barrels pointed at Richard in which he'll be forced to keep his distance" Tony explained gesturing_

_"What kind of guns?" Leo jumped in_

_"The kind of guns that'll spin endlessly and maintain air superiority" Tony grinned_

_Flashback ends_

Maria swung a punch, Tony dodged it and grabbed her face, he pushed downward and brought up his knee.

"Maria!" Richard called as Maria bobbed her head back,Tony grabbed her collar with the other arm and pulled her over his shoulders

"Target secure!" He called out, A few Hornet gunships flew out of the forest. There were at least four, Richard watched with widened eyes

"Engadging!" Jesse called out, the four hornets opened fire unloading swarms of bullets

Richard dodged the bullets and headed back, Tony climbed on one hornets and flew away

The witches had takened their own way bac

**Brotherhood FOB, Near DC**

"**I won't break! Not for anyone!**" Dark Maria stated tied to a metal chair

**"I'm counting on it!"** The animel replied, it put it's clawed arm on her forehead, her eye's widened "**Welcome to my world!**"

**Tony's Mental World**

Maria stood destoried field, it had been the sight of a major battle. Weapons and bodies layed across the field as fire and smoke covered the skies "Where am I?!" She called out closing her eyes, she heard a small boy crying. She walked over to the boy standing in the field

"It's not safe here, Let's go" she told the boy who was standing holding his hands against his eyes

"W-why are they so mean to me?!" The boy said sobbing

"Who? Kid where in the middle of a field, just look around...what on earth is going on?" She notice she wasn't in the field anymore but a playground

"They called me mean names!" The boy said aloud

"Kid, I know how you feel" Maria consoled the boy

"But I'll show them!" The boy said in a deep dark tone "I'll show all of them!" The boy removed his hands, he had no eyes, but a large mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue

"Oh my god!" Maria said distancing herself between the boy "What is this?!

"This is my world!" The Animal stated, Maria turned around to see Dark Tony standing on Requiem which was standing in the ground " it stood arms crossed and looked down on Maria without grinning

"Your world?" Maria asked

The Animal looked like Tony when it wasn't grinning insanely "This is my world, and Tony's memories" it said

"Memories? That boy was Tony?" Maria pointed, the boy was gone. They were now in an empty dark endless room with a light in the center "Now where are we?" She asked looking up at the light

"Tony's World, this is his world. As you can see there is nothing here" The Animal jumped down and towered over Maria by 6 odd iches or so

"Tony has nothing to live for then, that's sad" She said tearing

"Tony has no desires because of his broken heart, but this is what he likes" The Animal clapped then the two was in the middle of a major battle

"This is...war!" Maria said

"You have a keen eye, Tony has nothing to live for but this is what he wants to live for" The Animal pointed, she looked. Tony swung his katana and a another sword, it had two blades that reach as long as 3-4 feet from the handle, and the two blades curved around the handle. Tony was smiling and grinning; he enjoyed it

"He looks as if he enjoying it" Maria said softly as Tony takes down many soldiers with ease

"When no one else does it, he will" The Animal explained "This is what he does, he is a soldier that will go beyond to make sure everyone has what he doesn't. This is who he is; A very humble individual"

"Why show me this?" Maria asked gritting her teeth and closing her eyes

"To break free of your otherself!" The Animal replied disappearing, Maria opened her eyes and found herself in her Blackroom

Maria ran towards the door and turned the knob, She opened it reveiling a rectangle light at the end of a long tunnel

"**Don't go! Come back**!" Dark Maria shouted appearing behind the chair at the desk

Maria didn't think twice and dartted towards the light, she ran towards the light hoping for freedom.

"**Come Back I say! You'll never return if you do**!" Dark Maria protested

She stopped at the rectangle light, she poked it then it ruppled like water. She pushed her hand into it "Feels warm, Thick and Warm" she thought proceeding inwards, the more she went she felt warm

"**Nooooo!"** Dark Maria called out

Maria went into the light, She looked at herself. She wasn't wearing anything at all "No clothes, It almost feel like...I'm being born again" she commented

**Back to the physical realm**

The Animal took it's hand off Dark Maria's forehead and walked over to the door, she slumped over turning back to normal

"Did you do it?" Jesse asked

"**It is done**!" The Animal replied walking out

**Mexico**

Maka confronted Richard "Where's Maria?" She asked

"That asshole took her!" Richard told Maka

"Which Asshole?!" Maka asked holding a plain scythe

"That Tony Asshole!" Richard turned around

"I still have a bone to pick with you!" She said positioning herself

"Really?" Richard sounded sarcastic, he grinned fiendishly


	16. Chapter 16

**Difficult Encounters**

Soul walked around the Academy hands in pocket as always, he looked around for Maka. He noticed Eddie looking at the mission board

"Sup" he greeted beside him

"Hey, Are there only good ones out there?" Eddie asked

"The city is in lockdown since those monster thingys are appearing around the city" Soul explained

"Yeah, those monster thingys are hardcore" Johnathan commented beside Eddie

"Johnathan? I didn't even see you there" Soul admitted

"Who can, Anyway I've taken 5 no 7 Of those things down, trust me those things don't go down that easily!" Johanthan said

"I counted 7" Min said leaning against the wall behind Johnathan

"Would Johnathan, Min, Soul, Eddie, Sky, and Rain come to the Death Room!" The intercom announced "Would Johnathan, Min, Soul, Eddie, Sky, and Rain come to the Death Room!"

"Let's go" Soul cocked his head

**Death Room**

The group entered the Death Room, Tony was standing beside Lord Death conversing

"Good we guys made it, Tony would like to tell you something" Kid explained

"What could he have to say to us?" Rain asked blandly

"Maka got captured by Richard" Tony replied blandly. The silence was defeating as everyone processed the thought, Kid didn't look the slightlest concerned

"What?! How?!" Soul shouted

"She left when she was under direct orders to stay put, As a result as was capture and used a bargining piece" Tony explained looking concerned

"What does he want? We have nothing to give him" Sky added

"Oh contrar Sky, We have Maria" Tony replied, Tony looked angry

"You have Maria? So if he wants Maria for Maka then that would mean..." Johnathan trailed off

"If Richard wants Maria thay badly then I'll give her back" Tony grinned at the statement

_Flashback_

_**Camp fire**_

_"Once we have Maria, what then?" Jesse asked_

_"When Richard comes for Maria, We'll hand her over" Tony replied_

_"Just like that?" Coyote asked_

_"Just like that, But knowing Richard he'll probably have Maria kill me" Tony grinned_

_"What's the next step of your plan?" Leo asked_

_"I'll kill her in front of Richard before she has a chance!" Tony laugh histericaly_

_Flashback ends_

"Clearly you must be joking" Min commented

"What choice do we have, We're talking about life and death here. The lives of many, or the life of one" Kid yelled

"You kids don't understand the concept of Decision making" Tony commented "Soul, I wish to inspect Maka's room to see what caused her to leave" he asked

"Fine, I just don't see how it'll solve this problem!" He added

"So why are we here?" Eddie asked

"I was brought to day light on Tony's plan, He needs support in case anything goes wrong during the deal" Kid explained

"Why couldn't he have his 'Elite 4'?" Rain said sarcasticly

"They are away on mission, You should have more expereince dealing with the Impure" Tony commented "Was there anything else for us to discuss?"

"As you were Commander" Kid nodded and turned around

"Soul, let's go!" Tony gestured his finger

**Maka's apartment**

"What are you hoping to find?" Soul asked leaning in the door frame to Maka's room

"I think I have a clue, Leave so I can inspect without having to mistake you for something" Tony said

"Let me know when you find something" Soul said closing the door

Tony sighed "Victoria, I was hoping I seen the last of you in Winnipeg" He turned his head to a woman in a victorian sytle dress; Maka's mysterious friend

"As did I" Victoria replied

"Maybe Spectre's like you really should stay in one place" Tony commented

"Then I would be considered a Phantom, Have you found what your looking for?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Of course, what I want to know what did you teach her?" Tony questioned

"To find ghosts and impures" Victoria smiled

"That skill is strictly for people like me and you, not for humans" Tony protested

"Her determination is stronger than your 'will' Tony" Victoria replied walking past him losing her smile

"In which case it got her captured" Tony turned to face her

"I suppose you have plan to bring her back?" she turned around to face him

"A damn good devious one" Tony said smoothly

"Then I have no worries" Victoria smiled again

**The next day, Death room**

Tony sat with the other brotherhood officers and Lord Death at a round table, Task Force Talon was called down.

"Do you know why we called you down here?" Zol asked

"News concerning Maria and Richard" Sky replied looking at the officers

"Right, The prisoner exchange will happen on the border between Mexico and the States" Gol added

"Prisoner? Maria isn't a prisoner. She's a friend" Rain commented

"Maria isn't there anymore, Dark Maria is in control" Tony added, He had a smug grin "We can't bring her back"

"Therefore we have to do this trade off" Kolt finished

"Then why did you call us?" Black Star asked

"As I said yesterday you'll be the support in case anythings goes wrong" Kid said

"Richard will be expecting us soon, so you better leave" Zol ordered

"Good luck, you'll need it" Nasha smiled

Task Force Talon, Let's move!" Tony jumped from the table then landed beside them "We'll get Maria back at the FOB" they all left afterwards, The court of officers stared at one another

"Is this necessary?" Kid asked

"Of course, Deceit cuts both ways" Zol commented turning to Kid

"Tony taught us that" Gol added

"Richard thinks he can decieve us, but it can also cut both ways!" Kolt said smiling

"You got that right!" Nasha commented

**Brotherhood FOB (Moonlight Sonata - First movement plays)**

Tony walked down a long hallway, then into a holding cell with Eddie and Soul on each side

"Eddie, help me" Maria said tears running down her face, she looked as she did before her conversation

"I can't, there's nothing I can do" Eddie replied

"Your father has Maka, I hate to break it to you but Maka's more important than you" Soul admited

"Tony, Why?" She asked

"Orders" Tony replied "You'll have to come with us" Tony unchained her and cuffed her

"You're a monster!" She said with her hands behind her back

"Correction; I'm an Animal" He assured her holding the cuffs and holding her shoulder

"Eddie..." She called, she looked to Eddie tearing

"I'm sorry Maria" Eddie replied

Tony had a smug look, the other two weren't aware of Tony's plan. Tony and the trio left the building, a Pelican dropship was waiting outside. A marine walked over "Sir, We are ready" he nodded

"Let's not waste anytime" Tony said handing Maria to the Marine, The two were loaded on to the Pelican along with Soul and Eddie, Soul sat three seats beside her, The Marine stood up walking back and fouth in the dropship, Tony and Eddie sat across from Maria, she sat at the last seat beside the opening

The Pelican lifts off and heads South east, Tony looks over to Maria "This'll all be over soon!" He called

She didn't say anything, Soul looked down at his feet. Eddie looked at Maria as well "Maria, I hope you understand why we're doing this" he said, Maria didn't look to him

"Let's just get this over with!" She said aloud

**Trading Area**

The Brotherhood armed forces had set up their side of the trade, Richard and his Impure had set on the other. The Pelican landed on the designated area, Tony held Maria and the Task Force waited aside the Marines

"Sir Richard is over there with the VIP" a sargent said "Preparations are already made"

"Be ready" Tony ordered, he walked to the center of the two

"Sir!" He called awknowledging his requests

Richard had Maka at his side, The two leaders walked a few yards from their posted area.

**(Moonlight Sonata fades out)**

"Richard Garcia! Here's your daughter!" Tony called out, Maria in his grasp and looked rough

"Tony Beardi! Here's you friend!" Richard called back, Maka looked beaten to a bloody pulp

The two leaders pushed their prisoners, hand still bound. Maka and Maria walked towards each other, Tony smiled. Maka walked beside Maria, they didn't look at each other. They walled past each other, Maria then felt a sharp pain dig into her back *gasp* then out her chest

Maka turned around, Tony had dug a large knife into Maria's back "Maria!" She called out, she heard a pop behind her. Maka turned around to see a balloon float up into the air

Tacticle gloves grabbed Maka by the mouth and around her chest, her hands were still bound "VIP secure!" Called a marine, an interceptor longsword flew over catching the balloon, pulling the Marine and Maka away

"What are you doing!?" Richard asked furiously

"You honeslty think I'll hand over Maria willing? I'd rather see her dead before I do, luckly for you, I'd be more than happy to oblige!" Tony commented pulling out another knife and held it to Maria's throat "Do you want to feel true pain?" Tony grinned, Richard and everyone else looked in horror "You be pretty interested how one pain can be lessoned by another" he stated, Then he drove the knife slowly across Maria's thoat making sure it cut deep, Once he was done Maria chocked on her own blood and tried to gasp for air. She fell to her knees looking up at the sky, Her hands were bound and tears ran down her face, she knew this was it for her. Tony pushed her using his feet to the ground making her face plant, she died before she hit the ground "This is where your suffering begins!" Tony grinned insanely, Maria layed there as blood made a pool from the neck

"Tony! You fucking Animal!" Eddie yelled, he tried to run to him but was held by the Marines

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A FUCKING DEAL ON HER LIFE!" Richard yelled, The Impure snarled at Tony

"Correction; I never agreed to the terms" he said confidently, the Impure around Richard were shredded instantly

Richard look up, A couple more Longswords flew over. *BUUURRRRR* the air was covered by the sound, Richard had no choice but to retreat again

"Why?! Why did you do it!?" Eddie cried, he fell to his knees crying

Tony ignored his statement, Task Force Talon wanted to kill Tony but it can't be done. They were surround by Marines and barrels, they were told to return to DC

**Longsword**

Maka was pulled up into the aircraft "Let me go! You freaking Monsters!" She yelled struggling

"Stop moving! We only have a certain amount of tome before it's morphs!" A marine called out holding Maka

"Here!" Another called holding a gun shaped needle, he put the needle in and pull the trigger

"Sir, We're getting normal readings now" Yet another called, he held a data pad

"How did you know Richard did something to me?" She asked calming down

"We've been trained to know these things" the leader replied "As for Maria, that's another story altogather"

"Why did he kill her?" She asked softly, the Marina unbound her hands

"Here's what's going to happen..." The leader started

**Trading Area**

Tony stood over Maria's lifeless body, A soldier wearing ODST battle armor walked up to him and pulled off his helmet; Jesse "Do we begin the next part of your plan?" He asked holding his helmet between his waist and forearm

"Of course!" Tony replied "Do you still have it?"

Jesse pulled out a small bag into his hand "Here it is"

"Good, We'll need it. Get a body bag!" He ordered

"Yes Commander!" Jesse put back his helmet

**Richard's hideout**

Richard barged into his hideout tearing, he reached for a bottle of whiskey and poured into a shot glass, he down it and waited. He poured another and downed that, he then drank out of the bottle. He stopped and threw it to the wall "FUCK!" He shouted

"Having trouble are we?" A fimilar voice asked

"Angel! I thought you died" he stated angerly

"I did, but when I created you I left a small part inside you in case if I die. So when I died, I used that small part to come back only as another concience in your mind" she explained "I can't die if your still alive, for as long as you live I can never die!"

"THAT FUCKING ANIMAL KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted kicking his fountain over

"Then bring me back to life, Also you can't get drunk because of your new body and powers!" Angel replied

"You know what that'll do to me" Richard said leaning against the wall and sliding down to his bottom

"Then we'll take the Animal togather, I'll be ready this time around" she replied "You know what must be done, find my hideout in the Grand Canyon and find my closest item!" Angel explained

"I'll find it!" Richard replied getting up and walking out of his hideout to find Angel's hideout

**Brotherhood FOB**

Eddie sat in the same holding cell as Maria once did, he sat in the corner remembering all the times he had with Maria

Tony walked in the cell, hands in pocket "Sup" he greeted

"I have nothing to say to you" Eddie replied not turn his head or making eye contact

"Then you have to see what I need to show you. There's a girl, she wanted to be with you since she saw you. I had taken to liberty to make you two partners" Tony explained

"Maria was my partner, and you killed her" Eddie finally turned his head, he looked rough

"You can come in now" Tony behind him, a young girl with brown hair walked from the shadows behind him

"H-hi Eddie" she greeted shyly

**This story is getting interesting is it not? *grins***


End file.
